A Child's Visit
by Dana Daidouji
Summary: Everything seems to change after a hand-written letter makes its way to the hands of an unaware young lady.
1. Preface

**Story Title:** A Child's Visit  
  
**Genre:** PG / General / Romance / Drama  
  
**Summary:** The Sakura-tachi has been disolved for five years now, leaving Tomoyo alone in the lovely city of Tomoeda to fend for herself. Life is as normal and fluent like Japan's beautiful streams in Spring time. However, everything seems to change when a hand-written letter makes its way to the hands of an unaware young lady.  
  
**Disclaimer:** Card Captor Sakura and its characters rightfully belong to CLAMP. Annette is an original character and belongs to me, as does the story plot. I'm not getting any kind of profits from this written work. Please note that this disclaimer serves for the entire story and won't be repeated in each chapter.  
  
**TO ****KYTE DAIDOUJI HIIRAGIZAWA and FLUFFIE-BUNNIE  
**  
For always being there for me in the past couple of years, giving me strenght, support and wicked humor when I needed it the most. Also, for encouraging me to always do and be better,  
  
_The Author_  
  
**PREFACE**  
  
Having originally written this story quite some time ago, I thought it was time to take it down and do a major edition; for now my level of skills in the English language is much higher, enabling me to express myself better, serving the whole purppose of the story itself. Also, I wanted to correct the hideous spelling and grammar mistakes I found when reading this story recently. I'm mostly inspired to do this because I want to deliver my readers a high-quality reading, although I'm still way off from perfection; however I can always try so much.  
  
Note that by taking this story down, I'm risking to lose all the wonderful reviews previously received. It would be nice to read your comments on this new and hopefully improved version of A Child's Visit.  
  
Dana Daidouji  
  
Maracaibo, August 12, 2004 12:27:46 p.m. 


	2. Prologue

**A Child's Visit : : Prologue  
**  
A beautiful young woman aged 23 with ivory white skin, lovely blue-purple eyes and midnight gray-purple hair stood in front of a huge balcony, eyes focused directly at nothing, deeply in thought trying to organize all the ideas and feelings within herself. She more than anything wondered how things could change from now on after she got that letter inside her weekly mail, some days ago.  
  
It has been five years of being the only member of the Sakura-tachi still living in the ever lively town of Tomoeda. Sonomi Daidouji, one of the most influential businesswoman in Asia and Europe, had died leaving her only daughter and heiress alone but ready to follow in her footsteps as the head of Daidouji Enterprises.  
  
Days, weeks and years went on as normal like the never-ending flow of water in the beautiful japanese streams; that is until words of elegant and refined cursive letters in black ink managed its way to the hands of an unaware young lady.  
  
"Dearest Daidouji-san,  
  
How are you?, is everything alright there in Japan?  
  
I know it's been 10 years since we last saw each other, but I'm writing to you because I have a little favor to ask you. I'm sending my little daughter to Tomoeda for a few days because she wants to visit the place that she has heard a lot from me about. Unfortunately, I'm not able to travel with her and since no one else that holds my trust is there, I ask you for your hospitality.  
  
Sincerely yours,  
  
Hiiragizawa Eriol."  
  
Tomoyo couldn't help it and smiled fondly. One of the things that she likes the most is to hear good news about her friends; and those were, for sure, good ones. "They must be very happy… I believe that Mizuki-sensei is the fortunate mother," thought the long-haired girl walking through the expansive drawing-room with the letter in her hands. "I guess I might as well write back to Hiiragizawa-kun," and so she did.  
  
"Dear Hiiragizawa-kun,  
  
A genki desu ka?  
  
Watashi wa genki desu. Everything is fine here. I guess you know the latest news, do you? and if you don't then I tell you. Sakura-chan had her first child last year and both of them, she and Li-kun are very happy and proud of her. Yes, it's a 'her' and she's very powerful even though she's very much still a baby; or at least that's what they told me. I hadn't known that you had a daughter already, so congratulations!. How are Mizuki-san, Ruby Moon and Spinel Sun?, I hope they're doing fine.  
  
I don't have any problems hosting your daughter, in fact I think it would be nice and I'm sure we're going to have so much fun together. You can bring her here anytime, but please call or write me about a week before to get everything ready and pick her up at the airport.  
  
You'll find enclosed all my contact details to make communication easier.  
  
Sincerely yours,  
  
Daidouji Tomoyo."  
  
A week after she wrote back to the british lad, on that windy spring day she received another mail from him but this time it was electronic; it said:  
  
"Dear Daidouji-san,  
  
How are you doing?  
  
Everything here in London is just fine. I already knew about Sakura's daughter, after all my cute descendant called that glorious day in the middle of the night. I'm sorry to tell you that Kaho died while giving birth to our child six years ago, but don't worry I'm over it now. I'm very happy that you accepted my request. Little Annette is very excited too and can barely wait for next month to come because I've decided to let her go this summer, is that ok with you?. Before I forget, Nakuru and Spinel send their warmest greetings to you. Hope to hear more from you.  
  
Sincerely yours,  
  
Hiiragizawa Eriol"  
  
Tomoyo re-read the e-mail before moving the cursor over the "reply" link. The day outside was warm and pink because of the sakura trees that were planted in front of the room, in the garden. She watched a bird looking for food in the ground and then leaving as quick as it came. With a tender smile on soft, pink lips she selected some purple stationery with tiny butterflies and began to write her answer.  
  
"Haikei Hiiragizawa-kun,  
  
I'm glad to hear that everything is fine in London… and so it is here in Tomoeda. So you knew about Sakura-chan's daughter. Isn't it wonderful?. I'm so sorry about Kaho-san, really sorry. It must had been very hard. This summer will be absolutely wonderful. I'm very honored to have your child with me for a couple of weeks. I'm dying to meet her, I wonder if she's a lot like you; however I'm sure that she's a charming young lady, having such charming parents.  
  
Sincerely yours,  
  
Daidouji Tomoyo"  
  
The raven beauty finished the letter and hit the "send" button to have it delivered. Weeks passed smoothly for Tomoyo who, having a lot of work to do, didn't had time to realize that summer was approaching; but for little Annette, it was like waiting for eternity. The so awaited day came and Eriol was taking the lovely child to one of London's International Airports. He had to pay an extra fee for letting a child travel alone. When the person in charge asked him about the relationship between him and Miss Daidouji he answered that they were relatives… cousins in fact, and that seemed to please the middle-aged woman. It was almost time to leave and Eriol was giving Annette his last fatherly advices.  
  
"Listen to me dear, you're going to make a trip of almost 16 hours alone. Hopefully you won't have to change flights; but if that happens, please wait until the stewardess takes you to your next flight," he made a pause to check if she was paying attention to him. "Don't worry daddy, I've traveled a lot with you, I've memorized it… nothing bad will happen to me, I promise," answered the little girl to her father's unspoken question.  
  
"Do you remember clearly how Daidouji-san looks like?" asked Eriol. "Yes, of course!, how wouldn't I if you have been telling me how she looks like for almost two weeks?. I think I know her more than mother." The girl finished in a sad tone which made Eriol smile tenderly at her.  
  
"Ok, I know you're ready to go now… please take care dear and send my greetings to Daidouji-san and remember…"  
  
"Be a good girl as I've taught you to," finished the azure-eyed girl with a tiny smirk.  
  
Minutes later a mechanic voice called every passenger going to Tokyo, Japan to board the plane before it finally took flight; leaving Eriol looking through the huge windows, waving his "good-bye" to his beloved daughter.  
  
Fifteen hours later, almost at the other side of the world, a black and shiny Maybach 62 stopped at the front gates of Tokyo's International Airport. A man in his mid-forties stepped in front and opened the back passenger's door, leaving it wide open to let a lovely young woman out. She acknowledged it by politely tilting her head downwards and smiled in gratitude before entering the bustling building.  
  
Although it was still an hour before Annette's plane arrived, Tomoyo wanted to be there early and be prepared should something unexpected happens. Since now on and for a couple of weeks, Eriol's daughter is her responsibility, as if the little girl was her own child, and the beautiful lady had promised herself that she would be a sweet and loving mother to the motherless girl.  
  
Tomoyo managed to weave herself out of the crowd towards the Brittish Airways Information stand and proceeded to explain the man in charge her business there. He typed some words in the computer in front of him and instantly a document appeared.  
  
"Excuse me Daidouji-san, are you Hiiragizawa Eriol-san's cousin?" asked the man looking at the screen. "I beg your pardon?" was Tomoyo's answer. That question took her completely by surprise; but soon remembered all about airlines policies and understood everything.  
  
"I said if you are Hiiragizawa-san's cousin" asked again the man looking at her. "Sorry, I couldn't hear you… it's too noisy in here," she said trying to cover up her lapse. "Yes, I'm Eriol's cousin" she finished, calling her "cousin" by his first name to be more convincing. "Ok, since all the information required is here, this process is over," and momentarily turned to retrieve some papers from the laser printer. "This is the permission to take the girl out of the airport which will be required by the inmigration officers. Please read and sign the document before," he asked giving her two papers.  
  
Tomoyo signed the document she was asked to and thanked the man with a smile. She still had like a quarter of an hour and decided to go to some of those souvenirs stores and buy a "welcome" gift to the little girl. The elegant woman passed-by four stores but found nothing and that was when she turned around and saw a Sanrio Store. She searched everywhere for a potential gift and then she found a cute purple pair of Pochacco slippers, took them immediately, added some candies and went straight to the cashier. She asked the attendant to wrap it for a gift, paid the amount and exited the store with a smile on her face quite excited about her new guest.  
  
"The flight number 305 from London, England is arriving by Gate 4," said over and over again a female voice coming out of the speakers.  
  
Tomoyo headed towards Gate 4 and waited patiently until everyone went off the plane, which took about 10 minutes. She gave a quick glance at her silver Rolex and then looked to where the people were walking with their luggage and belongings. Thinking that perhaps this was not the flight she was waiting for, though she was pretty much sure it was, Tomoyo was about to ask some reresentative when her eyes did a double-take and her gaze landed on the gorgeous figure of a little girl.  
  
They stared at each other for seconds that seemed minutes that made both of them smile in recognition. Annette was a lovely young lady. Her midnight-blue hair had soft curls and was falling freely at her back. The childish skin was as fair as her father's but her cheeks had a rosy tint inherited perhaps from her mother. She also had wise and gentle looking gray-blue eyes. Over all, her person emitted an aura of importance and distinction as if she was a true lady with royal blood back there in the XVI century. Tomoyo was speechless. Annette was a lot like her old childhood classmate and friend Hiiragizawa Eriol and that made her smile to grow bigger.  
  
For little Annette, it was almost the same. Her father had described the memory he had of Daidouji-san when they were little so well; but she couldn't even wonder back then how beautiful she really was and how wonderfully she grew up. The young woman in front of her had her silky and curled gray-purple hair falling freely at her shoulders and back. "Her hair is so long and beautiful, I want mine to be like hers," she thought in awe. Her face was so perfect, like a porcelain doll, with a skin that was pale white much like her own father's. She had a top-model-like body tastefully clad in casual business clothes. But there was something about her beautiful blue-purple eyes that didn't fit her, although she was smiling her eyes were a little bit dark with a sadness guarded so deep within her. Annette happened to like a lot her father's friend and promised herself that she would do anything to make those lovely eyes smile again.  
  
"Konbanwa, welcome to Japan Hiiragizawa-san," greeted the elder of the ladies with candor. "Good afternoon Daidouji-san, Im honored to meet you," Annette replied and bowed, "but please call me Annette". "It is my pleasure," said Tomoyo doing as she was taught about when meeting people, "you might as well call me Tomoyo if that pleases you". "Then Tomoyo will be," said the girl smiling.  
  
"Here, I bought a welcome gift for you, given that you're going to spend two weeks here in Japan I thought you would like to join us in our traditions," said the young woman handing the gift to the girl. "Thank you very much Tomoyo!, can I open it now?" asked Annette looking at the bag with interest reflected in her sapphire eyes. "Of course you can, it's your gift after all!," replied Tomoyo letting out a small giggle.  
  
Annette opened carefully the gift wrapped with a purple paper and Pochacco's pattern all over it. What was inside seemed to be liked by the English lady because the smile she had on her face grew even bigger.  
  
"A pair of Pochacco slippers!… it's my favorite Sanrio character and purple just happens to be my favorite color ever!… thank you again Tomoyo," said the girl in pure joy. "I'm glad you liked it Annette-chan!… shall we go home?, I suppose you're very tired" said Tomoyo with a caring smile.  
  
"It's ok with me, since I'm used to travel a lot with daddy," answered the girl returning the slippers to the depths of the paper bag again. "Then let's go, but first we have to go, get your belongings and show this form to the inmmigration officers," said the raven beauty showing said paper before taking Annette's right hand in hers and starting to walk towards the delivery machines.  
  
The ladies were outside the airport and comfortably seated in the automobile's plush leather seats half an hour later. The ride back Tomoyo's home was spent in a polite tetê-a-tetê that ocassionally brought a laugh or two. When the black car rounded the corner and the mansion's impressive gates came to view, Annette's eyes seemed to brighten up even more. Said gates were soundlessly opened and then closed after the vehicle had went through to then drive around a brick drive-way and halt at the very front doors of the Daidouji Manor.  
  
The back-seat door was again opened, this time by a smiling maid who rushed to greet her young mistress and her new charge. "Good afternoon Daidouji-sama, okaeri nasai!". "Thank you Tsubame-san, could you please help us with the luggage?" said Tomoyo stepping out of the car and helping Annette to get out as well.  
  
"Your house is very nice Tomoyo-san, I like your taste in home decor very much," praised the girl truthfully. "Thanks for the compliment young lady, and you haven't seen it all… let me show you to your room," said Tomoyo signaling the carpeted stairs which eventually lead them to young Tomoyo's chambers. Said room was mostly kept closed and forbidden to any visitors except the loyal maids and only for their cleaning schedule. The reason behind it? Well, Tomoyo kept it as a sanctuary of her childhood innocence and a haven for when she felt trapped and suffocated by the outside world.  
  
"Here we are, in the same room that sheltered me as a child until the very day I turned sixteen and was transfered to another one in the west wing and then, to my mother's," she paused and breathed deeply to fight down inner demons, "as you can see, it's very big and has everything you can have fun with," explained Tomoyo to her little guest. "This room is lovely! It has it's own mini theater, living room, a walk-in closet, a bathroom… it's amazing!," said Annette walking around the dormitory. "Are these your clothes Tomoyo?" she then asked.  
  
Tomoyo contemplated her with interest. It has been a while since she felt as carefree and genuine as the girl. "Yes, they are. I wore them when I was about your age" she explained softly. "But why, if may I ask, do you keep this room untouched, in the same way as it was years ago, even with your clothes and personal stuff if you're now occupying another one?" wanted to know Annette.  
  
"I wondered when she would ask, such a bright child," thought the raven haired lass while sitting down at the edge of the bed and taking a small teddy bear that had been previously lying in front of the assorted pillows. Exhaling a calming breath she braced herself to answer the revious inquiry.  
  
"Oh, you'll see Annette-chan… that's because when I was little I felt so protected and happy between this walls that when I grew up and some bad and hurting things began to happen to me, like my mother dying… or when I think that I cannot endure things any longer and I sense the strength leaving me… I come to this room, remember when I was a little girl just like you, sleep in this old bed embracing Benji-kun, read my old manga books, watch my old video tapes, sew new costumes and stuff like that because it makes me forget about my pains, problems and worries, makes me smile and regain my strength to continue fighting in this world to fulfill my goals and make my dreams come true." Explained Tomoyo like a mother would, giving a piece of her soul to an almost complete stranger.  
  
"So that's it, I really appreciate your trust towards me. I dare say it's like a secret for you Tomoyo-san," said Annette looking straight at the young woman in front of her. "Since this is a very special room for you, I will cherish it as you do," finished the girl with a smile.  
  
Tomoyo wasn't surprised by this show of maturity from a little girl not older than six; this was, after all, Hiiragizawa Eriol's daughter that she was dealing with. "I'll really appreciate that Annette-chan," said Tomoyo placing one hand on the girl's head. "Why don't you take a nap before dinner time?"  
  
"I think I'll take your advice… but first, one more question please," asked the girl. "Of course dear," Tomoyo replied standing up and placing Benji-kun again in it's place.  
  
"I just wanted to ask for your permission about something," she paused and looked ashamed for a moment but then resolve seemed to sweep into her petite body and she looked up again. "Can I borrow some dresses from you? They're so beautiful and I'm tired about the ones I use to wear in London. The costumes you have here are so stylish and original… did you make them all?" the dark-blue haired girl begged with puppy dog eyes and then all starry-eyed. "Sugoi!, I'm flattered and honored… I've designed most of them, you're free to use everything you want in this house, make yourself at home," answered Tomoyo smiling tenderly.  
  
"Thank you so much for your hospitality," said the girl. "You're welcome darling, now get some sleep… I will cook dinner by myself specially for you," replied Tomoyo exiting the room and closing the door soundlessly behind her.  
  
As it wasn't too late in the afternoon, the young woman fixed her hair and make-up and went to her office given that she had a lot of things to deal with. Along with the Daidouji Enterprises there were "Plum Blossoms" which was her new clothing line and "Fruits & Candy" that is the patisserie she has owned for some time now. Most people defined Tomoyo as a workaholic but she not minded at all because in some ways it was true. Tomoyo hates to have nothing to do, so she helped her mom with everything she could and when Daidouji Sonomi died, she inherited her family's economic empire and became a successful businesswoman.  
  
The company was doing so well that she wanted to do something she really enjoyed doing. Since it was cloth designing, she created "Plum Blossoms" which soon had its place in the Japanese fashion business. But then she noticed that when she was stressed, she always ended up in the kitchen baking for hours until she could feel herself calm again. Though it seemed a nice thing to do, it had a downside because when that happened, the kitchen was full with all kind of pastries and she couldn't eat them all.  
  
She used to give most of them to Sakura because Kero loved to eat sweet things and kept saying that the ones made by Tomoyo where the best ones he had ever tried. So when Sakura moved to Hong Kong with Li and Kero, she had no one to give the cakes and cookies to. That's why she owned a patisserie and her loyal buyers can mostly see her like twice a month baking there.  
  
Tomoyo returned home early in the evening, bathed, changed into more comfortable but still stylish clothes, tied her long hair up in a high ponytail and went down to the kitchen to start making dinner. Her maids were surprised by seeing their mistress doing such a thing so they asked if she needed help but her answer was an "Only with doing the washing-up, you know I hate that" which they agreed with.  
  
Dinner was ready in an hour and a half because Tomoyo made various Japanese dishes in honor of her new guest. When everything was settled up she sent a maid to call the little girl down to join her in the kitchen, mostly because the dinning room was too formal for a homely meal.  
  
"Good evening Annette-chan, did you have a nice rest?" greeted Tomoyo with a smile, placing the last plates on the rectangular and creamy wooden table with white tiles on its center, very much like the American pantries you see in country magazines. "Hi, yes I had such a nice rest!" replied the little girl smiling brilliantly.  
  
"I'm glad, how about eating dinner?" asked Tomoyo turning around to face the girl. What she saw surprised her. Annette wore one of Tomoyo's dresses, a pale blue one with a white apron tied at her back. She had on her brand-new slippers and her hair was tied up in two pig tails with a pair of baby-blue ribbons. She looked so nice and fresh in that gown, it did suit her perfectly.  
  
"You look so nice in that dress!," said Tomoyo excitedly. "Thank you Tomoyo, I feel very comfortable in this" said the girl touching the fabric of her dress. "I know, I can feel it… let's eat dinner!," invited the long-haired girl cheerfully.  
  
Both of them seated themselves at the table facing each other. They shared a delightful time having dinner. The little guest talked about her trip and some things about London while Tomoyo talked about how were things in Japan and most of all, Tomoeda; the weather they had there, her friendship with Hiiragizawa and stuff like that.  
  
After the meal was over, they went to the living room and watched TV untill it was way past bed-time standars. Well, the truth was that Annette fell asleep in the couch, so Tomoyo turned off the wonder-box and carried the girl in her arms upstairs to her room, placed her in bed, tucked her in, gave a quick kiss on her forehead, exited the room and went to her own to have some sleep herself. 


	3. Like Mother and Daughter

**I - Like Mother and Daughter**

Early the day after Annette came to the Daidouji Residence, a certain clock in Tomoyo's bedroom broke all hell loose letting know to a very much asleep young woman that it was time to wake up. It took her three attempts before she could finally stay awake long enough to get off the bed. There was no time to lose if she wanted to be on time for her meeting without sacrificing her bubble-bath.

After a comforting bath that lasted for forty-five minutes, she wrapped her soaking body and hair in plush white cotton towels and opened some drawers looking for the perfect pair of underwear.

Tomoyo decided on a pleated black mini-skirt that reached inches above the knee, a white silk blouse with the first four buttons unfastened to show the black inner tank and a pair of black high-heeled shoes that fastened at the ankles by a delicate-looking silk. Her wavy hair was twisted and held secure by a pair of chopsticks atop the head, which let the curls to fall freely down her neck and shoulders while some strands framed her face. The face was conditioned and moisturized to perfection to then be covered by a thin layer of Gentle Light Makeup, candle light tone and Gentle Light Powder by Clinique. A touch of sugar-berry eye shadow and lip-gloss made the trick for a most natural and sophisticated look.

Tomoyo went downstairs to the kitchen to have a light breakfast before going to work but when she was there, a familiar voice broke the silence.

"Good Morning Tomoyo, are you leaving so early?" greeted a sleepy little voice. "Ohayou gozaimasu Annette-chan, did you have a nice rest?" replied Tomoyo inviting the girl to have seat with her.

"I had such a wonderful night, thanks for carrying me to the bedroom..." said the girl a bit embarrassed. "Oh, it wasn't that much!, by the way, I'm leaving for work and I don't know how long I'm going to be out so I'm afraid you'll be all by yourself here..." said Tomoyo in a slight sad tone.

But then seeing Annette's sad expression, she remembered those times when her own mother used to tell her so and how bad she had felt and then changed her mind.

"But, if you want to come with me you have," pausing to look at her Cartier wristwatch, "twenty minutes to get ready" said Tomoyo smiling. "Are you serious?... really?" asked an excited Annette.

"Of course I'm serious!, now get ready if you're coming!" answered Tomoyo drinking her orange juice. "Yeeeeessss!," said the girl exciting hurriedly the kitchen.

Annette went upstairs to her room and took a quick shower, washed her face and brushed her teeth. Rushed out the bathroom and went to the walk-in closet looking from Tomoyo's clothes to her own ones and vice versa for a minute. She decided to wear one of the lady's clothes again so she took out an ankle-length white summer dress with tiny light-blue butterfly's pattern on it, white panty hose and a pair of light-blue shoes. She tied her dark hair in two braids with sky-blue ribbons, one at one side of her face, adorned a pearl bracelet her father gave her as a gift for her birthday and then exited the room as quick as she came.

The girl entered the kitchen fully dressed grabbing the shoes with her right hand, because one is not supposed to wear shoes inside a Japanese house; and saw a plate with breakfast ready to eat for her and then an smiling Tomoyo, very motherly like.

"Tsubame-san made breakfast for you, you shouldn't let it cool down," said Tomoyo with a cup of hot mokaccino in her right hand. "I really appreciate that, thank you Tsubame-san" said the girl to the maid in front of her.

"It's my pleasure young lady" replied the maid bowing.

The work ride was pleasantly entertained by some pop radio stations in the Japanese lass' silver BMW Z4. The building that housed Daidouji Enterprises headquarters was tall and impressive with a treated glass exterior that gave-off a hi-tech aura.

"Konnichiwa Daidouji-sama, your meeting starts in twenty minutes. I've placed all the documents on your desk as you asked me," said the CEO's assistant; a short, black haired and light-brown eyed young woman who looked at the little girl with interest.

"Arigato Saiko-san. I want you to meet Hiiragizawa Annette," she said placing her left arm around the girl beside her, "This is Akihito Saiko," she then said to the girl.

"Nice to meet you Akihito-san," greeted the girl doing a small bow. "It is my pleasure," replied the assistant doing the same.

"So dear, if you want anything while I'm busy you can ask Saiko-san for it," said Tomoyo smiling to the girl.

"I'll be glad to help you with anything you need Hiiragizawa-san," said Saiko in her most polite demeanor.

"Thank you very much," said the girl with blush-painted cheeks for she wasn't used to that much politeness.

"I'm going to my office now, please tell me when everyone has arrived," commanded the young businesswoman in her sweet nature.

"Don't worry, I'll keep you informed," replied Saiko going back to her assignments.

"Ok, so let's go honey," said Tomoyo walking towards her office for they were already at the top floor.

The meeting began and Annette was there in the conference room seated at Tomoyo's right, looking deeply at her. She admired the way the older girl managed to do as she wanted among those executives from other companies and franchises that where trying to have the biggest part of the cake with economical nonsense. The fact that she and Tomoyo were the only women in the room increased more her admiration. She was aware of the way some of them were looking at the young but self-confident CEO, with an evil glint in their eyes, devouring her with every sight. However, Tomoyo seemed not to care about it, her behavior in business matters was very straight-forward but still polite. The smiles she gives so generously in the outside world seemed now to be measured and administrated as a doctor would a medicine. The same applied to her speech, for she remained reserved most of the time, speaking only when needed using a crystal-clear voice that ran loud and true to make sure she got what she wanted. She was the embodiment of diplomacy.

Annette had also noticed the way those men were staring at herself with piercing eyes, as if they wanted to see through her body, but she didn't care about it that much, maybe because she was somehow used to it. She was sure they all were wondering who she was and the motive of her presence among. That seemed to be funny to her, because she had that smirk of hers playing on childish lips, proof enough of her blood lineage.

When the meeting finished, about two hours later, Tomoyo had gotten the projects and the contracts she wanted without so much effort. But before the ladies could get out the Conference Room, one of the men with brown hair and green eyes asked for their attention.

"Excuse me Daidouji-san, would you please enlighten us about this precious young lady?" inquired the man with a smug attitude. "I don't see why I should, after all, that information is not required for the business between us," replied Tomoyo placing one arm around the girl in a protective way and squeezing lightly to let her know that she was there. Annette came closer to Tomoyo by sheer instinct so the older girl moved her hand to rest on the small of her back and pushed lightly in an unspoken command to exit the room.

"Please excuse me," voiced Annette calmly before heading towards the office of her dad's friend. She was a little bit frightened of this man. Deeply inside of her she new his intentions weren't that good at all. Children are more sensitive than adults and her sixth sense was very reliable given the fact she was Eriol's daughter, Reed Clow's reincarnation. Her father had taught her how to use her skills which made difficult for her predictions to be wrong. Judging from what had transpired in there, she knew that somehow Tomoyo had felt it too. Although she knew that her Japanese friend had no magical powers whatsoever, she attributed it to women's intuition.

"What was that for, Daidouji?" asked the black-suit clad man boldly, all pleasantries long gone. "What's so important about your little friend that you protect her so?." He took some steps forward to intrude into her personal space and intimidate her, but she would have nothing of that. "I don't have to explain myself to you, Logan, and don't you ever treat me so disrespectfully again or the board will hear some things that I know they would like." Her voice and face remained eerie calm but her eyes were now icy.

"Are you threatening me, Tomoyo?" he all but scorned. "Don't make me laugh!"

"Last time I checked, I was no clown," a sweet voice dripping with sarcasm; a deadly combination, "and I'm not threatening you, I'm just warning you." With that she left, leaving one very pissed off man behind.

Tomoyo found Annette seated in the plush beige leather love-seat that was in her office; legs swinging back and forth in expectation.

"Who's that man Tomoyo?" asked Annette politely but a bit anxiously as soon as the lady's slender figure entered her line of sight. "Who do you mean?... the one who asked your name?" replied Tomoyo.

"Yes," said the girl. "He's Logan Guttenberg, a German Enterprise CEO's son whom my mother signed a contract for 10 years with. His father even wanted my hand in marriage as a guarantee," explained Tomoyo. However, she hurried to elaborate at seeing the round and big eyes she got. "Thank God that mother didn't have any of that; and since she had the upper hand, the contract was signed."

"I see... I don't know why but there's something bad about him, I can feel it and daddy told me that I can sense people's intentions, and his doesn't seem good to me. You have to be very cautious about this man... can't you do something about it?" inquired Annette with concern showed up all over her eyes.

"I can cancel the contract but I won't do it because I don't want to back-track on my mother's word. After all, I've survived this far so there are only a couple of years left now," she said and ended with a giggle. "Besides, there's a saying that says: 'keep your friends close, and your enemies even closer.'"

"I think you're right... are you very busy? Because maybe I'm bothering you so I should leave," said the girl shyly.

"Don't you dare think so dear, you're not bothering me in anyway, since everything here is going so smoothly, would you like to go to 'Fruits & Candy'?. It's a passiterie I own and we can bake a lot of cakes and cookies," offered Tomoyo, head-bent on making her new friend happy.

Annette lightened up like a Christmas' Tree and nodded enthusiastically.

"So let's go!," said Tomoyo grabbing her purse and car keys, opening the door for Annette and exiting the huge office.

At Fruit's & Candy, Tomoyo talked to the bakers before fastening their aprons to start making delicious sweet little cookies with chocolate chips or tiny candies. They made lots of various kinds of cookies, and then started to make a cake, a strawberry cake to be more precise.

Tomoyo was mixing the sugar with the butter and when Annette was adding the flour little by little, she sneezed and dropped the flour bag which spilled all its content in the table and over her making her look funny. Tomoyo far from getting upset, started to giggle and then to laugh openly, carrying Annette and the other bakers along with her who started to laugh as well. Tomoyo then grabbed a small towel and began to clean Annette's clothes and face, so tenderly and carefully like a mother, while one of the bakers cleaned the table.

The kitchen of the Passiterie was designed in a way for people on the outside to see them baking. It was a whole new concept, very unusual and homey. And despite everything, it was very much accepted by the customers because it reminded them of their own kitchens.

"'Excuse me..." said someone whose voice sounded kind and old.

"Good afternoon Mrs., how can we help you?," asked Annette politely with a smile playing on her lips.

"I would like to buy a dozen of chocolate chips cookies," said the old lady smiling tenderly at Annette.

Tomoyo, who was listening carefully to them, took a white paper bag and filled it with two dozens of cookies.

"There you go Mrs., I hope you enjoy them!" said Tomoyo handing the bag to the woman.

"But there are more than a dozen in here, I can't paid them all" said the woman worriedly.

"It's ok, you can pay as much as you can," replied Tomoyo smiling kindly. The woman in front of her was not a stranger. She had seen her almost every week buying the same amount of the same cookies. Some times she had bought half a dozen because she was short of money, as she said. As far as Tomoyo knew, those cookies were bought to the old woman's grandson, who had been ill for the past few months and it turned out that he loved those cookies; his only reward if he took his medication and followed the doctor's indication without protests.

"God bless you dear, you have such a generous heart. It's very hard to find a heart like yours in these times," praised the grandma with a proud smile. Kindness and pureness of the heart were not as extinct as she'd thought.

"You'll make me blush!," said Tomoyo through girlish giggles of delight.

The woman paid Tomoyo half the amount for the cookies. She looked like a poor old lady, but had a sweet smile and kind spirit and Annette could sense it almost immediately. Before the woman exited the place, she turned on her heels and said; "I must congratulate you for being such a wonderful mother. She is very alike you and I'm sure that you must be very proud. I saw you two baking..."

"I'm sorry to tell you that she's not my child," said Tomoyo; and the woman's eyes darkened in confusion. "She is the daughter of a friend of mine..." Maybe it would have been better to let the old woman believe what she wanted; but she was a bit wary of the effect that this claim could have on Annette.

"Then you must love him very dearly my child..." trailed off the woman with wise eyes and a cryptic smile before exiting the passiterie and leaving a slightly blushed Tomoyo behind.

Annette was thinking about the recently gone customer's words and decided to ask Tomoyo about it. Truth be told, her father had only told her trivial things about his childhood friend but, whenever he talked about her, his eyes would twinkle and his lips curved into a knowing smile; which led her to believe that perhaps there was more than what scratched the surface.

That evening, when both girls went home, had had a bath, changed their clothes and got together for dinner; Annette decided it was time to ask.

"So Tomoyo," she began; dipping a french-fry in her little pool of ketchup, "why did you blush when that old lady talked to you about me and daddy?," asked the little girl with her most innocent voice.

Tomoyo almost chocked with her iced-tea, the question catching her by surprise; maybe because she wasn't used to such questions.

"I don't know sweetie," she wasn't nervous but she had seen something in that woman's eyes that left her thinking. "I'm just not used to be the subject in romantic relationships." True enough, Logan was the closest thing to a boyfriend she has had during the time of the negotiations between her mother and his father; and that was a downright scary thought.

"Are you trying to tell me that you haven't had a boyfriend?," inquired Annette almost bewildered. She couldn't think, for the life of her, of a reason to remotely explain how it was possible that such a wonderful woman like her friend didn't have a single relationship in all her life.

Tomoyo made cute sounds of hesitations and then agreed with the statement with a nod. "Well, nope, I haven't had a boyfriend."

"Men must be blind or completely out of their mind then," declared the British lass and ate another fry. "What do you feel for my daddy?." Might as well drop the bomb.

"Here is a catch, I can sense it," thought Tomoyo before replying; "I love your dad, as I love all of my dear friends." A sunny smile on soft cherry lips.

Annette only smiled before doing another maneuver. "And what did you feel for him when you two were kids?." If there was something that Annette knew she was, it would be persistent to a fault.

"When I met him in Elementary School, he was a good friend to me, so charming..." made a pause to moist her throat with iced-tea. "I remember when he met Sakura-chan. He bowed a kissed her hand like and old-fashioned English gentleman and she was so embarrassed!." A giggle here and a fond smile there. "Of course I loved your father but as a friend. He helped me with my problems and I lend him a hand with his own. I trusted him and he trusted me but then he left and we lost contact. I still wonder how he got my address," another pause that she used to dip a fry in ketchup, like Annette was so fond of doing. "Maybe he asked Sakura-chan for it or he remembered the few times he came home."

"So that is..." mused the girl aloud, "what a shame because, thinking about it, don't you think you two would make the perfect couple ever?." She said inwardly smirking at Tomoyo's startled face. "I do think so," she added with a sly smile.

"What are you talking about?," said the young woman almost freaked out. "However, I don't think that you should disrespect your father by meddling in his private affairs," she scolded her a little. "Besides, I haven't seen your father for like ten years!" said Tomoyo sipping on her drink.

Annette was a bit taken aback for she was not expecting to be scolded as sweet a person as Tomoyo; but she was right, she thought. However, she was none to lose hope that easily. "I'm sorry if I harassed you by asking all these Tomoyo. But you know what? I still think that you'd look so cute together!," she said and smiled impishly.

During Annette's stay in Tomoeda, Tomoyo took her everywhere she thought was nice and tourist-rated. They went to Tokyo Tower, Tomoeda Elementary School, the King Penguin Park and the Tsukimine Shrine; which belonged to Annette's mother family, to name only a few. They also went to the Setsu-bun, a party to celebrate the start of the spring season.

One day Tomoyo brought her little friend to "Plum Blossoms," given that she had to do some paperwork concerning the new autumn line. Though she could easily have them faxed or e-mailed, she opted against it because Annette had begged to go there. While the young woman handled the business, the Londoner inspected everything with magnifying glasses and childish curiosity. She seemed to have a genuine interest for the fashion world and a never-ending flow of energy to do what she liked. The sales-ladies treated her like the honored guest she was and lavished her with all their attention. When Tomoyo had called it quits, way past noon and lunch time, she exited the store with a multiple bags and boxes laden Annette.

Weeks went by in a rush, making it time for the little girl to return home to her family. Both girls had grown very close to each other and came to share a sort of sibling if not a mother-and-daughter relationship. Tomoyo helped little Annette to pack her stuff and even had to lend her a suitcase because things didn't seem to fit inside as they had done before. All the packing had left them all worn out, thus they ended up falling asleep in Tomoyo's old bed in a puzzle of limbs.

The morning after, both girls were on their way to the airport after a hearty breakfast. Tomoyo didn't feel like dressing up so she wore low-cut denim shorts that reached her mid-tight, a white tube-top and a pair of white and black Adidas sneakers. Thin silver bracelets adorned her right wrist while the other sported a lavender Casio BabyG wristwatch. Rings were kept as simple as platinum with assorted precious stones ring-bands could get; while her earrings where two tiny perfect and glistening diamonds. Makeup was kept simple and natural-looking while her hair was loosely woven in two braids.

Annette, on the other hand, decided upon a black pleated mini skirt, a thick woolen maroon turtle-neck, black panty-hose and a pair of cute maroon chamois slippers that, by no means, were meant to be an out-of-bed accessory. Her hair was let down, but some strands had been held back securely with black and velvety hair-clips.

Back again at British Airways Information stand, Tomoyo informed the crew that a child was to travel alone. Forms were filled and documents were signed to work according to the established policies.

The older of them made some soothing noises and patted the little girl's back when the last one started to suddenly cry "Don't cry sweetie, I promise I will visit you!," assured Tomoyo to the sobbing girl trying to cheer her up. "Will you do that?... are you serious?," inquired the girl calming down a little.

"I'm deadly serious honey. I'll be there sooner than you think," answered Tomoyo and winked. "I believe you. Somehow I know you will," said the girl with a smile and tear-stained cheeks.

Tomoyo wiped off Annette's tears with a handkerchief and gave her a kiss on her forehead, she then took the girl's small and round face in her hands; "listen to me dear, be a good girl and take care, don't lose your true self never, smile always even if the world seems to fall on you, be kind to others specially if they're not as blessed as you are, do love others and don't ask for love in return. Always remember that money can't buy the most precious things in life and don't put your mind over your heart, sooner or later you'll regret it."

Something flickered within those deep azure eyes and Annette launched herself at Tomoyo, embracing her tightly while whispering; "I will... mom."

Tomoyo felt something click inside of her and a warm feeling flowed from within her.

"It's time to leave darling. Please send my greetings and best wishes to your father, Nakuru-san and Spinel-san," said Tomoyo smiling. "I'll do it. Take care and thanks for everything, I had so much fun and will be waiting for you in London!," said Annette grabbing her small backpack that stored all of her traveling necessities.

"Don't worry, I'll go and visit you anytime soon," promised Tomoyo.

"Mata ne!," said the girl in her self-taught Japanese before heading towards Gate 6.

A few minutes later, Tomoyo saw the plain taking off thru huge crystal windows, waving her good-byes to her dear girl.

Inside the plane, conveniently seated by the window, Annette browsed in her backpack looking for her MP3/Discman with a satisfied smile. She knew and had seen it, just a moment ago, Tomoyo's eyes had smiled to her.


	4. Motherless

**II – Motherless**

"Here I am, back in British land..." thought Annette watching the huge international airport through the plane window. She unplugged her earphones and folded the wire methodically before storing the portable device inside her traveler's mini-backpack while waiting for all the passengers to get off the plane.

When she finally set foot inside the airport, a pair of enigmatic azure eyes met her gray-blue ones at which she smiled openly, setting for a run towards the owner of those eyes with arms wide open.

"Daddy, daddy!" she cried out in joy as soon as she got near him. "I missed you so much! How have you been?" embracing her father's body with her small arms.

"Hello my lady! You have no idea how much I've missed you..." he replied getting down on his knees to be at eye-level with his darling sweetheart. "I've been just fine, how was your trip? Did you have a good time?" taking the girl in his arms.

"Oh, I had a wonderful time, I love Japan!" she answered and beamed a 1000-watt smile. "And Tomoyo was so," stressing out the vowel as much as possible for emphasis, "...nice with me, I like her very much! She has grown up beautifully! I first thought she was a super model or something," she said but added "although there was something not quite right about her eyes;" as an afterthought.

"Really?" he said, sounding concerned. "How about we go for your luggage and go home?" asked Eriol rubbing his daughter's cheek with his thumb.

"That would be great!" she complied while re-arranging her position in her daddy's strong arms and lacing her own ones around his neck. "How are Suppi and Nakuru?" inquired the girl with a tiny smirk.

"They mopped your absence this whole time so you can guess how happy your return made them," answered the handsome young man heading towards the delivery machines with the girl still in arms.

"I can believe that for Nakuru, but Suppi?" she broke into a fit of giggles. "That yet I've to see!" Suddenly a thought entered her young, yet mature, mind and she sobered up instantly. "Did Nakuru shove sweet things down Suppi's throat?"

"I'm afraid so, yes. It took me a lot of effort to catch him and he almost destroyed the kitchen!" said Eriol laughing good naturedly.

"Nakuru never changes," mused the girl out-loud and sighed softly, albeit displaying a small smirk.

"No, she won't... But we like her that way, don't we?" he said and looked down to the girl who smiled in agreement. "Here we are, and those are yours," he then said placing the girl down and lifting the luggage, "What do you have in here dear? They're heavier than before!"

"Those are full of wonderful and stylish clothes Tomoyo gave me, she's so nice!" answered the girl clasping her hands in excitement.

"She hasn't changed a bit. Please remember me to thank her later," he said smiling at the memory of the raven girl.

"Let's go!" said the girl smiling brilliantly.

The Hiiragizawa-tachi exited the airport and Eriol drove away to the Hiiragizawa Manor in a shiny Jaguar F-Type. The first thing that greeted them was Nakuru and Spinel waiting outside for their masters.

"Hi there Ann! I've missed you so damn much!" said Nakuru launching herself at the girl who was getting off the car, embracing her in a tight bear hug.

"H... hello... Nakuru, I've missed you too... But I can't breathe," managed to choke out Annette with a blue face.

Nakuru realized her very young mistress predicament and let her go while apologizing. Suppi, on the other hand, seemed head-bent on reprimanding the effusive Moon Guardian about her behavior.

"Welcome back Young Mistress, how was your trip?" greeted Spinel in a far too formal way but that's just him.

"Hello Suppi! I've missed you!" said Annette taking the tiny navy-blue winged cat in her arms and caressed his cute ears mindful of their sensitivity. "I had such a wonderful time!"

They entered the stately home and Nakuru helped little Annette to unpack and put her things in order while Eriol cooked dinner, Spinel making him company.

"The Young Lady seems a lot happier than before, don't you think?" asked the Sun Guardian looking at his master.

"I'm aware of that," he said and added flour to the pancake mixture. "I think Daidouji's company helped her very much, I must thank her," answered Eriol stirring energetically.

"I know that you sent Annette there because of her depression," said the tiny creature positioning himself atop the counter.

"You know me pretty well Spinel," he admitted placing the cobalt-blue glass mixing bowl aside. "Since Annette started school, she became a quiet girl," Eriol's eyes took in a faraway look before he spoke again. "...Children can be very cruel sometimes".

"I agree and do hope that Young Lady keeps her genki self," told Suppi very much concerned.

"I do hope so too," he replied looking through the kitchen window.

Annette was done placing her new clothes in her walk-in closet with Nakuru's valuable help. The poor guardian was reduced to "wows" of admiration at seeing Plum Blossoms clothing line. She swore to buy for herself quite a collection whenever she travels to Japan again.

Back in Tomoeda, events seemed to develop normally. The Daidouji heiress tended to her businesses with as much dedication as ever before. However, there was no point in denying that she missed the Londoner's presence greatly. The house felt empty as of late, despite the many maids and servants. It was like she had been awakened from the dormant state she was in ever since her dear mother had passed on. She didn't like the empty house, but neither did she hate it. Tomoyo just felt detached from everything, thus ending all wrapped up in killer schedules. Some days she would go to Fruits & Candy to bake for awhile but found little comfort in that.

Everyday she chided herself, for this mourning of hers was not a healthy thing to pursue. She was amazed at what a great impact a single child had made in her previously in-order life. It was beautiful evening of August that our darling girl got a phone call from overseas, China.

Sakura helped to cheer up her lone friend and sounded delighted at the news about their European classmate she heard. At the very end of their conversation, just before they parted, the jade-eyed girl said; "you know what Tomoyo-chan? Why don't you go and visit them on winter-break? I know that she'll be delighted!"

So, it was settled. Winter break it was.

Christmas was fast approaching and it brought a hectic life with it, especially for Daidouji Toys. Its young CEO was sure that if things continued to be that way, she'll have to give-away tons of cookies for there was not storage space enough in her small bakery.

Always the composed type, she was studying some accounting data when suddenly a letter-icon flashed in her taskbar signaling the income of a new mail.

"Dear Daidouji-san,

I'm very grateful for your attentions towards my little daughter, even though we have not kept in touch for the past years.

Annette has expressed her love for Japan and most specially, you. She talks for hours on end about all the wonderful things you two did together. To see her soulful eyes sparkle with delight for her memories is a father's wish come true; and I must say it's all thanks to you.

The real reason behind her impromptu visit to the country of the raising sun is behind a case of depression that assaulted her shortly after the school period started. As you might know, it's difficult for orphan children to fit in an environment where there are loving and caring mothers everywhere and it's no secret that children, in all of their naivety, can be very cruel.

I've tried my best to be the best father and mother she so much deserves. However it pains me to see that there are certain spaces that I cannot fill in her, albeit all of my efforts to be everything that she could possibly need.

I greatly appreciate every single thing you did with and for her, for it has helped my sweetheart very much and I'm forever indebted to you. She is now much happier than before and as long as she's happy, I'm happy too.

I also want to inform you that Annette's birthday is on September the third. I'm planning a surprise party for her and would be honored to have your presence that day. I'm sure that Annette would love that very much.

Maybe what I'm asking for is very much, but I just couldn't help it.

Yours,

Hiiragizawa Eriol"

As soon as she had finished reading the lines she hit the "reply" button with a bright smile on light-cherry lips. All tiredness seemed gone from her while she typed quickly over an iMac G5 keyboard.

At the other side of the sea, in the outskirts of London, a tall and slender woman with rich red-brown hair was checking her friend and master's personal e-mail inbox. A big and bright smile played on her red lips when her eyes met one yellow- highlighted message, indicating that it was not yet opened.

"Eriol!" she bellowed for her dear master to hear, wherever he might be at the moment, "...You got mail!" employing the same tactic as before.

"Come on Nakuru, could you be less noisy please?" said a gruff voice at the back of the expanse room they had built as a library. "...There are people trying to sleep, you know?" finished Spinel saying while floating towards her, rubbing his eyes with cute little paws.

"Oh please Suppi-chan, you're just too lazy," replied the seemingly grown woman not caring in the slightest about her partner's nap-schedule. "...Wake up! Master Eriol got mail from Daidouji-san!"

"What does it say?" inquired the winged-cat suddenly very much awake.

"I don't know what it says but I have the feeling that it's wonderful news!"

"What is wonderful news Nakuru?" Inquired Eriol who had been listening to their little chat.

"You just got an e-mail from Japan!" answered Nakuru getting up and leaving the leather chair free for Eriol to use.

"Thanks Nakuru," he said and sat down.

He was overwhelmed by the deep feelings she had poured in that simple-looking e-mail. He felt genuine concern about his daughter's health and well-being that made him smile fondly. The heart of the adoring girl he'd met in his childhood days hadn't changed at all. It surprised him greatly, for it's no secret that these modern times are everything but kind to pure hearts.

If he remembered correctly, Tomoyo's birthday is the same as Annette, and she had confirmed her presence at her little friend's party which lighted up Eriol's cryptic eyes. He has to do some double-planning now and it'll prove to be an interesting thing to do.

Annette's vacation ended after a week of her arrival in England and she was getting ready for her new school period. Stronger than before, she decided to face her life with a new face full of will, hope and brand-new dreams. She smiled more often and laughed merrily to her father's joy. Now she had created a new outlook in life... One of her own.


	5. A Birthday Party

**III – A Birthday Party**

Hectic weeks of preparations passed by much to Nakuru's surprise and amusement. She didn't know what kept her master so busy these days, and even though she asked Spinel, he didn't tell a thing.

The thing was that poor Spinel couldn't trust Nakuru's outspoken nature with such sacred information as a surprise birthday party. He knew that it was just a matter of time and resistance for the always hyper Moon Guardian to spill the soup and spoil the surprise.

The situation in both countries involved was very much the same, though the kind of work-load tended to differ; for Tomoyo's tight schedule had nothing to do with festive preparations but contracts, deadlines and board-meetings instead. However, both head-masters were equally efficient in their workings, thus assuring an all-round successful quest.

Short and soft beeps came from the intercom-link in the CEO's office, interrupting her train of thoughts. A sender digit pressed a red button allowing communication between her and her assistant.

"Is something the matter Saiko-san?" turning on the hands-free feature.

"There's an urgent call from New York for you," replied back Tomoyo's assistant.

"Communicate me please," said the young businesswoman before closing the link and getting a small black cordless receiver from its cradle. "Daidouji speaking," she greeted whoever the caller was in a cold-yet-polite voice.

"Miss Daidouji, this is James Collins from Daidouji Enterprises New York," he introduced himself before continuing. "I'm calling because there are some problems and we need your presence here as soon as possible..." explained the man over the phone, nervousness slightly noticeable in his rich voice.

"What kind of problems do you have?" inquired Tomoyo, looking for her agenda and flipping some pages until she reached the on-going week.

"As you know, Daidouji Enterprises is associated with NY & Co., so we can deliver our products here..." began to explain the man.

"Yes, I know about that," replied Tomoyo cutting her executive partner in mid-explanation wanting to get straight to the point with no useless delays.

"It's been a while since our products have been returned with no apparent reason. NY & Co., keeps on telling us that the stores are not selling our products and so they return them," explained the man seriously.

"But that doesn't make any sense," mused aloud the lady with slightly furrowed eyebrows while opening a file in her MacG5. "Aren't our products ranked on top in all of those consumer's polls and surveys?"

"Yes they are Miss and that's why I don't believe their reasons. It has to be something else," offered the man at the other end of the line

"It's the first time in the history of our business that something like this happens," she looked at her carefully planned agenda for a two-week period and sighed sadly. "I'll be there tomorrow night, so wait for me and don't talk about this to anyone besides me, understood?" asked the raven-haired woman trying to keep her cool.

"Yes Miss, good bye" agreed the man, for there was nothing else that he could possibly do.

"Stay in contact, see you there," said Tomoyo and hung up the phone.

"Damn Murphy's law!" seethed Tomoyo inwardly, a million things racing in her mind. With the touch of a button and some clear commands she had her meetings and appointments canceled until further notice and the private yet ready to take off.

It was sad, really sad, how her carefully made plans fell down like a castle of poker cards. It didn't matter how hard she worked and pushed herself to accomplish her deadlines and be able to be present at Annette's birthday. It all went to a waste. But, since faith is the last thing to lose, she breathed deeply and calmed herself down. She needed a tight grip on herself and a clear mind to sort out this enigma and fix the problem soon. Maybe she could still attend the party.

No matter, she thought it was best to write a quick letter to her childhood friend and explain her current predicament and apologize if she couldn't make it on time.

"Dear Hiiragizawa-kun,

I have urgent issues to attend in the U.S so I must go there as soon as possible. I don't know how long it'll take me but I'll try to finish on time for Annette's birthday party. I had planned to go to London next week and help you with everything you needed but now I can't. Please excuse me if I happen to not make it on time.

Yours,

Tomoyo Daidouji

P.S: I'll try my best to be there."

After sending the e-mail and finishing the report she was working on, Tomoyo called it quits and drove home. Ayame, one of her maids, greeted her and after some explanations about her young mistress situation, set up for the kitchen to cook the requested Soba.

The raven-haired girl went upstairs with a smile on her face after Ayame had told her how much she had looked like her younger self with the puppy-eyes and pouting lips when asking for her most favored food. She remembered that, as a child and whenever she happened to want something really bad that her mother would not allow, she changed tactics and placed her "lost-puppy" mask. It had always worked, and for what it seemed, it still does.

The next day she made it to the airport on time. The shiny black BMW limousine stopped at the private path in the airport and Tomoyo stepped out wearing low-cut, black, dressy slacks and a white tube-top. She had on high-heeled black shoes with a thin stripe on her toes and around her ankle to keep the sandal tightly in place. She also wore a jacket to cover herself from the cold. The hair was twisted and held by a black hair clip that got concealed under the thick cascade of inky black hair that hung over its confines and down her middle back. The accessories were kept black, silver and simple that gave off a sophisticated air while her makeup blended with her overall appearance.

One of the bodyguards, all dressed in black designer clothes, gave the luggage to the helper who loaded it on the jet before the passengers got inside and settled themselves.

As soon as the jet had took off and it was safe to use electronic devices, Tomoyo popped open her PowerBook and began to work on pending issues trying to get some things done ahead of time. Six hours latter, the notebook had ran out of batteries and thus she decided to take a nap instead of plugging the thing or changing the battery.

"What are we going to do now Daidouji-sama?" asked a slim and tall light-brown haired female bodyguard after 18 hours of flight.

"We are going to mom's apartment located on Fifth Avenue," she replied before taking a look at her Gucci wristwatch. "It's almost 1:30 AM here," said Tomoyo to no one in particular, looking through the dark tinted windows of the Mercedes-Benz Limousine.

Back in London and mingled in the morning traffic was Eriol's midnight-blue Ferrari 360 Spider. He was driving his darling daughter to one of the most exclusive private schools in the nation, despite her frantic complaints about school policies.

"Really dad, it makes no sense!" she cried out masking a yawn with a dainty hand, "why does school have to start so early? Wouldn't it be better if we move first period to nine in the morning so we'll be actually awake and alert?"

"I'm pretty sure that if it were to happen, students will still consider it, how do you say? Oh yes, bloody early," he answered very amused at the girl's criticism.

"Aw, that's not true! But, anyways, why are you taking me there this early? I wouldn't mind if I skip homeroom today you know? There's nothing important in there!" she said crossing her arms in front of her chest and looking at her left side thru the window.

"Because you never know, what if today the teacher informs something important and you aren't there to catch it? It's not like a classmate will give you the exact information," he explained calmly giving a side-glance at his pouting daughter. "Besides rules are meant to be followed, not broken."

"I disagree, rules are meant to be broken," she said airily.

"Who told you so?" though he already had his suspicions.

"Nakuru did."

"Figured out as much," he thought. "What she said is not true and you know it. Besides, can you imagine a world if rules were broken?"

"Chaos," she mumbled out from still pouting lips.

"Exactly. Now rise and shine young lady, we're almost there," he announced a tad bit more happily than she could tolerate at the moment.

Right after he had dropped off Annette at the very front gates of the girls-only academy, he made a quick detour and headed towards his office. The Hiiragizawa family was one of the wealthiest families in Europe, mainly thanks to Clow Reed and his undeniable success in both Asia and Western Europe. However, not one to sit on his laurels, Eriol had decided to invest some of his capital in stocks and financing independent businesses which proved to be a very profitable decision.

Tomoyo's e-mail was on top of his inbox when he opened it; but he didn't let it dampen his mood after he had read it. He knew that she could make it. He had faith in her.

In New York, things didn't seem any brighter. The young businesswoman had woken up before dawn and got ready for an intense day. She was determined on finding out what was exactly happening, who was behind it and for what purpose. Maybe she had overdosed her healthy quote of TV shows, but she couldn't stop herself from thinking that it was highly likely for the mastermind to be in her own lines.

She set up a meeting with her executive officers in the American branch and got as much information as she possibly could, trying to cover up all the details. Some declarations didn't seem coherent enough and she studied whoever fell in that department with attention. Life in business was not an easy pie, not in the slightest, and you couldn't trust everyone. You'd be better if you did everything yourself, but the enormous workload that her kind of business supposed was not to take lightly and thus she was obligated to delegate.

The goal of this game she found herself playing was to make Daidouji's American Branch go bankrupt. That way she'll be forced to ask some bank for a huge loan or borrow the money from the main office in order to pay their workers and any other debts they might acquire. It was either that, or leaving thousands of jobless people on the streets and staining the family business with a heavy load of bad credit history. Those were things that she would not allow, even if her life depended on it.

What could they get from this? That was something she thought while going through some notes and reports. Currently, the Asian was heading towards her next meeting at NY&Co., headquarters. Maybe they just wanted to make her vulnerable and disoriented enough to make her sell or something along the line. Yes, that must definitely be it.

She had previously arranged for her colleague Collins to meet her at NY&Co., because Tomoyo had decided talking to her trusted mentors from Harvard Business School right before the upcoming confrontation. They had highlighted some aspects that, though she had already thought about, were not focused as accurate as needed to get a better picture of the war terrain.

Almost two weeks went by carefully planned meetings and maneuvers akin to CIA spy agents. The American branch top executives were monitored to exhaustion until information began to leak from mainly one of them.

It turned out that the whole conspiracy was planned down to detail by NY&Co., CEO who then bribed most of Daidouji Enterprises of America heads of department promising a nice piece of the cake plus job insurance; therefore they didn't have to fear for their position within the company.

Thankfully all incriminatory evidence was conveniently recorded and ready to be used on a trial under the charges of boycott among many others. Collins and all executives involved were promptly removed and the corporate lawyers were working on leaving without effect the service contract between both companies. For the time being, and while everything got solved, the American business departments were given to Japan's heads of department and some consultants were also added to support the task.

However, the new business statement had to be written, signed and consigned and it would take the legal team a good three more days. That is, the very day of Annette's party, and even though Tomoyo had urged her lawyers to have ready the document at first hour in the morning, she was still going to be a bit late.

On September the third, the doorbell could be heard everywhere inside one of the most well-known manors in all of England. A brown-reddish haired woman came to the principal door with slightly furrowed eyebrows in deep thought for they were not used to receive visits at first hour in the morning.

What she first saw thru the huge glass-panels framed within the door were balloons of all sizes and shapes and then many bags and boxes around a man in uniform whose face was hidden by the floating things.

"Special delivery," she heard and then opened the door completely dumbfounded.

"Does Hiiragizawa Annette live in here?" asked the man looking at a small tablet PC after the door was wide open.

"Yes, of course! Who sends this?" all but asked Nakuru not quite getting over her shock.

"I'm afraid I can't tell you that Miss, anonymous sender," answered the man handing her the tablet and a pen to sign the electronic delivery form.

"I see," said the Moon Guardian taking it, signing it and handing it back.

"Thank you Miss and have a nice day," said the man giving her a nice smile and turning to leave.

Nakuru got everything inside and placed it nicely in the drawing room before sprinting upstairs to call her young mistress. She found Annette combing her hair in two pig tails with a navy blue silk ribbon.

"Good morning Nakuru!" she greeted amiably looking at the guardian's reflection on her vanity mirror. "I'm not late, right?"

"Happy birthday!" exclaimed the elder girl and swept Annette off her feet to embrace her tightly. "No, not at all," she then said as soon as the mistress was again on the floor. That is, after her face had turned an unhealthy purple color.

"Thank you!" she said between much needed puffs of air. "Then, what's up?" inquired the little girl re-arranging her now messy hair.

"I don't know, just come downstairs real quick!" said a hyper Nakuru.

Annette's eyes grew as big as saucers and her smile stretched a yard when she saw that magnitude of colors, bags and boxes. It was a delightful surprise to wake up bloody early in the morning, a good hour before dawn, to get ready for school and find out that gorgeous gifts were waiting for her downstairs.

Though every body had asked who the sender was, the answer was always the same: anonymous. Not even Eriol knew of this and that astonished Annette because she had thought at first that it was a surprise from her father.

Nakuru insisted that she opened them, but the clock was still ticking away and the birthday girl was getting late every minute. Clow's reincarnation saw her daughter's torn feelings of being on time or giving in to childish curiosity and excitement so he made it easier for her and promised to talk to the Principal if she arrived late.

Right at the same hour, a tastefully dressed young woman made her entrance thru the crystal-paneled sliding doors with quick but graceful footsteps. A slim attaché was firmly clutched in her right hand while her left hand pressed a tiny button in her hands-free set for she was currently having a phone call directly from overseas. It was her childhood's best friend wishing her a happy birthday and that was then it hit her: she had forgotten her very own special holiday.

It was amazing really how one could drown in work and forget about everything else and she could only wonder how many people, if not family, had been dragged down by money's crazed making-process. It had scared her a little, for there was one thing she feared in her life, and it was to turn out like her mother.

Don't get her wrong, for she understood and loved her deceased mother dearly and has a high respect for her. But it didn't take away the pain and heartache during the times she was simply "busy," "away" or just plain "unavailable". There were times as a child that she missed her mother's presence and comfort greatly and craved her attention. She couldn't help it, for despite everybody's opinion of her, that of a mature child way beyond her age, she was still very much a child.

The raven-haired lady suddenly had a sunny smile on her cherry lips as she entered her office and closed the communication link with Sakura for the call had just ended. There were people that always brought her back to reality preventing her from losing the right perspective. She was her mother's anchor to the "real world" as she puts it, and her dear cherry-blossom was hers. In the end, it didn't matter how much our how little one does, it's all about the little details. For small, simple and caring details tend to weave into your heart and soul far much faster and stronger than the fanciest of gifts ever could.

The CEO's assistant had come in after a quick knock and a court "come in". She greeted her boss good morning and handed her a black folder that had fake but elegant leather finishing with a smile. Tomoyo took it eagerly, her contentment coming off from her in waves, and she wasted no time in opening it. Before things could ever get labeled in her mind as "done" she had to do a quick yet effective review of the consigned document. Twenty minutes later had the document signed and handed back to the assistant with clear instructions to deliver it immediately to the legal counselor, while the lady hurriedly but demurely made her way towards the awaiting vehicle outside. She had a flight to take.

The godfather clock at the Hiiragizawa Manor showed five minutes until eleven in the evening. The small party mainly consistent of the young heiress' classmates was long dissolved, leaving her alone in the expanse gallery that had housed the celebration.

Eriol had wondered one too many times what was taking his Asian friend so long and he was beginning to dread that she might not show up after all. No matter how logic that reasoning proved to be, especially after her short written notice, he still found it hard to completely believe and an unexpected feeling of disappointment seemed to engulf him even though he didn't exactly know why.

Just when his hopes seemed to squish themselves out of existence and he had turned his back from the receiving room entrance, the rich and melodious sounds of the doorbell chimed to life. A smirk devoid of evilness made itself visible on soft chiseled lips for his faith had not be tested for nothing and his silent prayers proved to be answered. She had arrived.

He walked casually to open the door since no body else had seemed to acknowledge the calling sound. It was best this way and he would not have it any other way. However, he was rendered speechless and rather dumbfounded seconds after he had opened the double-paneled door.

A woman stood in his doorway, with the light of the chandelier above streaming down on her revealing a rare shade of inky-black with purplish accents colored tresses tied up in a ponytail blowing softly by a rush of cold northern wind. She had on a white and extremely short, pleated, mini-skirt that revealed long and slender pale legs, further emphasized by black high-heeled shoes that covered only her toes and fastened securely an inch above the ankle with silk ribbons much like a ballerina's. The upper section of her anatomy was covered by a black halter top that pooled a bit at her narrow waist. To offer some protection against the chilling breeze of autumn she wore an off-white long jacket that reached her knees. Her face had on little makeup and the unblemished quality of her milky skin shone the more natural and brightly; in all reality it seemed to glow by itself.

"Good evening Hiiragiwaza-kun," she greeted smoothly and pleasantly, "can't you remember a dear old classmate of yours?" she breathed and her eyes seemed to be taken over by the many stars there were in the skies above, though she was not staring at them, but at the silent figure of her childhood friend instead.

Suddenly the words spoken by his darling sweetheart upon her arrival a couple of months ago came back to mind in a rush. "You just don't know how beautiful she is now!" had exclaimed his daughter all starry-eyed and he felt that she hadn't make her justice with such a simple statement for the young woman before him was simply breathtaking.

"But of course Daidouji-san!" he said, recognition clicking in place. "Please come in, it's chilling out there!" and stepped aside to let her get inside.

She smiled graciously and nodded briefly before doing as told. It was getting really cold out there.

"I'm so sorry for being so late but my flight got delayed due bad weather," she apologized sincerely stepping further ahead into the Londoner's stately home and turning around to face him. "How is everybody?"

It seemed that Eriol couldn't get over his shock-induced state of mind yet, but he somehow managed to appear as cool and normal as he possibly could given his sorcerer background. "Think nothing of it; we are glad that you finally made it. Here, let me have your coat," he said stretching out his right hand ready to accept said clothing. "Everyone is doing great; they are in one of the galleries."

"Could you please take me there? I'm dying to greet them all, especially my little friend," she asked with a fond smile at the remembrance of recent and childhood memories while carefully taking off the Ralph Lauren coat and handing it to him.

He diligently hanged it inside a closet kept for that purpose and acquiring a prince-like stance told her to follow him, which she dutifully did; a girlish but strangely alluring giggle escaping her throat at her classmate's antiques. He was so very unique that it bordered on funny. He led her directly towards sculpted oak double doors promising a later tour of his home due to their current circumstance. They talked within the boundaries of polite and diplomatic conversations to fill in the silence of the lengthy trip.

Eriol opened one panel just wide enough to allow him a view of the insiders without giving away his presence at the door and then turned to the lady. He informed her that Annette was seated with her back at the door and Tomoyo could barely restrain the mischievousness and excitement to surprise her little friend that bubbled from within her chest.

"Can I go in? I just want to surprise her!" she told him in an excited whisper with twinkling eyes; and that reminded him of the times when she schemed to get Sakura model one of her costumes.

Even if he wanted, he found that he couldn't deny her anything at all as long as she kept looking at him like that, so he moved to let her go thru the doors following closely behind. That proved to be a contra-producing move as soon as he got acquainted to her nude back thanks to her black top. When had his cute little girl friend transformed into this stunning creature?

Tomoyo walked on; completely unaware of the appreciative thoughts she was gaining from the handsome man behind her. Nakuru momentarily looked at her, complete surprise showed on her beautiful face; but when she was about to tell, the new comer gave her the universal signal to shut up: the index finger in front of shushing lips. Thank to the gods above, she got the unspoken command quickly and did as told, being rewarded by a devilish smile alike that of her master's.

How sweet! The girl was still unawares, and though the cat-like creature had also seen her, he remained silent. Tomoyo covered Annette's gray-blue eyes with her hands smoothly and whispered, "o-tanjoubi omodeto gozaimasu Annette-chan!"

What happened right after that was a blur of movements and voices. The young heiress bolted upright in no time, getting herself free from the Asian's hold and turned around breaking in an emotional cry after her eyes had assured her that her ears had not betrayed her and hugged the woman's tall frame tightly. Tomoyo caressed the girl's hair to calm her down and got on her knees to be at eye level with her, greeting her and wishing a good happy birthday. Nakuru clapped in excitement barely waiting to hug the life out of the camera-girl as soon as Annette had let go. Spinel watched the scene unfold with amusement and surprise for he had not been aware of the woman's visit. Eriol stood behind, smiling devilishly sweet and thanking all deities he knew of for a job well done.

After greetings and hugs were exchanged between all the present, Tomoyo was lead thru corridors, doors and rooms to the kitchen with a promise of a sweet fruit salad after Eriol had almost spooned out of her that she had not eaten anything since lunch and that was a sub sandwich. Seated at the black-marble toppled kitchen counter in one of the many stools and with a dignified cobalt-blue bowl with carefully cut little squares of papaya, pineapple, watermelon, melon and some sliced bananas Tomoyo engaged herself in a friendly tetê-a-tetê which eventually led to the confirmation of Eriol's early suspicions about the anonymous gifts.

Placing the now emptied bowl in the dish-washer that blended wonderfully in the stainless-steel environment, the master of the household announced that they were to depart towards the music dome. Said place was a huge almost-circular room with an impressive cupola made only of glass and steel that showed clearly the midnight velvety sky. Ceiling-to-floor window panels were everywhere and it appeared that the whole structure was made of glass as if to not obstruct the view of the wonderful garden outside. All sorts of instruments were everywhere in the room, but the favored one was a black and shiny grand piano. A huge plush circular carpet took over the white marble floor and looked extremely comfy to tumble down and sleep in. Cushions were tossed over the carpet, on the floor and over inviting sofas giving it a carefree feeling as if to smooth the dullness of proper elegance.

The music dome was filled with floating pink and lavender balloons that had thin strips of either color trailing down almost touching the floor. Most of them had small pieces of delicate stationery paper with a few lines carefully written. In the center of the room was a modestly-sized but handsomely decorated cake with white frosting and blue inscription with cherry petals as if those were blown away by a soft breeze.

"Welcome ladies to the celebration of your birthday," announced Eriol smiling at both birthday girls.

Annette squealed in delight while a single tear rolled down Tomoyo's porcelain-like cheek. She hasn't been expecting that her long-time-no-see friend had remembered her birthday and wanted to celebrate it. It was also a blissful coincidence that it was the same day of his daughter's. She took some steps towards him and bowed as was custom when thanking others in her country but he just nodded and smiled, embracing her in a warm hug as soon as she had straightened up. The young woman hugged him back by sheer instinct basking in the scent and manly support he provided and that she didn't knew needed.

The instructions to a birthday-present rally game were rather simple really. Annette's arena was the pink balloons, leaving Tomoyo with the lavender ones. They had to look for discovery instructions in the tiny letters attached to said balloons that would lead them outside the music dome and into the whole house to a room where Eriol had thought fit to hide the present.

As the game progressed, the instructions became trickier in form of riddles, some of them even containing material of general knowledge. It was a way to test Annette's tutoring and Tomoyo's knowledge without them directly knowing while having fun.

Following the many clues there were in the entire manor, Tomoyo found herself at the foot of a wide white marble staircase. She looked in all directions and read the paper firmly clutched in her right hand.

"I'm glad you made it, though the game isn't over yet. Here's one last clue: there's a realm above hell and heaven where Orion's many stars witness the sleep of their beautiful fallen angel".

Now, where would that be? She thought giving a last glance at the paper. If she was led to a stairway then she had to go upstairs and find out. Thinking that she was now in the first floor, labeled in her mind as "hell", the second floor would be "heaven" thus leaving the third floor to be the realm above.

Things got a bit complicated as soon as she reached the third floor. The staircase led her to an almost semi-circular area with a common space that had a beautiful round table adorned with a gorgeous flower center-piece. There were three white doors with golden knobs at her right, three more at her left and a double-paneled door in front that followed the general pattern.

From what she remembered of her self-taught astronomy lessons, Orion was located to the right and if it were to witness the sleep of somebody, then said person's room would be located there. Now, the question is: which door is it?

Looking up to try paint the constellation's map in her mind, she noticed that the task had already been done for she found herself face-to-face with the autumn sky thru another masterfully built dome. Soon she found Orion and it seemed to be exactly located above the very last door.

Behind that door and after a short hall with a mirror and a slender table with a lavender flower-arrangement was a large room with almost-white, soft lavender painted walls. To the left was an entertaining area complete with a white sofa that had brightly colored pillows in various sizes and shapes, a rectangular low table made of light cherry-wood and a full home-theater system. To the right was a queen-sized bed framed by two small tables with a cute lamp each exquisitely draped in lavender sheets of silk and a white warm duvet. The right wall was a window panel with doors that opened to a balcony with a great view of the purple garden below. A lounger and a table were placed in a corner meant to be used in spring or summer time. At the far end of the room, following the line of the entrance was a walk-in closet with an adjacent full bathroom that had a Jacuzzi and shower-stand.

On the bed was a square black velvet box with a royal-blue bow. Tomoyo opened it slowly and held her breath for there laid an innocent-looking jewelry set made of diamonds and sapphires. A card was attached to it and she promptly read.

"Dearest Daidouji-san,

With this humble gift I want to wish you a happy birthday and thank you again for honoring us with your magnificent presence. I hope this is one of many birthdays to come.

Sincerely yours,

Hiiragizwa Eriol."

First things first, that was in no way a "humble" gift, she thought with a smile; being accustomed to that kind of things and thus acquainted to its price tag. She wasn't sure if it was a good idea to accept such a generous gift, but it would also be considered rude not to. What to do? She asked herself while closing the box and exiting the room to meet the house master.

"Thank you very much Hiiragizawa-kun for such a lovely gift," she said in the music dome where the Hiiragizawa family was gathered.

"I'm glad you like it," he replied with a sincere smile and gestured for her to get closer to him.

As soon as Tomoyo was within hand-reach, he took the box from her hands and opened it. Precious gemstones twinkled merrily at him and he picked up the bracelet to then fasten it around her right wrist. The ring and earring-buds followed soon after leaving a necklace still in the box because the top she wore didn't make it justice.

Nakuru and Annette admired the Japanese girl's gift and commented effusively on its undeniable beauty. The little girl had returned moments before Tomoyo and launched herself at her father thanking him over and over again for his gift: an iBook.

Some hours past midnight found them singing "Happy Birthday" with Eriol playing the piano for them and after each one had eaten their slice, big or small depending on who was eating, weariness began to show itself on the party-goers.

Annette excused herself and went to sleep grateful that it was now Saturday. Eriol escorted their guest to her assigned room which was the same where she found the gift. Nakuru decided to take the cake to the kitchen and properly store it with Spinel tagging along.

"Arigato for a wonderful evening Hiiragizawa-kun," thanked Tomoyo with a sweet smile.

"You're welcome. However it must be me to be thanking you. I won't ever forget what you did to be here tonight, my family and I greatly appreciate it," he replied taking her hand in his and softly kissing it.

"We are even then," using the hand he kissed to place some stubborn tresses behind her right ear. "Good night," and gave him a quick peck on a nicely-shaved cheek.

"Night," managed to wish Eriol in return before she disappeared behind the white door with a smile and a nod, once again dumbfounded.


	6. Short Vacations

**Chapter IV – Short Vacations**

On September the fourth, the morning rays sneaking thru every single curtain brought an elegant manor back to life after seven hours of complete natural light absence. Even though it was autumn, the sunrays were bright and warm delivering golden colors into every room product of its reflection on the dying foliage outside.

In the kitchen the characteristic sounds of breakfast were heard and tasty smells of bacons, eggs, coffee and toasts began to take over the environment. One would think that a moon guardian was someone lazy, due to its patronage, but Nakuru proved it wrong. Usually she was the first one to wake and raise the rest of the household with the wonderful aromas of a homemade English breakfast. Eriol would follow shortly after he had made himself presentable according to his high standards, while Annette and Spinel came in half an hour after, which would be at six thirty.

Beautiful lavender eyes opened to the world as if on cue with the sound of a door closing at the very end of the hall. Tomoyo raised her left wrist at eye level to know the hour to then turn around with a disapproving frown and cover her face with the bed sheets. It was too early.

Saturday usually means "sleep-in" but this was no common weekend for the young heiress given that a work-date had been scheduled for the day leaving the poor girl to be up and ready to leave at eight thirty if she wanted to make it on time for it was a thirty minute ride.

Finally labeling eight in the morning as a half decent hour to wake up, the Japanese guest got out of bed and walked towards the bathroom at the far end of the room following the entrance path. The walls of the sink area were all covered with glaze tiles and the floor was made of polished limestone. The hydro-massage bathtub had a very important place in there with a great view of the outside garden. The furniture was made of pear-tree wood with granite top and _Vola _plumbing. The shower was all made of limestone with the door and a window facing the outside of non see-thru glass that somehow provided a great view of the purple garden thanks to the magic of science.

Tomoyo took a quick shower and changed the night gown she had found on her bed last night, which practically screamed Eriol's doing, for the clothes she used the day before because she hadn't brought any extra clothes with her. After brushing her teeth with a brand new tooth brush conveniently resting in a silver cup and having fixed her hair she made her way to the kitchen.

All the people present greeted her good morning as soon as she entered their sight and she replied as energetically as they did, completely overwhelmed by their morning nature.

"I wanted to thank you for the night clothes you lend me," she said looking and smiling at Eriol while taking a toast from the basket.

He shrugged it aside saying that it was nothing and that she was welcome. Annette inquired then about her rest to then smile radiantly when reassured that Tomoyo hadn't rested as heavenly as she did last night. Nakuru placed two stripes of recently fried bacon and put down an orange juice glass for her to drink.

"What kind of coffee do you like honey?" inquired the self-proclaimed housemaid to their guest retrieving a coffee mug from a cabinet.

Five minutes after Tomoyo had confessed her deep love for mokaccino she was graced with a steamy mug of said beverage with whipped cream and chocolate syrup on top. She took the cup mindful of its temperature and attacked the creamy mountain with a tiny silver spoon, loosing herself in the sweet flavor of the topping while creating enough room for her to drink the coffee without making a mess.

"By God Nakuru, this coffee is just heavenly!"

Said woman smiled brightly while Annette gave a glance at her beige BabyG wristwatch. It seemed to trigger something because she excused herself quickly and disappeared from the kitchen in a rush to then return with a Kipling radar messenger bag in a camo pattern that went nicely with the terra palette of the autumn clothes she wore.

"Dad, we must get going now or else I'm so late!" cried out the little girl with anxiety for punctuality was one of her greatest traits.

"What is it that demands your presence so early on a weekend Annette-chan?" inquired the raven-haired woman after giving the last sip to her coffee and cleaning the lips from any breakfast residuals with a linen handkerchief.

"I have a meeting for a history project scheduled for today at a classmate's place that lives almost at the other side of the city," explained the child coolly as if regarding an everyday occurrence, which it probably was.

"Are you driving near the Metropolitan Eriol?" asked Tomoyo as soon as she saw him grabbing the car keys from on top of the counter. "I would like a ride there if you don't mind".

He was running late as well to an impromptu business reunion arranged by one of his associates just the night before to finish some urgent matters regarding a merging issue, so he just nodded in acknowledgement and invited her to get ready and follow them outside.

Somehow the British lad found a way to beat the morning traffic and arrived five minutes earlier than expected at an élitesque residential area where his daughter was bound to stay.

"Bye dad! I'll call you as soon as I'm done ok?" she said scooting towards her father to give him a soft peck on the recently shaved cheek. "Bye Tomoyo!"

Tomoyo greeted her goodbye and wished her a nice, productive day turning on her seat to face the child and caressing her cheek before planting a soft kiss on Annette's forehead. Eriol seemed pleasantly surprised by such a motherly gesture and smiled at the lovely picture both girls made before saying his goodbyes to his daughter and telling that he would be waiting for her call.

The black BMW 5Series drove off seconds after Annette had disappeared from Eriol's protective sight behind the front door of the McArthur residence. It mingled in the weekend traffic for a quarter of an hour before finally reaching its second destination: The Metropolitan Hotel.

"Thank you so much for driving me Eriol-kun," said Tomoyo gathering her belongings and about to exit the automobile. "Maybe we could have lunch together; I've heard that the Nobu restaurant here is excellent."

"You're welcome Daidouji-san," he said looking at her with masked eyes. "That sounds like a great idea to me," a smile on his very kissable lips but then he remembered all about the meeting and turned serious. "I'll see what I can do. Unfortunately I have a last-minute meeting waiting for me and I don't know when I'll be able to get out."

Tomoyo looked a bit crestfallen but smiled brightly for the sake of the mood. She assured him that it was okay and that they could all get together some other time.

The first thing she did after checking in and retrieving her luggage consisting of a few pieces that was under the custody of her loyal bodyguard was call Daidouji Enterprises main office in Japan to check on everything and make sure that her presence was not required urgently. She remembered that there were a bunch of meetings on hold that had to be re-scheduled to guarantee the smoothness of the business' operations. However, her assistant told her that there were no life-or-death matters to take care of, thus it was safe to have a week off relaxing after almost fifteen days of a hectic agenda. That brought a smile from the Asian executive, many plans forming in her mind; but she instructed to be alerted immediately should anything bad happen and also have a daily report delivered straight to her inbox so she could keep an eye on things.

The Daidouji heiress soaked in the tub for a good hour to make up for her neglected bubble-bath ritual. She wrapped her long, wet hair in a white fluffy towel and used another to dry her body before wrapping her slender frame with it. Just when she was about to apply lavender bath oil the phone started to sound in the room and so she made a dash towards it before whoever the caller was could hung up.

It was Eriol, at one o'clock in the afternoon, asking if the offer was still up. She giggled and agreed with the promise of meeting them downstairs in an hour for Eriol had yet to pick Annette up.

She chose a table near the windows to enjoy the view of a city bursting with life in the form of numerous people passing by. She wore low-rise, dark blue jeans, a black tube-top that showed off her mid-drift and a pair of pointed, high-heeled black leather boots. Her hair was up in a twist and held secure by a pair of black chopsticks with her bangs and some tresses framing the face. Makeup and accessories were kept at a minimum but to the fashion-aware it was obvious that there was a lot of thought behind them.

"Hello Tomoyo! How are you?" greeted a soft feminine voice, getting the raven-haired woman out of her musings, and embracing her with little arms.

Tomoyo turned to face her recently arrived friend and return the hearty hug before kissing the child's cheek. "I'm great! What about your meeting? Did you get anything done?"

"It was boring, as usual, but we managed to finish the project," was Annette's reply complete with a tiny smirk.

Eriol who was behind his daughter cleared his throat delicately to earn the girls' attention which earned a thousand-watt smile, courtesy of the Asian visitor.

"Eriol-kun! I'm so glad that you made it! What about Nakuru-san and Spinel Sun?"

"Nakuru sends her apologies, something about a date and Spinel decided to keep her company to make sure she won't get into trouble" explained Eriol taking a seat beside his already sitting daughter.

"I see," said Tomoyo letting out a soft giggle. "She hasn't changed a single bit"

"No, she hasn't but we love her the way she is" said Eriol with a mischievous smile.

A waitress went to where they were seated and gave them the menus. Tomoyo opened hers and read it over and over again, a bit unsure about what to get. After some minutes of silence she decided for an order of various kind of sushi. Eriol ordered sushi as well and Annette decided to try some okonomiyaki.

In the midst of a wonderfully made meal, the young lady broke the silence asking Tomoyo the duration of her stay after drinking some of the water placed for her in a nice glass.

"Well, I talked today to my assistant and I can afford a week off," answered the lady putting down her chopsticks and taking her glass of white wine.

Annette complained that it wasn't much time but her father was quick to point out that it was better than nothing, for she wasn't even expecting to have her at the party.

"I agree, so let's enjoy our time together and I'll promise to come back for Christmas," said Tomoyo smiling at the little girl. "Or maybe you could go to Japan Eriol-kun" she then said looking straight at her former classmate.

The Hiiragizawa family gave Tomoyo a city tour visiting all of the "must-see" places and showing her important directions. They had such a wonderful time for it had been a while since both parties had spent time with such enjoyable company. Eriol couldn't ignore the signs of a deep affinity between his little girl and her new-found Japanese friend. It was truly endearing to watch them share such a strong connection but it didn't stop him from feeling a stab of pain in his parent heart for he now was face-to-face with the reality that despite all of his efforts to provide everything his child would ever need, she was still desperately searching for a mother figure and Tomoyo was giving her what she so longed intentionally or not. Still he didn't let his sour thoughts get the best of him because his former classmate had begun to shown signs of concern towards him, as if sensing that something was wrong and he didn't want to make her worry.

The happy trio watched the breathtaking scene of the setting sun with a cone of ice-cream each. It was now getting dark and thus was time to say goodbye for the day.

"Tomoyo, why don't you stay with us instead of that Hotel?" asked suddenly the now seven year old girl.

Touché. In all honesty, the woman in question wasn't thinking very clearly last night, head-bent as she was on getting to the girl's party as quickly as possible. Her bodyguard had rented a car and drove her there with the help of a built-in GPS system. Tomoyo had told her to book a room at the Metropolitan like her mother would when in town, mind-set in not intruding more than necessary for she wasn't one to bother people, mindful of their privacy and personal space. But as she wasn't expecting last night's events it was impossible for her to sleep at the hotel as planned and thus wrecked her almost non-existent traveling plan.

She explained them that but they had made of her stay at the family manor such a life-or-death affair that left her unable to protest. Tomoyo called her security agent when back at Eriol's black sedan and on her way to his house. She updated the other woman on her last-minute decision and dismissed her for the week allowing the guardian to do as she pleased and hopefully relax a bit. When asked about her personal belongings she answered that her little friend had promised to take her out shopping tomorrow; besides it was not like she had brought many clothes with her anyway. The only piece of luggage that could possibly concern the Asian was her business attaché complete with the laptop inside, but Eriol had taken care of it or so he said.

They reached Hiiragizawa manor after an hour on the road, for it was located in the outskirts of the ever-busy London and there was a huge bottle-neck in the highway product of an accident. Nakuru almost launched herself at the unsuspecting trio as soon as they had set a foot inside the stately home. The absence of natural light was compensated with hundreds of aromatic candles artistically arranged in strategic places to get the most of its warm and flickering light. Incense sticks were burning in handsomely made holders that added a nice and relaxing touch to the environment mingling perfectly with the scent of the candles. The lights in some areas were kept dim to blend in the romantic atmosphere.

"Dinner is on me tonight!" declared Tomoyo with child-like enthusiasm showing on her light-up eyes and bright smile.

The master of the house and the self-claimed housemaid regarded her strangely, as if she had grown a second head or something of the sort. Surely there was nothing wrong with her statement, was there? Because anyone could possibly cook; or was cooking a sin?

They had fruitlessly tried to talk her out of it brandishing arguments such as the inadequacy of it all being her an honored guest and how they couldn't let such an exquisite lady slave in the kitchen if only for a meal. Tomoyo found it all to be very humorous really but she would not back down, nor let her give in to them with their sweet talk. She always got what she wanted and to-night she wanted to cook and God be damned if they didn't let her.

Thirty minutes of rather petty argument led them to their current setting: the stainless-steel and black marble pro kitchen. Nakuru gave her master, mistress and willful guest all aprons that oddly depicted Sanrio characters – they were very cute, in the guardian's opinion, which was enough to buy them – for they had reached an agreement: Tomoyo would cook and the rest would help.

The menu however was kept simple, consisting only of a Spanish omelette. A Mediterranean dish Tomoyo had learned to make during one of her vacations in Spain with her mother. The truth was that Sonomi was there on business and Tomoyo had decided to stick around, but that's beside the point.

Upon request, the one and only man there provided two stainless-steel mixing bowls while the head-chef scanned the huge double-door refrigerator for ingredients. When everything needed was placed on the work-table, the girl and Moon guardian were instructed to peel, cut, wash and fry ½ kg of potatoes until their texture turned soft. On the other side, the master of the house was left in charge of getting some egg-whites whisked to a snow-point.

Tomoyo broke eight eggs, hitting them softly but decisively against the edge of the bowl and then opening them with two fingers of her right hand, just like a chef. When she was about to add the last four eggs she got separated the yolks of the egg from the whites and gave Eriol the whites in another bowl. He decided to use his male power or whatever thus avoiding the electric mixer.

The amethyst eyed woman added some salt and pepper, a spoon full of milk and began to whip until the mixture was homogenous. Minutes later Eriol handed her his bowl with an incredibly well done whisk.

"I didn't know you were so good at this Eriol-kun!" congratulated Tomoyo smiling brightly at him.

"There are many things that you don't know I'm incredibly good at," he replied with a devious smirk

Tomoyo felt her face get warm and tried to hide it. Too bad Eriol's sharp eyes caught it making his smirk to grow bigger. She decided it was better to continue and added to her own mixture the whites Eriol had given her and stirred it smoothly with a fork until she got a spongy and soft mixture of creamy yellow color.

Meanwhile the other two girls were finishing their share of work and when the potatoes had cooled down were added to the mixture and stirred again to then let it macerate for fifteen minutes.

Nakuru and Annette washed their hands and began to set up the table with a lovely dark blue and yellow dinner service that gave a cheerful note to the elegant and formal kitchen.

Fifteen minutes later had Tomoyo taking out a frying pan and placing it on the low flames of the stove, adding some butter into it. When it was hot she added the eggs with the potatoes, increased the fire, removed it with a wooden spoon, lowered the fire again and placed the lid on to let it cook for five more minutes.

The omelette was a big shoot and everyone was properly complimented for their wonderfully done part, though the biggest credit was bestowed upon the head-chef by her dutiful assistants for they couldn't have done something so delicious without her proper guidance.

Spinel had joined them as soon as the mouth-watering aroma reached his feline nostrils and everyone agreed that it was a wonderful dinner. Right after eating they retreated to the music dome with Eriol sitting at the grand black piano playing a cheerful tune with skilled fingers.

"Why don't you two make a duet? Like you used to do back then in Elementary School" proposed Nakuru looking at her master and guest with pleading eyes.

So a duet was in order after Eriol had briefed his daughter in Tomoyo's singing history paying especial attention on mentioning every single chorus contest attended and awards received for Annette didn't know that her new friend was a singer. That brought the ex-chorus girl's face aflame with embarrassment, finding her childhood classmate's compliments hard to take.

"What are we going to sing Eriol-kun?" inquired the raven beauty with her skin again the ivory normal color.

"What about 'Yasashisa no Tane', remember?" replied Eriol with a mischievous smile.

"How can I ever forget that?... you almost killed me with that piano!" said Tomoyo remembering her videotaping days.

"I didn't mean to... I apologize" said Eriol in a soft tone.

"Iie.. iie... daijoubu! I know it was your duty to do so, to make Sakura-chan transform the Clow Cards before they could turn into normal cards," replied Tomoyo with a comforting smile.

"So you was the girl daddy chased all over school with a black piano," Annette, who had been silent, mused out loud. "You must had been very scared then!"

"Yes I was scared, but I had the feeling that everything would be alright and then I was rescued by Sakura-chan and Li-kun who happened to be there," explained Tomoyo with a wistful smile.

"Dad didn't mention your name when he told me that... he called you 'the smiling pretty face behind the camera'," said Annette smiling at her.

"Is that so?" inquired the elder with a suspicious intonation, looking at Eriol who wore an interesting shade of pink on his cheeks.

"Wow Suppi-chan look! Master is blushing!" cried out Nakuru completely amused at the sight.

The soft tune of "Yasashisa no Tane" filled the music dome after Spinel had pointed out that his name was not Suppi-chan and Eriol had gotten everyone's attention back to the duet when he had regained his cool. He basked in the most beautiful voice he had ever heard in his two lifetimes, hitting the ivory keys almost unconsciously; such was the extent of his skills.

Nakuru was seated in a nearby couch next to Annette, who had the false form of the Sun Guardian in her lap, curled in a ball. Both of the girl's eyes were closed and their lips were smiling in delight. The sound of the music was heavenly; they didn't want such a wonderful experience to end.

Tomoyo sang with all of her soul. Images of her younger years filling her mind, making her feel content. Carefree days spent with so much innocence and so much joy. She had to admit that not everything was as pure as the snow. A realization she had made right after her mother had passed away which made her open the eyes to the real world for the first time. The once pure child was no longer innocent, being left alone in a harsh world. She created a shelter, developed a mask and became cold and distant. That was the part of her that she showed whenever she felt in danger, and it seemed to work perfectly.

Unbeknown to her, Tomoyo's true self was not damaged in anyway for it had been kept safe inside her crystal shelter, like a cocoon would hide a precious butterfly. Somehow being in London with Eriol and his daughter seemed to bring the best part of her. The colorful butterfly had been set free even if for a week time.

The piano stopped and the song ended much to the listeners' dismay. What has a beginning also has an end, be it good or bad; it doesn't matter. Annette opened her eyes and stretched her arms, yawning. She had abandoned herself in a peaceful sleep guided by her father's and Tomoyo's lullaby.

The Hiiragizawa heiress complimented Tomoyo on her blissful voice, as did her father; before she and Nakuru excused themselves for bed. The Asian beauty turned on her heels and faced the garden outside to then take off the black chopsticks unbinding her hair and massaging her protesting scalp with unconscious sensual movements.

"Thanks for everything, I had such a wonderful time... good night Eriol-kun" said the girl smiling sweetly at him.

"It's nothing really; I want you to enjoy your stay here with us. However I must be the one thanking you for your kindness towards Annette," said Eriol with a charming smile though his eyes were dark with seriousness.

"About that," she began but paused to browse her brain for the proper words. "There is no need to thank me. Let's just say that I've been conquered by your adorable daughter. I seem to react naturally towards her, I'm not sure myself of what is happening but it has become instinctual," tried to explain Tomoyo with sincerity in her angelic voice when in all honesty she was at a loss of words. She gave him a quick peck on the left cheek to then disappear thru the double doors.

Eriol was taken aback by her sudden action, placing his right hand on his cheek, feeling his face a little warm. He decided it was better to go to bed now and leave the thinking for other day. He had a lot of business to attend to tomorrow.


	7. Mother For A Day

**V – Mother for a Day**

Eriol woke up early like always, took a shower and got dressed in black pants, dark blue turtle-neck sweater and an also black coat. He placed his platinum Rolex on his left wrist, combed his silky bluish-black hair with his right hand and went down to the kitchen to have some breakfast before leaving the house. His secretary had called him yesterday to inform that he had some important documents to sign and a couple of meetings with some prospective investors.

Later, when Nakuru arrived at the kitchen ready to make breakfast for the family and guest, she found some dishes in the sink and a sticky-note in the stainless-steel refrigerator that read:

"Hello Nakuru, I had to leave early in order to sort some things and can't take Annette to school today. Please do that for me.

Love and kisses,

Master E."

She smiled and tied her Chococat apron over the beige dress fully intent on making breakfast.

Half an hour later everyone was at the table, Tomoyo included. Annette wondered why her father wasn't there as he usually did which seemed to sadden the cute little girl. The brown-reddish girl noticed that and explained that Eriol had to leave early in the morning in order to attend some appointments and that she was going to take her to school and maybe pick her up as well. Annette smiled understanding her father's situation and continued eating the pancakes with honey syrup.

"Would you like to go with us Tomoyo?" asked the human shaped guardian drinking her orange juice.

"Yes, of course" replied the black-purplish haired girl dressed in low-cut heavily-bleached blue jeans and a light purple tube-top with the word "Princess" in lavender glitter. Her hair was fixed in two braids and wore a pair of Sketchers sneakers. "But first I need to go upstairs and take my bag," she added after finishing her mokaccino. "I'll be right back" and left.

Tomoyo took a small backpack and transferred her wallet, lip gloss, compact face powder and her silver-purplish cell phone from the former purse and exited the room walking downstairs wearing a pair of purple shades with silver frame.

"Sugoi Tomoyo, you look so stylish!" cried out Nakuru grabbing her car keys and bag, opening the front door in the process.

Nakuru pressed the alarm button in the remote control of the silver Audi Cabrio in front of her. With two beeps the doors were unlocked. The false form of the Moon Guardian took place in the driver's seat, Tomoyo in the passenger's one and Annette was in the beige leather back seat with her dark-blue Outdoor backpack at her side. The driver started the engine and turned on the radio seeking a good tune and stopped when the melody of "A World of Our Own" filled the space.

Ave Maria Private Elementary School was an impressive sight of a castle-like building made of red brick and gray concrete. It had a drive-way that bordered a marvelous marble fountain of Virgin Mary located just in front of huge double-doors that led to the inside of the building. Many colored windows depicting biblical scenes adorned the walls and let warm sunlight to penetrate the many rooms it held. Annette kissed both Tomoyo's and Nakuru's cheeks and with a "See you later" got out dragging her backpack behind her and placing it on her right shoulder once she had stepped on the brick path.

"What do you want to do Tomoyo?" asked Nakuru switching lanes right after a black mini-van had speeded off. "We can go shopping!"

"That's a must! I mean, it's been a while since my last visit to a mall in Europe and I have not many clothes with me right at the moment," replied Tomoyo looking at the hyper girl currently driving.

"Okay then, Harrods here we go!" exclaimed the guardian changing gears with a huge grin on her glowing face

The girls spent the entire morning in one of the biggest and most famous malls in London. Their arms were full with all kind of shopping bags, all the sizes, all the colors, shapes, and styles. Both of them wore a happy and satisfied expression in their pretty faces and their eyes shone in delight. What woman doesn't like to go shopping anyway?

"Oh my God! It's so late, we have to go back. I have to make lunch!" cried out Nakuru with a light frown.

"I was wondering, why you don't have helpers in the house?" asked her shopping partner with a curious look in her porcelain face.

"That's because Master doesn't like strangers in the house, besides we are only four people living there and he's a sorcerer. Spinel and I are magical creatures. It would be complicated having servants there anyway," said Nakuru off-handedly heading towards the silver Audi.

When they got home, Nakuru started to make lunch and Tomoyo placed all the things she had recently bought in her room and freshened up before reuniting with the Moon guardian downstairs in the kitchen. She found Spinel reading an old-looking thick book with his paws crossed in front of him, seated in a tall stool at the kitchen island. Tomoyo greeted him and smiled brightly at the tiny cat who returned her smile and flew towards her, perching himself in Tomoyo's head.

"Need help?" asked Tomoyo eyeing the book that Spinel left in the counter.

"No thanks, I'm fine," refused the brown-reddish haired girl washing some vegetables. "What time is it?" she wondered taking a look at her wrist watch, that to her surprise, wasn't there.

"Eleven thirty," answered Tomoyo looking at her watch. "Are you sure you can manage?" she asked again.

"Yes, yes I'll be fine," answered Nakuru with a reassuring smile. "Kawaii Suppi-chan" she said excitedly at the sight of the winged creature in the other girl's head.

"You're hopeless Ruby Moon," mumbled the cat flying towards his book again with an annoyed look in his cute dark face.

"I'll be in the Music Dome then," informed the Japanese woman exiting the kitchen. Some time later Spinel joined her.

Tomoyo sat down in the comfortable piano bench, placing her perfect French style manicured hands on the ivory piano keys. The lady closed her eyes in an attempt to remember the score of one of the tunes she had written long time ago when she used to take piano lessons. When the music sheets appeared in her mind, as if she was actually reading them in front of her, eyes still closed, she began to play.

The beginning was soft and slow but then the tempo increased and it sounded like a scale. Some strong and deep notes wanted to emphasize the ethereal sound. The music died and was reborn again smoothly and softly like a whisper but then strong notes were heard and another deep scale. With the same sequence, the previous soft scale but now with a deep background, repeated itself again and again and then it suddenly stopped. The room was silent again after 3' 21".

Clapping sounds were heard and the lady snapped back into reality, opening her bottomless pools of pure amethyst. She placed back behind her ear some locks of silky and wavy hair that had escaped from the grasp of her loose braid while she played.

"That was absolutely wonderful Daidouji-san" said the magic being flying from the fluffy couch to the polished surface of the music organ. "You always amaze me, I didn't know you played the piano as well." And a smirk adorned his cute features.

"Oh well, I used to take piano lesson because mother wanted me to and I ended up enjoining it," explained the girl resting her hands in her lap. "But I'm not as talented as Eriol-kun, he's a prodigy!" she beamed.

Spinel smiled and continued, "But your skills are better than others I've heard, what's the name of the tune?" inquired the black and tiny cat.

"I've named it 'Blue'" answered Tomoyo. "It was an assignment from my teacher to get my degree, like a final test," she then explained.

"And did she like it?" said Spinel already knowing the answer, since it was indeed a beautiful tune.

"Yes, she liked it very much, even asked me to record it on tape," said Tomoyo proudly.

"I see" replied Spinel smiling at the lady in front of him.

Tomoyo played some other tunes that she remembered and Spinel listened carefully, watching the elegant movement of the girl's pale white hands. She played "Moonlight Sonata", "Fur Elise", "Presto Agitato 'Moonlight'", and many others. A knock was heard and the door opened soundlessly letting in a chest-nut haired woman.

"Lunch is ready, do you want to eat?" inquired Nakuru walking towards the other girl and the cat.

"Yes, I'm starving!" answered Tomoyo placing her right hand over her plain and bare stomach. "Is Eriol-kun at home?"

"No, I'm afraid he can't make it," answered Nakuru with a concerned expression on her pretty face.

"Nakuru-san, when will Annette arrive today?" asked the dark haired girl standing up.

"Let me see," she said and paused to think. "Today her last class ends at two," answered the Moon Guardian with a thoughtful look. "And that reminds me... Oh God! I can't pick up her up today. I have a date and must hurry up if I want to make it! What am I going to do?" she cried out holding her head in both hands looking very distraught.

"Is that date of yours really important Ruby?" inquired the cat-like creature giving her an annoyed look.

"Well no, but the boy is so cute!" said the elder girl with dreamy eyes.

Tomoyo observed the situation in front of her and gave Nakuru a comforting smile. "If you want, I can go and pick up Annette myself," she offered.

Nakuru's expression immediately lightened up and she hugged her tightly. "Thank you so much Tomoyo, I owe you one!" she said excitedly. "Let's go to eat!"

Spinel wasn't so sure about that and so he interrupted his "partner". "But Nakuru, what would happen if the police suddenly catch Daidouji-san driving without a license?"

Nakuru stopped dead in her little celebration and turned to face the "thinking" one, "That won't happen, besides that's why you're going with her, to prevent such things and if it happens to get worse, you'll provide a way to get out of the trouble," she said with a wide grin.

"But," Spinel was shortly interrupted by the chest-nut haired girl.

Tomoyo smiled and got the attention back to her. "You needn't worry, I happen to have an international driver's license."

"Great! And no "buts" Suppi-chan," finished Nakuru with her index finger pointing directly at him. "Now let's go eat minna!"

After she had exited the room, Tomoyo turned to the Sun guardian and apologized for backing up the female guardian because she was sure that the other didn't approve any of it.

"Is alright, don't worry Daidouji-san. I appreciate what you did for Nakuru," he said having seat in Tomoyo's left shoulder.

After lunch was eaten and they had had a short rest watching CNN in the huge entertaining room Tomoyo decided that it was right about time to head towards Ave Maria. The flying supernatural creature led her to where the car-keys were stored and invited her to take one. The girl looked skeptically at him but he encouraged her further.

"Are you sure about this?" inquired the amethyst eyed woman looking at him for any trace of deceit.

"Yes, might as well have some fun right?" he replied and gave her a cheesier-cat like grin.

Five minutes later had the dark-haired pair cruising the London's street in a silver Jaguar F-Type. Tomoyo had always loved cars and she was not going to let pass the opportunity of driving such a gorgeous car. The soft top was down and so the autumn breeze played with her hair and the cat's fur making them feel relaxed.

"Hello Annette! How was your day?" asked Tomoyo happily smiling brightly at the little girl.

"Hi Tomoyo! It was fine I guess," answered the clear-blue eyed girl with a tint of sadness in her soft voice. "Where's Nakuru?" trying to change the topic.

Tomoyo's cheerful expression changed into a small concerned frown at the girl's reaction, a frown that Spinel caught. "Nakuru went out on a date," she said facing the girl seated at her right with her backpack placed neatly in her lap and Spinel perched on top.

"Oh really? Poor, poor boy," said Annette giggling but the sound was devoid of mirth.

"What's wrong young Mistress?" Inquired the false form of the Sun Guardian looking towards her.

"What are you talking about? I'm fine, perhaps a little bit tired, that's all," replied the girl not looking at him.

Tomoyo recognized the look in the girl's face and her heart sank deep in her stomach, but managed to smile. "Are you sure Annette?"

"Yes, don't worry," said Annette trying to put on a fake smile hopping she had sounded convincing enough.

Tomoyo didn't buy it and neither did Spinel but they both agreed not push her. So the elder girl changed gears and speeded off leaving the school behind until it could no longer be seen. They talked about less important things and eventually sang along with the radio. It took a while to reach home because there was a lot of traffic.

Annette excused herself right after lunch and went upstairs mumbling something about lots of homework to do while Tomoyo and Spinel observed the form of the young lady disappear behind the door that leads to one of the many halls in the house. They stared at the now closed door for some minutes and Tomoyo broke the silence.

"I think something bad happened to her at school today, I'm quite worried about her," said Tomoyo gathering the plates.

"The young Mistress had been so happy the past days and now, suddenly, she gets depressed again. Eriol won't like this at all," said the cat-like creature placing one paw in his tiny chin.

"I'm going to talk to her," informed the only woman in the almost empty kitchen placing the dishes inside the dishwasher.

"That would be good. I wish you luck, sometimes she tends to bottle up everything inside of her," said Spinel giving her a encouraging smile.

"Thanks, I'll keep you informed," assured the girl before exiting the kitchen.

When she was in front of the girl's room, she breathed deeply and proceeded to knock the beautifully sculptured wooden door. A muffled "come in" was heard and Tomoyo entered the dark room finding a small figure in a ball position resting in the king sized bed. Annette's arms were hugging her legs near her chest and her chin was resting above her knees.

"You didn't buy it, did you?" said rather than asked Annette.

Tomoyo kneeled down in front of her bed so her face was in the same level as the girl's. "No I didn't. Want to talk about it?" she said, caressing Annette's right cheek lovingly with her slender hand.

Annette kept silent, enjoining the caress she was given and then finally spoke. "Is just that today Miss. Cherry, our main teacher, informed us that we are going to have a special day with our mothers this Friday with lots of activities that involves them," she explained while sitting up in the mattress. "They said that it's for our well being to spend time with our mothers since plenty of them either are workaholic or social-butterflies. It's like a Mother and Daughter's day."

Tomoyo seated herself by Annette's side and allowed the girl to rest her head in her lap, playing with the midnight-blue soft curls. "I understand what you're going through, you can cry if you want, just don't let the sorrow bottle up inside of you. That won't make it go away, it only will make it worse," her hand still caressing Annette's hair.

The motherless child wept with pent-up sorrow quietly until she had no more salty tears to spend. Tomoyo remained by her side, comforting the girl in her arms the best way she could, understanding her pain. When she was little, Tomoyo remembered the days that her school organized similar things and her mother often told her "sorry I can make it, maybe another time." Those words always shattered the little girl's heart until she grew up and learned to deal with it. But it wasn't that bad, there was a day when her mother made her happy, the day of the Tomoeda Elementary School Spring Festival.

However, this case was different and the main reason was that, no matter what, she had the physical presence of her mother with her. The pain of the little girl who held tightly the fabric of her blue jean soaked her heart. She wanted to help her but things weren't that easy for it was the heart of a pure child that she was dealing with and Tomoyo didn't want to break it any further.

After the girl had fallen asleep, thoroughly exhausted, Tomoyo tucked her in and went downstairs. She found Spinel Sun reading in an elegant couch near the fireplace. When he sensed her, his attention was turned entirely to her. She told him everything that Annette had said to her and how the girl felt. Spinel's eyes became sad, somehow he knew that his little mistress's joy wouldn't last forever and that someday something like this would happen. No matter how badly they want to, it wasn't right to keep her away of the real world and the things that come along with it.

Tomoyo excused herself and went to her room to rest and think about the whole situation, especially about how the idea she had in mind would affect their lives.

Minutes passed by and slowly became hours. Eriol hadn't arrived home yet and neither did Nakuru. "She must be having a delightful time", thought Tomoyo with a smile getting out of bed and walking towards the bathroom. She'll cook dinner tonight and there was nobody in the house to prevent her from doing so. First, she checked on Annette only to find her deep in slumber but with a more relaxed expression on the cherubic face.

Tomoyo got some things out the fridge and started to make dinner. She decided for a light supper because she knew that in one way or another, nobody was in the mood to eat a fancy meal.

Nakuru arrived home and helped Tomoyo setting up the table while telling enthusiastically how incredibly wonderful her date was. Spinnel came in attracted by the smell of recently made food. However, the female guardian noticed the worried looks in both her companionships and decided to ask what was going on. The cat-like creature told her everything she needed to know and Ruby's expression became sad and troubled after the information had sank in her mind. They ate quietly, each one of them thinking what they could do to make things better. Nakuru placed the plates in the dishwasher and let the machine alone with its work. Spinel went to his room to finish a novel he was reading in an attempt to distract himself and Tomoyo went to the Great Salon and seated herself in front of the fireplace.

Late at night, the front door cracked open and a male figure stepped inside. The tall figure walked through the entrance hall he seemed to know so well and hung up his dark heavy coat on a nearby perch. When he passed by the door ajar of the Great Salon something got his attention: a female figure lounging in one of the plush sofas in front of the fireplace. Long dark curls cascading down the armrest, creating a striking contrast against the creamy beige surface. Her peaceful slumbering face was adorned by twin sets of perfectly shaped dark eyebrows, long, thick, curled eyelashes, full rosy lips and a cute, slender nose. Her arms were resting on her lap and chest, rising and downing with each breath she took. It was an absolutely breathtaking sight to behold. It was as if an angel had fallen asleep on his couch.

The man gazed at the ethereal figure in front of him with intense eyes for a while. He was coming closer to touch her as if to make sure that she was real; but suddenly the peaceful eyelids fluttered open revealing a pair of dreamy amethyst orbs which made him take a step backwards.

"Hi there, you're finally home," she said in a sleepy voice while rubbing her eyes.

"I'm sorry, it took me longer than I expected," apologized the man smiling at her even though he didn't know why since it was his house to begin with.

"Do you want to eat something?" asked Tomoyo getting up and smoothing imaginary wrinkles on her clothes. "A cup of tea perhaps?"

"Some tea would be nice," he accepted her proposal.

They entered the kitchen and Tomoyo filled the teapot with water to then place it on the electric stove. She opened a cupboard, got two mugs and placed them on the counter. The lovely girl took two little bags of tea and placed them inside each one of the mugs. Eriol couldn't help himself but stare in amazement at the girl in front of him, moving around the kitchen she seemed to know like the back of her hand as if she had been living there all her life. She fitted the description of a lovely wife inch by inch and that thought made him blush. The girl however didn't notice it, busy as she was taking the teapot away from the stove to then turn it off. Tomoyo handed one mug to the unknown spectator of her very move after she had filled it with steaming hot water.

"There's something I need to tell you Eriol," she said softly, taking her mug.

"Is anything the matter?" asked Eriol sensing the concern in her beautiful soprano voice, moving up and down the tea bag.

Tomoyo told him everything that happened early that day. Her eyes looking straight into his, noticing how the sparks were no longer there making him look gloomy. "That's why I've been thinking that maybe," she paused unsure of what she had intended to say but she found in his eyes what was needed, "I could go with her," she finally said, hands trembling slightly against the hot cup, trying to take a sip of the warm liquid.

There was a long pregnant silence before she heard his deep and rich voice. "That would be wonderful Tomoyo," a sincere smile displayed on his face. "I've noticed how fond Annette is to you. I'm sure she'd love to have you with her that day and don't worry, she'll be fine." Warm and incredibly soft hands caressing softly her cheek making her blush. She smiled.

Early the day after, they were all seated in the kitchen table having breakfast and talking about whatever they had in mind. Annette looked better but sadness was still visible in her usual cheerful eyes.

"Are you feeling any better?" asked Tomoyo spreading butter on her toast.

"Yes, I am. Thank you for everything Tomoyo," replied the young lady smiling softly at her, taking a sip of her orange juice.

Later that day... 

"Can I come in?" asked Tomoyo from the hall knocking the girl's bedroom door after lunch.

"Of course!" came out a soft voice and she stepped inside the girl's huge room.

"Have you decided what you are going to do?" inquired Tomoyo having seat beside the girl.

"Not at all. You see, I'd like to go but I'm not sure if I can deal with it," explained the gray-blue eyed young lady.

"I understand," said Tomoyo and breather deeply. "I was wondering, what if I go with you?"

"Are you serious? Do you really mean it?" inquired Annette. While her expression changed suddenly into one of pure joy.

"Of course I'm serious! I wouldn't play with something like that!" Her smile grew bigger.

"Of course I'd love to go with you! You're the best Tomoyo!" beamed the little girl hugging Tomoyo tightly but let her go suddenly with a worried look in her pretty eyes.

"Don't worry about your father, I've talked to him already and he gave me his approval," explained Tomoyo smiling fondly at her.

"You did it? I can't believe it!" exclaimed Annette regaining her cheerful self.

Friday morning, Tomoyo woke up early and took a long shower. She wore a tartan-ish low-cut pleated mini skirt in red and black, a black tight tank top and black high-heeled shoes with a thin strap at her toes and ankle showing off dainty feet. She applied a fresh makeup and adorned her usual jewelry set: a set of ten thin silver bracelets in her right arm, her platinum Cartier watch in the other, a single platinum ring with a sakura blossom shaped diamond and long silver earrings. She grabbed her handbag with all her essentials and exited the beautiful bedroom.

When she entered the kitchen, she found out that everybody was already there. The fashionista greeted everyone good morning with a bright smile and felt Eriol's deep-blue eyes gazing at her which made her feel a tad-bit uncomfortable, but she managed to sit down in an empty chair and began to eat breakfast.

"Isn't she stunning Eriol?" Asked casually the female guardian with a mischievous smile.

Eriol was speechless, but regained his composure. "Yes, indeed she is." His deep voice was heard and said woman blushed prettily.

"You'll be the envy of all my friends!" squealed Annette excitedly.

"Now ladies, we must be going if you don't want to be late," was the still stricken man's advice.

Tomoyo finished quickly her meal without dropping her lady manners and joined Eriol and Annette in the entrance. The handsome man drove them to Ave Maria Elementary School and after they had said their farewells and he promised to pick them up at one sharp in the afternoon, the car disappeared down the road.

"Here we are Tomoyo!" said the little girl cheerfully.

"Your school is so nice! I remember when I first came here, I fell in love with it!" was Tomoyo's reply looking at the sight of the marvelous building in front of her. "I wanted to ask you, if you don't mind, what do they now about Mizuki-san?"

"They don't know about my mother's death. No one has asked so far anyways, though I bet they have some suspicions because I'm always with my father," answered the girl in a soft voice. "That's why I want you to be my mom... for today... it you don't mind..." pleading gray-blue eyes meeting warm and understanding amethyst ones.

Tomoyo's heart melted right at that moment, and who wouldn't with the sole power of the puppy-eyes she was giving her. "Don't worry sweetie, everything will be alright." Her hands squeezing slightly Annette's ones.

Annette showed Tomoyo around the school until the soft melody of the bell, much alike the one in Tomoeda, filled the air. The girl guided the stylish princess through many halls to her classroom, holding her hand all the time with a content smile playing on her cherry lips. They entered the spacious room filled with twenty creamy wooden desks and met a lot of girls with their mothers. Tomoyo felt Annette's hand stiffen a little so she looked down at her and smiled warmly.

The classroom became suddenly quiet and they felt how all the eyes were upon them. Some girls gasped in awe, others whispered something to one another while the older women in their middle thirties or elder forties were speechless. The woman in front of them was scandalously young to be the mother of a six year-old. They were chocked about Tomoyo's appearance as well; she was too modern and stylish for the taste of the conservative women.

"Good morning!" Greeted Tomoyo cheerfully, smiling at the rows of girls and women.

"Hello Annette! I see you finally managed to bring your mother with you," snickered a brown haired girl with an evil smirk.

"Hello Chloe," greeted back Annette, hiding her anger behind her polite smile; an art she had inherited. That girl was always annoying her and she didn't know why, but today things were going to be different. She always tried to be polite and neutral like she was taught but no more, she had had enough.

Another girl, one with short blond hair and sky blue eyes approached her and placed a hand in Annette's right shoulder. "Hi Ann! Don't worry about her, you know she's always that way." She offered her a sincere smile. "Aren't you going to introduce me to your mother?"

Annette was taken aback for a moment but then smiled at her most friendly classmate. "Hello Jeanne! Were are my manners? Mom, this is Jeanne D'blass, Jeanne this is my mother Tomoyo" she said pointing to the girl and then to a smiling Tomoyo.

"Nice to meet you Mrs. Hiiragizawa," said the blond girl shaking hands with her.

"It's my pleasure, but please drop the 'Mrs.' It makes me feel awfully old!" replied Tomoyo giggling softly.

"Aright then!" said the kind girl smiling. "You have such an enchanting and beautiful mother Ann," a big smile on the girl's thin lips.

Before Annette could say anything else, Miss. Cherry, a woman in her later twenties with jet black hair and kind honey-brown eyes, entered the classroom. "Good Morning everyone! To those who don't know me, I'm Cherry Eastwing and will be spending this day with you," the woman introduced herself to her audience and motioned them to sit down with a polite smile.

The women sat down besides their daughters in their spacious desk, each bank seated comfortably two people. Annette and Tomoyo were no exception, and the elder girl followed the younger one to her seat located in the center of the big room.

"I want you to know that this is an initiative of Ave Maria Elementary School to improve the development of our children by nurturing the relationship between mother and daughter, most especially in today's world where is usual for both parents to work" explained the teacher looking at her listeners. "Today we are going to have lots of activities in concordance with that objective but first I need some volunteers." She finished her short speech and took a clipboard from her desk.

Tomoyo looked down at Annette and smiling fondly at her she raised a slender hand. The teacher acknowledged the gesture with a nod and a smile, writing down some other notes. In fact she was silently checking the attendance and nobody seemed to be missing.

"So Mrs. Hiiragizawa, are you a volunteer?" asked the woman and Tomoyo felt her face become warmer than usual at the way the teacher had addressed her, but fought the blush and succeeded. Annette however noticed it and giggled softly.

"Yes madam," replied the black-purplish haired young woman.

"Good, any others?" inquired the teacher and got three more hands up. "Ok, that's alright. Mind to come here so I can explain you what you are going to do?"

The women said as they were told and waited for Mrs. Eastwing to take some papers, pencils, markers and crayons. She explained them later what they had to do: make groups of five girls with their moms and give each team a long sheet of paper and writing utensils. They had to draw the first thing that came to their minds and then pass the marker or pencil to the person immediately next to them who had the turn to draw something that complemented the previous drawing but without talking between them under any circumstance. They had fifteen minutes to complete the activity and return the sheets to the teacher. That was a Psychological activity to know how intertwined they were to each other and the level of understanding between them. No one had a dramatic level of misunderstanding but the Hiiragizawas did great.

Then the teacher led the way towards the Home Economics classroom and ordered to put aprons over them. Each pair of relatives was going to bake something they really enjoyed and then share it with the others. Annette remembered the day she spent baking in "Fruits & Candy", a joyful smile reaching her lips at the merry memory.

"What do you want to bake dear?" asked the young woman softly. Taking off the pieces of jewelry she wore in her hands and placing them inside her small hand bag.

"A strawberry cake like the one we baked in Japan, remember?" was the girl's answer, looking for the ingredients.

"I remember! You ended up covered in flour from head to toe!" said Tomoyo giggling softly and placing a bowl in front of her with a wooden spoon.

Mothers and daughters spent two hours in the special classroom baking, laughing and sharing. Annette's cake was proclaimed the best of the day and the teacher gave her a smiling face round sticker to be put in the white shirt of her uniform. Tomoyo hugged her tightly and kissed her in the right cheek, everyone clapped.

They got a little recess and the girls sat in the grass with their backs resting against an old tree. Some other classmates of Annette came towards them and asked for their permission to stay with them. Annette wasn't very sure but the stylish lady dismissed her worries squeezing the child's hand.

"This is such a shock for us Annette, I mean, your mother is so cool!" said one of the girls with bright green eyes that reminded Tomoyo of her best friend.

She also noticed the tint of pride in Annette's gray-blue eyes and smiled inwardly. "I'm very much flattered," was her sincere reply.

"Yes, Vicky is right. You see, she looks like your elder sister or something. It must be so cool to have a mom like her, not that I'm complaining," said a light-violet long haired girl.

"I like your sense of fashion, maybe you can give us some pointers?" beamed another girl. Tomoyo couldn't help but smile at the conversation going on about her.

"What do you do?" asked a soft voice belonging to a raven girl.

"Well, basically, I'm a business manager," answered Tomoyo not wanting to get into details because that could be a problem. She wasn't intimidated about the girls' situation since they shared Annette's status but Tomoyo herself didn't like to show off her own wealth or make a big deal about it. She always has been a very humble person.

"How did your parents meet?" A question that was suddenly asked by a high-pitched voice. Tomoyo's train of thought was interrupted and she noticed how Annette became paler than usual. The inquiring girl that held that evil smirk had popped out of nowhere and was enjoining every moment of the tension she had created within the group.

Everything happened so soon and before the recently arrived girl could say something else, Tomoyo spoke softly, hiding her sudden anger behind a polite mask. That girl wanted to hurt Annette but that won't happen as long as she is with her. "Chloe is your name, am I right?" asked Tomoyo casually gesturing the girl to have seat among the other school girls.

"Yes, you are," replied the girl remaining on her feet.

Annette's expression lightened up and Tomoyo smiled at her. "It might sound corny, but that story has some likeness to a fairy tale. Do you want to hear it?" smiling warmly at the other girls.

"That would be wonderful!" said a green-eyed girl taking a more comfortable position.

"Well, Annette's father and I meet when we were little kids. He went to Japan as an exchange student from England for a year and he took the same courses that I attended. The only desk that was not occupied was behind me and we became very good friends," began to elaborate the elder girl.

"What happened next?" wanted to know a light-brown haired girl.

"Since we were best friends, he helped me with my problems and so I did with his. We became so close that I know him like the back of my hand," she said and made a gesture with her own hands. "But then, the academic year ended and he came back to London. Nevertheless we promised each other to keep in touch and so we did." The girl made a pause to see the fascinated faces of her public. "But one day, the letters stopped coming and I felt so sad," she said with misty eyes like if she was living her memories. "The first day of my senior year as a high school student the teacher announced that we had a foreign student and I had the surprise of my life when I saw him entering the classroom." Even Annette's eyes were going all starry with her story. "We had a great time together and in our prom he declared and proposed." A dramatic pause and a big smile on her lips. "Of course I said yes and here we are!" She finished snapping the girls out of their magical trance.

"What a love story!" exclaimed one of the listeners smiling widely, who happened to be the mother of one of their junior audience.

Somehow at one point of the story, the parents decided to look for their children since they weren't with them. And then they found all the girls seated or standing under a tree listening something that seemed very attractive, so they decided to go there and got caught by Tomoyo's tale. The bell rang and the crowd excused themselves and began to walk towards the classroom where the teacher was waiting for them.

"Thank you so much Tomoyo! I really appreciate what you did for me," said the only girl that remained seated at the lady's side under the leafy tree.

"No problem, anytime you want!" she accepted her gratitude. "I would like to ask you something, what has Chloe against you?" concern displayed in her pretty amethyst eyes.

"I don't know. I've been nice to her since the beginning, I've never done anything mean to her," explained the dark-blue haired girl. "I think she hates me," she concluded sadly.

"Don't worry honey, you'll see that..." taking her face in her caressing hands.

"Everything will be alright" Annette finished the previous phrase with knowing eyes and a beautiful smile.

They entered the classroom and sat in Annette's desk waiting for further instructions. It was eleven thirty so Tomoyo thought that would be the last activity.

"Ok ladies, this would be our last activity, hope you had a great time so far," said the kind voice of Mrs. Eastwing. "Now we are going to have a Talent Show, so I'll give you thirty minutes to get ready. For that matter we are going to go to the theater," she informed but before she could stand up from her chair she said, "all the school will be watching you so be ready!"

They all followed the elder woman and entered a huge room with comfortable chairs that could easily contain eight-hundred people in there.

"What are we going to do mom?" asked Annette facing the lady seated beside her.

"I don't know. What would you like to do? Dance? Sing? Act?" Tomoyo gave her some possibilities.

Annette kept silent for a moment deep in thought. "I think a duet would be superb!" she proposed finally.

"A duet?" asked Tomoyo surprised.

"Yes a duet," she said and then whispered something into Tomoyo's ear so no one else could hear.

"Ok, that's great!" the elder girl gave in.

The half hour they were given went by quickly and the ladies were told to go backstage. The headmaster was the host of the event and greeted the students from other levels that were there to watch the Talent Show. One by one the pairs of parents and children were announced and made their appearance in the wooden platform that was high enough for everyone to see.

They performed all kind of things. The children would sign accompanied by their mothers with an instrument they knew how to play, or even danced. Some played short roles or recited poetry. One performed an act in which the girl was a kind of puppet and her mother was the puppet master.

Finally it was the Hiiragizawas' turn. Annette took a violin that was placed neatly on a chair while Tomoyo took seat in the grand-piano bench and opened the protective lid. The elder lady made some warming-up exercises with her hands and placed them on the keys. Annette was arranging the musical instrument against her left shoulder, holding it tightly with her chin. When she was done, she gave a signal to the young woman in the piano.

Soft and melodious notes got together to create a beautiful song. Beethoven's Sonata Nº 4, Op. 23 first movement Presto filled the room for 5' 23" with its magical and elegant sound. Both girls were so immersed in the tune they were playing that didn't notice the stunned looks of their rather big public. Loud clapping was heard when the song faded away. Tomoyo closed the lid of the piano and walked towards Annette who was placing the violin back to its place. The hand of the black-purplish haired woman held Annette's left small one and they bowed politely to their standing audience.

The day was over and after Annette said her good-byes to her classmates, they walked towards the front gates of Ave Maria Private High School. Many children from other courses were running around to their parent's protective and affectionate arms which made quite difficult to walk.

Eriol was already there waiting for them to show up at anytime. He saw two figures coming closer. A tall, slender lady hand in hand with a girl, talking and giggling to each other. He recognized them and a smile appeared on his handsome face. They looked absolutely lovely together.

"Daddy!" cried out Annette when she saw her father standing against his black Mercedes-Benz.

The smiling girl ran towards the wide open arms of her loving father and hugged him tightly. Tomoyo observed everything with a warm smile in her soft pink lips. She approached them and placed a slender hand up above Annette's head, caressing her hair affectionately.

"Hello Eriol, how have you been?" she greeted adoringly for there were some of the girl's classmates still lurking around.

"I've been great. How about you?" he asked politely.

"We had a wonderful time together, didn't we dearest?" she replied smiling down at the girl.

"Yes daddy! We have lots of things to tell you!" said Annette cheerfully.

"I'm glad, I must admit that I was quite worried about you two," deep sapphire eyes meeting soft amethyst.

"You needn't to," a comforting smile on her lips.

"Now I know," he said returning her smile. "Let's go home, I'm quite hungry you know?" placing a warm arm around Tomoyo's shoulder, embracing his daughter with the other.

Tomoyo didn't protest or made a move. She kept on that way enjoining his affectionate and protective hug, feeling a warm sensation within her..


	8. Relatives By Heart

**Chapter VI – Relatives By Heart**

Tomoyo Daidouji had returned to Tomoeda a month ago. The departure was so sad, filled with crystal innocent tears. Annette cried her heart out that Sunday afternoon for she didn't want to be separated from her recently found mother figure. Eriol had promised to spend Christmas in Tomoeda and that seemed to be enough and calm her sobs. Whoever thought that his decision was made on sorely fatherly concern was mistaken because his own personal reasons where also behind it.

Those days were hard for the amethyst eyed woman. She had an insane amount of work to do and no time enough, but she tried to spare some time to continue with her baking therapy and prevent herself from loosing her mind.

Weekly letters had transformed into daily e-mails that Tomoyo happily read and answered every night before going to bed. Annette had told her that she was now in top of class and that she kept practicing the violin. The British girl said in every mail that she missed her very much and couldn't stop thinking of the day they'll get together again. Eriol's letter were always funny and comforting to read, he always found a way to make her laugh or smile at his comments not mattering if she had had the worst day of her life. Nakuru some days logged in with Annette's laptop and wrote to Tomoyo as well, telling her how much both guardians missed her and how was everything going on in the Hiiragizawa manor. In resume, the lovely black-purplish haired woman knew exactly what was going on as though she was there.

The phone rang loudly and a maid rushed to get it. It was Saturday morning and Tomoyo was resting from a long and extremely tiring week. Tsubame didn't want her dear mistress to be awakened by the ring of a phone.

"Moshi, moshi... Daidouji residence," greeted the shoulder-length haired woman in a soft voice.

"Ohayo gozaimasu, is Tomoyo-chan at home?" inquired a cheerful female voice over the phone.

Too late, Tomoyo had been awakened by the phone and had picked it up, listening to the short conversation, realizing who the caller was.

"Ohayo Sakura-chan! It has been a while," greeted the sleepy young woman over her silver-plated cordless phone. Tsubame, hearing her mistress voice, had hung up carefully.

"It sure has! A genki desu ka?... watashi-tashi daijoubu desu wa," said the Li Clan Leader's wife giggling.

"I'm fine... a little bit tired but fine," answered Tomoyo yawning cutely. "This week was terrible, I though it wasn't going to end." She said stretching her body, breathing deeply and seating herself comfortably in the bed.

"I'm glad for you," a transparent voice through the phone. "Hey, I wanted to ask you... what are you going to do this holiday?" she said playing with the phone cord between her fingers.

"I'm having Eriol-kun, Annette-chan, Nakuru-san and Spinel-san over for Christmas... why?" answered the dark-haired girl not realizing what she had done, but when it struck her it was too late.

"Wait a sec... am I wrong? Or you had just called him 'Eriol-kun'?" Sakura teased, forgetting her little game with the phone cord.

"I guess I did..." was Tomoyo's nervous answer, looking outside to her garden as if something extremely interesting was out there.

"Is there something you have not told me?" asked the light-brown haired girl with a wide grin in her beautiful face.

Tomoyo froze. "I beg your pardon?" pretending she hadn't heard her best friend's question.

"I asked if there's something you're hiding from me!" asked again the other girl emphasizing the word "hiding".

"Mmmm... there's nothing really important Sakura-chan, we both agreed that since we've known each other for quite a long time we should change into first names basis" explained Tomoyo calmly while she looked at her perfect manicured left hand.

"Oh... I see... but if that's so, why you didn't answer me the first time I asked you?" inquired Sakura teasingly.

"Because I wasn't paying much attention... there was someone knocking at the door you know..." she lied, hoping her dear best friend won't find out.

"Yeah Tomoyo-chan... whatever you say" replied the girl in China feeling that there was something more.

"So, why do you want to know my plans for Christmas anyway?" the raven girl felt an urge to change the topic.

"Oh, yes... I just wanted you to come over this Christmas," said Sakura with a sad sigh. "But it seems that you're taken"

"And why don't Li-kun and you come to my house instead?" invited Tomoyo getting up from bed, walking towards her balcony.

"Do you really mean it? I'd love to go to Tomoeda... it's been a long time since I left" answered Sakura joyfully. "But I must ask Syao-kun first".

"Don't worry Sakura-chan, I'm sure he'll agree," assured the violet princess opening one of the glass doors of her balcony, steeping outside and breathing the soft morning scent.

"So desu ne!... hoooeee! I got to go now... I'll call you later ok?" said the Card Mistress hurriedly when her eyes glanced at the clock.

"It's alright, please send my regards to Li-kun and a bear hug to that precious child of yours!" was Tomoyo's reply, smiling fondly.

"Thanks!... Ja ne!" and the phone line went dead.

The still sleepy young woman pressed the "off" button in her cordless phone and placed it on a little table that was located in the rather big balcony with two summer chairs at its side. In the center of the table was a vase with fresh flowers of the season. The girl rubbed her clear amethyst eyes and then leaned against the handrail, taking a glance at the beauty in front of her. It was the end of autumn. The orange, brown and golden leaves were in the ground making a wonderful kind of rug. Tomoyo decided to go inside and take a long and relaxing bubble bath, to recover from all the tension of the past week. Maybe she will go to the park and take a walk later on.

In London, an extremely handsome young man was playing a melancholic but beautiful tune on the black grand piano. A door opened with soft cracking and a petite figure stepped in. The childish figure walked towards the man and had seat beside him.

"Why are you playing such a sad song daddy?" a curious voice was heard in the room. The girl facing her father's serene face.

"I don't think this song is sad," he replied with a smile that means something else is hidden. "Someway the beginning of winter season inspires me to play tunes like this... I think it's in the air. Thoughtful sapphire orbs meeting gray-blue curious ones.

"You must be right dad... it does feel kind of melancholic... isn't it beautiful?" was the girl's response at his comment.

"Do you think melancholy is beautiful honey?" asked the young man surprised at the response he got from his young daughter.

"Yes, but it isn't common beauty... it's something beyond that... I have no words to describe it," said the girl assuming the thoughtful look that held her father.

Eriol smiled fondly at his little girl. She was such a complex thing. He could sense strong magic in her but that wasn't the point. The girl was wise beyond her years and had a way to think that was uncommon for children her age but elder people. Nevertheless she had the enthusiasm, innocence, curiousness and carefree spirit of a seven year old. She was like a tiny work of art; his very own work of art.

Annette stood up and walked to the big doors, opening them soundlessly, exiting the room and leaving her father alone facing the trees trough the transparent walls.

The young reincarnation of Reed Clow was missing Tomoyo's company as badly as Annette but in a whole different way. He could still remember the night he came home late and found her lying on his leather sofa in front of the fireplace. How she had woken up and smiled to him so brightly. How she had greeted and offered him a cup of tea. Tomoyo would be such an enchanting wife. She had changed a lot, from a cute little girl to an astonishing young woman but still the lovely soul she was in her childhood days.

Eriol knew better than anything that his dear guardians, Spinel Sun and Ruby Moon, loved him and would gladly sacrifice their lives for him. He also knew his daughter adored him. It took Tomoyo only a week and some handwritten letters to make him realize that he longed to be loved in a different way. Not as a friend or a father but as a man.

Her smiles and gestures were recorded in his memory. Eriol couldn't help himself but blush whenever he was thinking of her or talking about her. Too bad for him that Nakuru, Spinel and Annette were aware of that.

October and November went on smoothly. Things in Daidouji Enterprises returned back to normal, "Plum Blossoms" was doing incredibly well and the same applies to "Fruits & Candy". The Londoner's business was doing likewise and all he awaited for was Annette's winter break so they could travel to Japan as he had promised two months ago.

In the early December, the beautiful businesswoman was wondering what to do to celebrate Christmas. She hadn't thrown a party for so long; always too busy with the many things she had to do. When it was necessary to hold a party or a celebration she asked someone else to do that for her, mainly Public Relations or Human Resources where in charge of that.

Sakura had called her informing that Syaoran had agreed and they were coming over for Christmas. She also told her that they were arriving on December, 23 and would stay at a hotel, turning deaf at Tomoyo's protests, telling her that there were plenty of available bedrooms in the mansion for them.

One chilly Saturday afternoon, Tomoyo was reviewing some documents in her study room when a maid knocked at the door. The young businesswoman let her in, putting the papers aside, closing her aching eyes for a second to rest them from the dull work.

"Yes, what is it?" asked the younger woman tiredly.

"You have a phone call from London," said the other woman holding a phone in her hands. Tomoyo wondered why the phone that was located in the study room just some inches away from her didn't sound and then she remembered that she had disconnected it to not get disturbed. "The woman who wants to talk to you said it's very important when I told her that you were very busy Daidouji-sama," explained the middle aged woman coming closer to her desk.

"From London?" was Tomoyo's absent-minded question interrupting her train of thoughts.

"Yes mistress... the caller identified herself as Akizuki Nakuru," answered the maid.

"Nakuru?" a little voice inside the amethyst eyed woman's mind told her that something bad happened; it was like a bad presentiment. "Arigato, please give it to me." She said pointing to the black cordless phone the maid was holding. "Hello Nakuru-san! How are you?" trying to mask her anxiety and concern.

"Hi Tomoyo-chan, I'm sorry if I'm disturbing you but I have something very important to tell you," began to explain an extremely worried voice over the mechanic device.

"It's ok, did something bad happen?" the Japanese woman's voice sounded worried. She got that feeling that something wasn't right.

"It's horrible! We're now in the Hospital, poor little Ann was coughing a lot last night and ran a high fever," she paused to catch her breath. "We thought that it was the flu but this morning she wasn't feeling any better, her fever was even higher and she looked so pale. She almost fainted!" Nakuru was really worried about her master's daughter and that could be sensed by the woman at the other end of the phone line.

Tomoyo's heart skipped a beat. Her amethyst eyes turned dark with worry and a slight frown appeared in her smooth forehead. "How's she?" she asked trying to sound calm and collected while she wasn't that at all.

"Ann is hospitalized right now. The doctors believe for her to have pneumonia," informed Nakuru over her red cell phone.

"How's that?" inquired Tomoyo wanting to get all the details.

"They said that maybe she got the flu and then got wet in some cold winter rain," explained the Moon Guardian looking down at Spinel who was seated on her lap, concerned eyes meeting one another.

"Oh my God!" was all the girl in Japan could say at the moment, she was overwhelmed by the news.

"But there's something else. Our dear Annette was calling you over and over again in her delirium so we believe she needs you to be with her," said Nakuru at the verge of tears.

"Don't worry, I'll be there as soon as possible," said Tomoyo looking down at the pile of papers and then glancing at her wristwatch. "Please tell me which hospital you are in, I'm leaving right now." She required taking note of everything Nakuru said. "I'm on my way," comfort mixed with concern were heard in her melodious voice.

"Thank you so much, I'll be waiting for you." and the conversation ended.

Slender fingers dialed graciously but quickly a phone number and Tomoyo got ready the private jet. She rushed to her room and took out a black wheeled medium sized suitcase and filled it with all kind of clothes and everything she could need.

"Tsubame-san!" Tomoyo called out coming down the carpeted stairs.

"Yes mistress?" answered a middle aged woman appearing from a corner.

"I'm leaving to London right now and probably will spend Christmas there, so I'm going to give all of you these three weeks off. Please inform the others," announced Tomoyo in her custom good nature for she saw no point in having half a dozen maids serving an empty house and being away from their families.

"Are you sure Daidouji-sama?" asked Tsubame surprised "Aren't you going to need us the rest of the month?"

"I don't think so, anyway I can manage. Don't worry, go visit your family and friends, but most of all, have rest and a good time, enjoy yourself!" said the young woman with a smile on her lips.

"Domo arigato gozaimashita Daidouji-sama!" beamed the maid.

"It's alright, I wish you a merry Christmas," hugging one of her closest and loyal maids tightly.

"I wish you a merry Christmas as well. Might all of your dreams come true." Hugging Tomoyo back.

The shiny limo was already waiting for her in the driveway. The lady had changed her clothes into a woolen knee-length white skirt, white turtle neck and long-sleeved sweater, long and thick fashionable black coat and a pair of leather knee-length black boots. Her only jewelry was her watch, silver long earrings and a pendant. A woolen long white scarf was placed elegantly around her creamy neck and black leather gloves covered her slender hands. She stepped out her house and got into the car. The chauffer placed the suitcase inside the trunk and drove off towards the private section of the airport. Tomoyo took her sliver-purplish cell phone out of the coat pocket and pressed the first "one-touch dialing" button.

"Good afternoon, this is the Li residence. How may I help you?" asked a kind male voice over the phone.

"Hello Wei-san, is Sakura-chan at home?" replied Tomoyo recognizing the male voice as Syaoran's butler.

"Oh yes Daidouji-san, please hold on a second," asked the old man.

"Ohayo Tomoyo-chan! How are you?" greeted a cheerful voice.

"Ohayo Sakura-chan, I'm fine. How are things there?" was the dark haired woman's reply. She couldn't help herself but smile.

"Everything here is wonderful! But you sound worried, what happened?" concern in the bright-green eyed woman's voice.

"Nakuru called me about an hour ago to tell me Annette-chan is sick, probably with pneumonia," she explained worriedly.

"That's too bad! Poor child, you want to go there, don't you?" asked Sakura knowing already the answer.

"Yes, I do and right now I'm on my way to the airport, that's why I called you," answered Tomoyo with relief.

"Don't worry Tomoyo-chan, we'll meet again one of these days, besides Syaoran's mother wants us to spend some days with her," said the girl feeling relieved as well.

"Thank you for understanding. You're the best friend anyone could dream of having in the whole world!" cried out the raven girl.

"Stop it Tomoyo, that's not true!" replied Sakura with a small sweat drop in the back of her head.

"I got to go, Merry Christmas!" wished Tomoyo, smiling brightly.

"Merry Christmas to you too Tomoyo-chan, and please send my regards to Eriol-kun and everyone there!" She said merrily. "I'll pray for Annette to get well soon."

"Thank you, Eriol-kun will appreciate that very much... Ja ne!" replied Tomoyo.

"Ja ne!" was heard and the young woman in the black leather seat of the limo pressed a tiny button with a red phone painted on it.

A female figure walked hurriedly but gracefully through the hospital corridors headed to a certain room number 405. The figure stopped in front of a white door that had the number she was looking for, craved in black digits. She stretched a hand ready to hold the doorknob but suddenly the white wooden object was opened and she came face to face with a tired and worried young man.

"Tomoyo-san!" he said with unexpected relief, wasting no time in embracing her tightly.

"Oh, Eriol-kun, I'm so sorry," the Asian girl cried out drawing circular patterns on his muscled back.

"Nakuru told you, didn't she?" he asked with a tired voice after the embrace was broken.

"Thank God she did so, otherwise I could have never forgive you." A serious expression in her feminine face.

"I must have told you, but I didn't want to bother you. Besides I was so worried myself that I barely could think about anything else," he said ashamed.

"Bother me? For heaven's sake! I care about this girl as much as you do!" A little bit of anger could be heard in her voice, but then realizing the puzzled look in the man in front of her she calmed down. "I'm sorry for my sudden outburst, I've been very nervous since Nakuru called me."

"It's ok Tomoyo-san, don't worry," and he smiled warmly.

"How's she?" passing him by and walking to the white hospital bed where Annette was lying.

"The doctors said that her condition hasn't changed and could be dangerous if the fever keeps on getting higher because she could convulsion at any moment," he explained running a hand through his unusually messy hair tiredly.

"Go home Eriol-kun, I will spend the night with her," looking directly at his dark blue eyes, reading his mind. "No 'buts' are allowed." She added firmly but smiling softly at him.

The door was opened and a woman with brown-reddish long hair came in with a cat-like creature hiding inside one of the woman's coat pockets. Her expression immediately lightened up when she saw the dark haired lady in the cold hospital room beside Annette's bed, caressing the girl's hot pink cheeks.

"Thank goodness you're finally here Tomoyo!" cried out Nakuru coming closer to Tomoyo embracing her in a tight bear hug.

Tomoyo smiled fondly at her and returned the hug. Spinel flew out of the pocket in which he was hiding before he could get cushioned between the women's body. Tomoyo noticed him and smiled warmly, rubbing his dark ear making him purr in contentment.

"Please Nakuru, take Eriol-kun home and make him sleep," she asked as if he wasn't really there. "He looks so tired and needs to rest." Concern in her soft voice.

"You're right Tomoyo. Please master come with us," Nakuru said looking at him concerned as well.

"I won't go anywhere, I prefer to stay here," he said stubbornly with determination showing in his eyes.

"You can come back early in the morning if you want, but that would be tomorrow, I'll stay here and keep you updated." She said facing him determinately. She had made up her mind and there was nothing that could change it.

"But," he was interrupted by Tomoyo who walked towards him and held his face with her soft and warm hands, meeting his azure eyes with her soft amethyst ones. His heart melted and his cheeks turned a cute shade of pink.

Tomoyo saw the effect she produced on him and smiled victoriously inwardly. Nevertheless she also noticed the extremely worried glow that his eyes held and felt his strong determination of not leaving his dear child whatever it takes. She understood his position, the one of a loving and worried father. Tomoyo smiled softly at him and letting him go she said, "I understand".

The chestnut woman saw it all and couldn't help but smile at the scene that was going on right in front of her eyes. The black-purplish haired woman was treating her master as a child and he was disarmed by her warmness.

Eriol returned her smile. He felt the support her warm and kind aura was giving him and he accepted it openly. He was disarmed and had no will to fight her back.

"Nakuru, please go home along with Spinel and take a decent rest. I know both of you must be tired," commanded the handsome young man calmly.

"Are you sure master?" inquired Spinel speaking for the first time. Eriol only nodded. "As you wish."

Nakuru took a glance at the girl in bed and after saying her good byes she exited the room with the black winged cat hiding again inside her pretty purse.

Tomoyo sighed tiredly and took off her thick coat placing it on a nearby sofa that was against the wall, her scarf along with it. She dragged carefully a chair and had seat beside the white bed. Annette was breathing with difficulty and her body temperature was still the same. Slender hands took away some locks of hair that were hanging over the girl's forehead while concerned eyes observed the pained expression she held in her childish face. It hurt Tomoyo badly to see little Annette suffering but it was a matter of time and she could do nothing to change that. Not even magic can cure illness.

"Daddy?" a faltering soft voice made its way through the cold air that smelled like antiseptic.

A strong hand wrapped Annette's small one that was resting at her right side. The girl calmed down a little but then the painful look returned to her face and a hot teardrop rolled down her burning cheek. "Mommy...?" she asked, knowing that no one would answer her call.

The woman in the room felt her eyes water and looked at Eriol. His azure eyes were also shining with unshed tears but smiled at her, silently expressing his approval. Tomoyo held the child's pale hand that was resting on her chest, moving up and down with her breath rhythm. She squeezed it softly as if to let her know that although she wasn't her mother, she was there if that could comfort her in some sort of way.

In her unconsciousness Annette felt a cold hand against her burning one. By the softness of that affectionate hand she realized who it belonged to and a soft smile appeared on her slightly open lips. Tomoyo noticed it and did likewise. Annette in an unexpected movement placed her right hand on top of her left hand so her small left hand was first, then Tomoyo's and right after it was Annette's again and at the top of them Eriol's protective hand.

Tomoyo felt something warm taking place deep inside of her heart. She started to sing soft lullabies to the restless child hopping that would help her to get some rest. Eriol could only stare at them like if there wasn't something more beautiful in the entire world. In his mind, a fleeting thought of the three of them being a real family made him blush. Tomoyo however didn't notice it, so caught up singing with all her heart and squeezing Annette's hot hand trying to give her some kind of comfort. As the minutes ticked by Eriol could feel his eyes getting heavier and heavier until he couldn't help himself but close them and resting his head on the edge of the bed, he let himself to be carried away to dreamland by the beautiful song of a fallen angel. The long and dark-haired lady felt herself extremely tired. She took a glance at the young man in the room and smiled at the sight of his sleeping face. The lovely girl gave Annette a soft kiss in her forehead and closed her eyes as well.

The early rays of light seeped through the transparent fabric of the curtains hitting the closed eyelids of the sleeping figure of a young man, but he seemed not to care.

The door was opened from the outside and a female figure stepped in. She closed carefully the simple wooden door to not wake up the three people that were sleeping inside. One, the younger one, was sleeping peacefully with a content smile on her soft pink lips. Her skin tone was back to normal and her breathing rhythm seemed healthier. The other one had her head on the lap of the child, her black-purplish hair acquired a clear-violet tone from the sunlight and was covering her shoulders and down the edge of the mattress. Her face was serene, pale hands still holding that of the girl. The other figure, a man, was sleeping soundly at the edge of the bed, a peaceful look on his handsomely pale face.

"Awwww, aren't they kawaii together?" asked the woman in a whisper to no one at sight.

"You're right Ruby," replied a tiny creature.

She smiled and walked towards them. A warm hand placed on the right shoulder of the young man, pressing softly. Sleepy azure eyes opened to life slowly to then narrow them until his pupils were accustomed to the bright light. A hand covered his mouth to hide a small yawn and a single tear appeared in his right eye which he quickly wiped away. Then he stretched his body and turned around to face the one who had awakened him. The smiling face of Akizuki Nakuru came to view in front of his bright eyes.

"Good morning Eriol, how are you?" asked the woman still smiling openly at him.

"I'm fine Nakuru, how are both of you?" he said greeting his dear creations.

"We're doing great," answered the brown-reddish haired lady softly to not wake up the other sleeping figures in the room. "I talked to a doctor and he told me that her fever had ceased and everything seemed to be normal, but she needs to be here three more days under observation." She said to Eriol who had turned his attention to the sleeping beauties.

"I know, I sensed Annette's aura getting stronger," he said, smiling.

Tomoyo began to hear sounds in the environment and her eyes opened slowly, placing a hand in front of her amethyst orbs to cover them from the bright sunlight. She breathed deeply filling her lungs with cold air.

"Good morning everyone!" the still sleepy young woman greeted, trying to stop a yawn, pouting cutely in the process.

"Hello Tomoyo!" Nakuru smiled brightly at her, and Tomoyo smiled back.

"Good morning Tomoyo-san, did you had a nice rest?" he asked politely, a smile playing on his lips.

"Yes I did," she lied combing her hair with her fingers. Her neck was hurting badly. "I see Annette is feeling a lot better now... I'm so glad," caressing the girl's cheek with her soft fingertips.

The child began to move with her touch. The girl with messy dark-blue hair opened her gray-blue eyes, narrowing them while her pupils were used to the light in the room and could focus something that doesn't seem faded. She wasn't sure why she was there but figured out that maybe she had got worse with her "flu" and her father, being the overprotective person he is, took her right away to the nearest hospital.

"Oh I'm sorry dear, I didn't mean to wake you up," apologized Tomoyo feeling guilty.

"Daddy! Tomoyo, it was really you!" beamed the girl, azure eyes full of happiness.

"Oh my, you're finally awake!" cried out a female voice with happiness. She walked to the girl's side, standing across the handsome young man. Nakuru had a huge teddy bear with balloons tied at its cute paws and a "get well soon" letter on its chest.

"Hello Nakuru, I'm glad to see you again," greeted Annette with an amused smile.

"I've missed you so much chibi-Ann!" putting the fluffy toy aside, giving her a bear hug.

"Me too... and thank you very much for the bear, it's so cute!" exclaimed the girl at the sight of the smiling teddy bear.

"You had worried us to death dearest, you know that?" said Eriol smiling fondly at his daughter.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to... I thought I had caught just a cold," replied Annette looking down, her smile vanished.

"But you are better now and must thank God for that," he said placing a caressing hand on her forehead, giving her a comforting smile and she smiled in understanding.

Tomoyo basked in the wonderful feeling of relief and contentment at the perfect portrait they made. However, her eyes were clouded with a film of tears and she wondered the reasons of her recently found vulnerability in less than twenty-four hours. Usually she was strong and always acting calm and collected; even distant some times, but now she was so emotional.

"Please don't cry Tomoyo, I'm feeling a lot better now." Small hands holding slender pale white ones. She had noticed the sudden change in her aura.

"It's just that I was so worried about you sweetie," wiping carefully the tear with her free hand, giving her a fond smile.

"I want to thank you Tomoyo, because you were here for me when I needed it," Annette made a pause to swallow and moist her dry throat. "I know you're a very busy person but managed to come here although I'm not related to you in anyway," she said the last sentence in a regretful whisper.

"Don't say that, perhaps we are not linked by blood line, but I'm sure we're relatives... by heart," said Tomoyo with a fresh set of tears, placing a hand atop the child's chest where her heart was.

Annette broke into tears and raised her small hands to hug the lady in front of her. Tomoyo understood and bent towards the girl until they were locked in a tight hug. The convalescent girl buried her small head in the lady's neck, her face hidden by silky and wavy locks of hair, like a thick curtain.

Eriol stood there all the time, watching them with adoring eyes, a goofy smile playing on his usually smirking lips. Nakuru was wringing a hanky in her hands, fighting with the tears that menaced to burst out at any moment. A moved expression was shown in Spinel's cute dark face, trying to comfort the chestnut haired woman who happened to be his partner whether he liked it or not. They were like that for a couple of minutes and then Tomoyo and Annette broke the embrace, drying her tears very lady-like and smiling brightly at each other.

A Doctor came in to check on little Ann. He informed that her condition had improved greatly but she still needed to rest and be kept under observation. Behind him was a nurse carrying a food tray ready to feed up the starving girl.

"Why don't both of you go home and take a shower and relax? You surely need to rest," said Nakuru concerned.

"I'll do that later," was Eriol's reply looking at his daughter.

"Go ahead, I'm fine daddy. Besides Nakuru will stay with me, right?" said the girl encouraging him for she knew that he had gone through quite a lot, judging from his disheveled appearance.

"Of course!" answered the pink-reddish eyed woman. "You too as well Tomoyo, you look ghostly pale and I'm sure that we don't want another person falling ill." Eyeing the young woman.

"Nakuru's right, please try to rest Tomoyo," said Annette squeezing the lady's hand.

"As you wish dear," she kissed the girl's forehead. "Thanks Nakuru," taking her coat and scarf placed carelessly on the sofa.

"Your words are orders milady, but I want you to eat all the food in that tray and then rest," said Eriol with a smiling face but serious eyes.

"Don't worry milord, now go." Annette played along with him, receiving the tender kiss her father gave her on the cheek.

"Do you need me to drive you somewhere?" he offered, a true British gentleman.

"I'll take your offer," she smiled softly at him.

And with a last good bye they exited the room, leaving Annette and Nakuru alone with the food tray the nurse had placed in a small table. The small girl had a radiant smile on her lips although her throat and tiny nose were still troubling her. She was daydreaming and couldn't hide her infinite happiness, not even tried to. Nakuru noticed it and a beautiful smile appeared on her cherry colored lips. She was so happy that her young mistress was smiling like that. Mostly because that could only mean one thing: the child was truly happy. Although they both, Nakuru and Spinel, knew the reason, the Moon Guardian couldn't help but ask.

"Why are you so happy chibi-Ann?" the unusually soft voice of Nakuru broke the comfortable silence that was in the now warm hospital room.

Annette blinked graciously as if awakening from a peaceful dream. She had only one answer and hurried herself to deliver it to the awaiting Nakuru, not caring if she knew it already. "I'm happy because I have finally found what I was looking for. I'm not motherless anymore." Tears of happiness were rolling down her ivory cheeks freely. She felt so relieved inside. The empty room that her heart held so dearly had been filled. She was complete. It didn't matter to her if Tomoyo wasn't her biological mother because they share an equally or far more important bond, the one of the heart.


	9. Thinking About Her Living Without Her

**A Child's Visit.******

**VII – Thinking About Her… Living Without Her.**

At the Metropolitan Hotel in London, a young woman entered her giant suite placing a key card and leather gloves on a mahogany console that was located beside the double white wooden door. An elegant raincoat rests in the hanger along with a scarf while the dark-haired lady continued her way through the fancy sitting room decorated in impeccable pearl-white and beige tones, towards the dormitory.

Tomoyo threw herself in the soft but firm mattress, her head resting on a creamy beige pillow while a thin pale hand covered her closed eyes. She wanted to get some decent rest before going to the Hospital again. She had arranged with the British young man to come and pick her up at one o'clock in the afternoon.

A man went to the bathroom and half an our later he came out fully dressed with tight black leather pants, a beige turtle-neck long-sleeved sweater revealing his wonderfully-toned upper body and a pair of black boots. His black-bluish hair was arranged fashionably with gel which gave a natural moist look. He looked absolutely gorgeous and he knew that, smiling at his reflection in the mirror… a mischievous smile.

It was true that the youth reincarnation of Reed Clow always wanted to be in the latest fashion. All the female population in London could tell that certainly and there was not a piece of fabric that makes him look bad. Quite the contrary, it seemed that all kind of men's clothes were made for him, he looked incredibly handsome whatever he wore.

Eriol entered the kitchen and began to make some warm tea for himself. The teapot started to sound and he took it away from the stove, filling a cobalt-blue mug with its liquid and placing a tea bag inside it. He placed the cup in the kitchen counter and began to read the newspaper, glancing at his platinum wristwatch from time to time, waiting patiently the exact moment to pick up his lovely friend.

Tomoyo was in the bathroom giving the last touches to her makeup and hair. White and warm fabric hugged her tightly from the shoulders to her middle tights, showing her graceful but strong curves and her wonderful slender, unblemished legs. The wavy hair was casually tied in a loose braid with silky locks of hair framing the beautiful face. A beret was carefully placed atop her head while hands were covered with leather gloves. She placed over herself the same raincoat and leather high heeled boots she had used the day before.

The ringing of a phone almost made her jump out of her own skin, so submerged as she was in what she was doing. Sighing in relief, she placed down her brush and went to get the call.

"Hello? Daidouji Tomoyo speaking," she greeted politely having seat at the edge of bed.

"Hello milady… It's a pleasure to inform you that your carriage is waiting for you," said a rich voice through the device.

Tomoyo could do nothing but smile at his words. "Thanks milord, I'll be right there," and seconds later the phone was back on its base.

Eriol was seated comfortably in one of the many contemporary-style chairs there were in the sitting room which looked like a huge lounge. He was so absorbed staring at nothing in particular that didn't notice the looks the women were giving him, how they walked deliberately in front of him and signaled him while talking, giggling and blushing. He wasn't even aware of the firm but graceful footsteps that were coming towards him, until a hand was placed on his right shoulder, pressing it softly as if to get noticed.

Tomoyo had seen him moments after the golden doors of the elevator opened, letting her step outside. A smile had appeared in her cherry-pink colored lips. She walked to the young man seated some meters away in the big room, apparently unaware of what was going on in his surroundings, perhaps deep in thought. Now was the men's turn to stare at her breathtaking presence, giving her looks full of lust, but she didn't seemed to care. Tomoyo was somehow quite used to it, though it was still uncomfortable.

"Eriol-kun?" she said softly to not scare the stunning man.

He blinked, returning his attention to the outside world, being greeted by such beauty. "Is that you Tomoyo-san?" a doubtful voice answered.

"Hai, who else?" she said playfully, scrutinizing his face which momentarily took her breath away. He looked like a Greek mythology God in modern times and that made her blush a cute shade of pink that didn't go unnoticed by his azure eyes.

"Did you had lunch?" his lips drawing a smirk.

"No, not really," was Tomoyo's absent-minded answer. "And you?" smiling adorably at him.

"Neither did I, why don't we eat here before going to the Hospital?" he suggested, standing up.

"It seems good to me," she said politely. Eriol offered his arm and she took it, feeling a little bit nervous by his closeness but masked it the best she could.

The _couple_ walked hand in hand through the corridors of the luxurious Hotel and entered one of the three restaurants there were. A man dressed in a formal uniform showed them to a table by the window side, in the no smoking area. He helped the lady with her chair and offered them the wine chart. After they had told him their preferences, which happened to be the same, he excused himself and went to get what they had ordered.

"Did you sleep well Eriol-kun?" concern in the female voice. "You seem… somewhat distracted" she said taking off her leather gloves to then place them inside her purse.

"Oh no, I had such a pleasant rest Tomoyo-san…" looking at her pure amethyst eyes with his well-known smile. "I was just thinking…" he took his eyes off her, taking a glance through the transparent surface of the window.

Tomoyo took a look at the window too, expecting to see something interesting to only find busy people passing by the other side of the street, with their arms full of bags. The girl knew about the weird behavior of her friend, and that equally concerned and made her curious. It was such and odd thing to see the almighty sorcerer like that, although it wasn't that evident to other people, to Tomoyo, the _observant one_ it was quite noticeable. "What are you thinking about, Eriol-kun?" she asked carefully, not wanting to break the _balance_ in their _conversation_.

He was taken aback by her question but somehow he knew it was just a matter of time for her to ask. A waiter approached them and placed down two crystal glasses filled with a dark red liquid in the exquisite set-up table. He also gave them the menus and waited there to take their orders. The oriental young woman read the entire English menu carefully and decided to have of the meat selection. Eriol did likewise and the young man took both menus along with their orders and walked away.

The handsome British man took his glass of expensive wine elegantly in his right hand, moving it in circles, making the liquid shine in the light of the electric chandeliers. He sipped the red wine which had an unique and exquisite combination of flavors that moisturized his suddenly dry throat. "It's just that the past events made me think… about Kaho" he finally said.

Tomoyo watched him all the time and began to lose the hopes of getting an answer as the minutes ticked away. His answer surprised her, but she remained calm, afraid of doing something that suddenly makes him close the doors of his shield again. She understood him; after all they were very much alike. "If you want to talk I'm here to listen," comforting hands against strong but strangely vulnerable male ones.

Eriol looked at her eyes, loosing himself in her bottomless pools of kindness and warmness. He didn't know why he was feeling that way, but something in her eyes told him that talking about it would make it easier to understand, and most important, he knew by the look of those absorbing eyes that his _secret_ will always be safe with her. He took another sip of the dark red liquid and smiled, his left hand still being held by hers. "I was remembering the days when Kaho and I were together, when Annette was born and she died…" his melancholic voice sinking deep in Tomoyo's heart.

The woman seated across from him drank a little from her untouched crystal glass. She opened her mind and heart to listen to whatever his story would be. Nevertheless she was sure of something; it would be painful for both of them since she also knew the feeling of loosing somebody you love. Tomoyo kept silent while squeezing his hand tenderly, giving him strength to continue.

"Four years after returning to London when my mission as Clow's reincarnation was fulfilled, I asked Kaho to be my girlfriend. I was fifteen years old by then and hoped to be physically old enough to be her suitor. It's right that being a reincarnation I had the maturity of an adult but also had the appearance of a young boy," he drank from the glass still in his right hand, seeking for comprehension in her eyes. Tomoyo could do nothing but smile at his old classmate who was showing his open heart for her to see.

She wondered that their relationship was kind of troubled, because of their age differences and especially because of society. Tomoyo thought that maybe it was a clandestine relationship, and that was hard and sad to hide your most treasured feelings when what you really want is to scream with joy and happiness.

"She accepted when I asked her to be my girlfriend and we began to live together a year after," her train of thoughts was broken by his speech. He gave her a glance, looking for any sign of horror or disgust, finding only a pair of beautiful eyes that looked at him with motherly comfort. "It was a beautiful chapter in my life, I loved the sensation of someone waiting for me at home, besides Ruby and Spinel of course."

The waiter came again carrying expertly a silver tray with one hand. He placed down the plates and wishing them bon appetite, he disappeared as quickly as he came. Tomoyo minced the meat with her fork and knife, putting a bit of the juicy food in her mouth, chewing on it in a display of perfect table manners.

"We had such beautiful days… I remember clearly our first night together," he said with a mischievous smile and Tomoyo blushed slightly under the privacy that offered her silky hair falling down her face. Eriol decided to follow his partner and got a piece of his meat, making a pause as if to get the 'audience' more interested. "Six months after she gave me the most wonderful news I had ever heard… she was pregnant," the lady elegantly seated in front of him smiled softly at the glow of pure joy that the young man held in his azure eyes while talking about that special memory. She let go his hand to drink from her glass of water and Eriol noticed how cold his hand was now, without hers covering it. Tomoyo decided not to talk, afraid of breaking the magic of the moment. It wasn't all days when Clow's reincarnation talks about his precious memories offering you his open heart.

"For a person who doesn't like going shopping a lot, it was enjoyable those entire days spent in malls shopping for everything a baby would need. The toys section soon was my favorite and Kaho joked about it," he said loosing himself in a pair of amethyst eyes. "With a little bit of magic we decorated our baby's room, Nakuru and Spinel helped and gave their personal touches to it. I wanted our child to be dearly loved, surrounded by friendly people everywhere and to have a real family…" sadness could be sensed in his voice, which turned into a whisper at the last sentence. "Not like me, who has no parents given that I'm a reincarnation. The only parents I knew where Ruby and Spinel which I created out of nothing, but they treated me like my elder siblings, nevertheless I have never complained about it and won't do it now." At his words, Tomoyo placed again her comforting hand on top of his. "Nine months went by quickly and in a stormy midnight of Sep, 2 she gave birth to Annette. The pregnancy was normal and she was healthy but after the birth the doctor told me that Kaho had an aneurism and nobody knew about it… she only had some hours left, or luckily, days"

Tomoyo's throat was suddenly dry, the calmness in her eyes turned into watery waves and a crystal tear rolled down her ivory cheek. It was so sad. She wondered what had happened to her former teacher and somewhat came to a conclusion that wasn't that far from reality. But hearing the reality from her friend's lips was something completely different. She felt his sadness, loneliness and frustration all together in the way his rich voice was quieter and quieter until it broke into soft sobs.

"So my dreams weren't meant to be after all, Kaho met her daughter and gave her a name. That's the only thing besides part of her own existence that Annette has from her mother. My dear child got to know her mother by mere photos and tales I've told her when she was younger. Destiny wanted my child to be motherless, but I tried my best to provide her every single thing she needs, ignoring my own… but I think I can't take it any longer," he said ashamed of the implicit meaning of his words.

Tomoyo took a sip from her water. "I'm very sorry Eriol-kun… Fate has been harsh on you but looking into the bright side, you have a wonderful child to live for, she's Mizuki-sensei's legacy, born from the true love you both shared and treasured. I must said I'm very proud of you since it's quite difficult for a man to rise a child alone. Men's unique nature gives them whole different needs and perceptions. However you're not a _normal_ person and you had the help of your dear guardians. But there's something you must not forget and that is to live… Live as a man, not only a father. Very much alike to women who have their different roles such as daughters, friends, mothers, lovers and professionals for those who work; men do have their roles too and as long as your roles are equally played, you'll be happy and living a healthy life." Tomoyo said calmly to her dear friend, while her inner self was arguing with her. "_Who are you to tell such thing, look at yourself! A lonely person who seeks shelter in work under the pretext of improving what is already perfect. Slowly you're becoming your mother with the slight difference that you have not a child to leave alone at home."_ Those were the furious words her mind shouted back at her, but she dismissed her thoughts quickly taking another sip of the cold and transparent liquid.

Eriol looked at her with the interest of a child listening to its mother's advice, taking each word and sentence her mouth said to heart. He had devoted himself to Annette and has no regrets, but despite all the love he got from her, he couldn't help himself but fell empty in one of the many rooms that his heart held and his nature had. The words of the raven woman sank in his mind giving him the permission he hadn't asked but longed.

"Thank you Tomoyo-san…" Tomoyo heard Eriol's voice once again. "What for, Eriol-kun?" she said rising elegantly an eyebrow, smiling gracefully. "For listening, you are the first person to who I open up my heart, and I must say that I feel better now," was his answer, smiling sweetly at her, taking her slender hand in his. "What are friends for?" she managed herself to say, noticing how nervous he made her. "Now let's eat, I believe poor little Ann is be very anxious to see you again." Tomoyo drew back her hand almost reluctantly, trying to hold his gaze and a cute shade of pink covered her pale cheeks.

The British young man let her go, not wanting it at all. He found that her hand felt incredibly good within his grasp. Both of them took their knives and forks and resumed eating the delicious food that was starting to cool down, but they didn't seem to care since their minds were busy thinking about something else. Half an hour later they had finished their meal, including dessert. Eriol took one of his many gold credit cards and handed it to the waiter. After the paying process was done, they exited the Hotel and drove away to the hospital where a hyper girl waited not so patiently for them.

"Mou Nakuru! When are daddy and Tomoyo coming?" asked the girl looking to the park outside trough the big window "I miss them already!" cute gray-blue eyes turned to face the guardian.

"They must be on their way here, just be patient and wait a little longer" said Nakuru placing a hand on top of the girl's head, playing with her soft curls.

"Maybe you're right, I'll wait, there's nothing else I can do anyway…" replied Annette sitting in her bed with her arms crossed in her lap.

"What about if we watch some TV?" said the chestnut haired woman pressing the 'on' button in the remote control.

"That's a good idea!" and the girl arranged herself comfortably in the now comfy bed to face the electronic device.

They changed channels almost each five minutes, seeking for something that really captured their attention, until they got in Cartoon Network and decided to watch The Powerpuff Girls much to Nakuru's delight, all must be said.

In the busy streets of London, a luxurious sports automobile made its way smoothly between the many cars that crowded the small road. "Can we stop by in a store for a second Eriol-kun?" asked Tomoyo casually, turning her attention from the window to the driver. "Of course milady, but what for if may I ask?" replied the gorgeous man playfully. "You'll see milord, I want to buy a present for a young lady." She smiled sweetly at him, her eyes twinkling brightly. "Which kind of store do you prefer?" he said returning his attention to the road in front of them. "Oh! I haven't thought of that… Since I'm still not familiarized with the city I give you an opportunity to surprise me," pale hand placing back a lock of dark hair to where it belongs.

Minutes later after some turns, traffic lights and a car crash; a silver-plated Jaguar entered the parking lot of a very famous shopping mall. He opened the door for Tomoyo and helped her out. Very gentleman like he offered his arm to her and she took it gladly, surprising a blush at his nearness. The 'couple' walked trough the many halls and looked all the showcases that held the most captivating things the store had to offer, but none of those seemed to get the girl's attention.

"What are you exactly looking for Tomoyo-san?" He said looking with amusement the young woman's face. She had that look of a girl who gets more and more impatient when not finding the thing she searches for. "I don't know… I'll know when I see it," was her absent-minded reply ignoring the puzzled expression on Eriol's face and the looks of admiration and envy some people were giving them. Both of them kept on walking until the man was practically dragged with such strength that almost made him fall down. He raised his head to meet the delightful look his girl friend had all over her heavenly face. The youth were in front of a cute store named "Imaginarium" that had all kind of stuffed toys, teddy bears, dolls, small tea-sets, puppets and pretty things for babies and children. The place was colorful and gave a sensation of happiness and freedom that kids possess. The glass doors opened automatically for them, Tomoyo released herself from Eriol's firm hold and stepped inside the store, looking everywhere with childish delight. The British could do nothing but follow her smiling sweetly instead of displaying his usual smirk. He was so amazed at how the girl's mood could change so suddenly, from a quiet refined lady to an excited little girl, all within seconds. But he had to admit that he loved the new face Tomoyo showed him, her happiness and joyfulness were so captivating and infectious that Clow Reed's reincarnation himself felt like a content child.

Tomoyo looked everywhere not wanting to miss any detail, she wanted to buy the whole store and though she could, she decided not to do so. After half an hour she had picked a cute medium sized stuffed cow that sings and moves its horns when you press its paw. Eriol headed her to the cashier and she paid for it, asking the saleslady to wrap it as a gift and to tie some floating balloons in the bag. The raven woman requested her companion for a pen to write down a line and attached it to one of the merry balloons.

In the Hospital, Annette had fallen asleep tired of too much television although Nakuru was enjoining Cartoon Network's shows very much. Some steps where heard from the outside and two voices from different genres were speaking softly and the female like one was giggling contently. The white door was opened and two well known figures entered the room with the man closing the white door behind them. The Moon Guardian turned around to greet him when she felt his presence but no words came out her mouth. It was natural to see her master well dressed since he liked to be in the latest fashion and always impeccable, but she knew that today he had been more 'conscious' about what he had chosen from his wardrobe. The woman couldn't help herself but stare with eyes as big as saucers at her master and then her open jaw was replaced by a smirk.

"You are finally here! Poor chibi-Ann waited for you for hours and finally had fallen asleep…" greeted the chest-nut woman looking from the girl to her master. "Why are you dressed like that?" she couldn't help herself but ask.

"Is there something wrong with my outfit?" looking down at his clothes seeking for something out of place with a worried look.

"No, there's nothing wrong, you look extremely handsome… You'll get the eyes of all the female population here in London," giving him an evil smile. "But you only want a certain pair of eyes… Am I right?"

He blushed a little wondering how Nakuru had found out his most secret intentions. "I won't answer that," he replied. Tomoyo just looked at him with a questioning look and an amused smile at her friend's awkwardness. The raven girl left the man's side and placing the gift in the bedside table she took seat on the edge of bed. Annette moved a little and her pretty eyes fluttered open, a big smile reaching her lips instantly.

"Tomoyo!" she flung herself into her arms and hugged her tightly, her tiny chin resting on Tomoyo's shoulder. "Daddy!" Cheerful voice and small hands gesturing him to come closer and hug her, but since she was still in the woman's embrace he hugged both girls.

"Kawaii! You certainly look perfect together… It's a perfect family portrait!" squealed the pink-reddish eyed woman, clasping her hands together in admiration.

Eriol let them go and Tomoyo took the package that rested neatly in the table. "Look what I got for you my dear," handing the present to the excited girl. "Thank you so much, you really needn't to!" was the girl's reply, opening the bag with slightly trembling hands. "It's alright." The elder girl smiled fondly at the delightful glow that covered the gray-blue childish eyes.

"A cow! And what a cute little cow!" she then noticed the 'Press' sign in one of the stuffed toy paws, Annette did as told and the toy came to life singing merrily 'Old McDonald Had a Farm…' moving its black horns while it sang. Happy laugh filled the room and some claps were heard.

"How cute!" said Nakuru, who had approached the bed to get a better sight of the present. "Do you have a name for it, chibi-Ann?"

"I guess I'll name her Milk-chan, what do you think?" she asked looking at her father.

"It seems a perfect name to me sweetheart," said Eriol placing a lovingly hand on top of his daughter's head.

They spent the rest of the afternoon like a family, and Annette was no longer bored. They played all kind of games Eriol made appear out of the blue while joking and laughing. For the little girl it was like a dream come true, a family. The other four days went by the same way until the doctors let her go home with her 'parents'. Eriol had planned a surprise party to welcome her back and he was compensated with the child's happiness.

Later that night, when everybody were safe on their comfy beds, a male figure was seated in the so called _Throne of Evil_ with a glass of expensive red wine in his right hand, looking absent-mindedly to the forms and patterns that the flames created in the fireplace. He had taken off his glasses and that made him look younger and more handsome if possible. Deep in thought, the man's eyes held a strange glow, like a fusion between fierce, determination and knowledge; as if he was now completely aware of something that was carefully hidden deep inside of him.

"_This can't be true; I didn't feel so lonely before… I always felt complete and satisfied after she died. I thought that the love provided by our dear daughter was all I needed to feel complete… But then she came along, and entered my life without me really wanting it, and her kindness and grace awakened me of that state of slumber in which I had fallen into when you died. She makes me feel something so warm and pure that blinds me and it's hard to keep myself under control when all I want is to hold her tightly and kiss her breathless. All of this just when I thought that I was fine alone and that I didn't need the feeling of someone close to me anymore… I was so damn wrong, I must admit… Could you ever forgive me… Kaho?"_

The glowing figure of a woman dressed in pure white appeared in front of the man. Her honey colored hair floating in the soft breeze that blew the silky curtains. She was almost translucent but her beauty was increased by her angelic-like appearance. She held the handsome man's face with her hands and caressed his cheeks lovingly.

"My dear Eriol, how have you been?" her lips turned into a soft smile. "I'm so glad that our little princess is healthy now, I was so worried but decided not to come since I noticed that someone had been taking good care of her."

"Is this really you, Kaho?" he asked with incredulity, pretty weird in a magician.

"Of course it's me silly! Were you expecting another ghost?" And she laughed merrily. "But getting to the point because I was just allowed to come down for some minutes… I'm really concerned about you Eriol… What's happening?" Kaho asked with comforting eyes.

"This is pure nonsense, I vowed to be faithful to your memory," he said looking down to the floor.

"Look dearest; what's the reason in closing your heart and not to love again? We had our moment and we were very happy, but now that I'm not with you, you have to keep on with your life… Destiny wanted it to be this way and there's nothing we can do to change that. I beg you to not give away the opportunity to love and to be loved back, because love is the most important thing in the world," she said calmly, rising his chin to make him look at her.

"I'm not sure… What about Annette?" he asked.

"Our daughter will be fine, I'm sure Daidouji-san will be a perfect mother for her, you should know by now," Kaho replied smiling at him. "Please don't let her walk out of your life… I wish you all the blessings God has to offer, I know you'll be really happy!… Now I got to go, hope not to talk to you again because that means that you are in trouble and I don't want that…"

"Why? So soon?" he asked hurriedly trying to hold her but his hand went trough her like air.

"My time is over… I have to go back, good luck." Kissing his lips she disappeared surrounded by a column of light that emanated a sensation of peacefulness and comfort.

The spirit of Kaho was now gone, leaving Eriol alone with his thoughts and a smirk reached his lips.

He had made up his mind.


	10. Just Plain Milk!

**VIII – Just Plain Milk !**

A week after Annette was sent home, not without some recommendations from her pediatrician, the Hiiragizawa family went on Christmas shopping to get some things to decorate the house. It was Eriol's idea to invite the new family friend to spend the holidays with them like they had planned but with a change of location.

In the mall, the girls' eyes were shining brightly at the sight of so many marvelous things the stores held inside their showcases. They gladly could and wanted to buy everything but had to decide against it in order to preserve the general guidelines of the idea they had in mind to decorate the full house. Buying beautiful things that had nothing in common would look discordant; the thing is not just to buy but to know how to buy. They bought several boxes of different kinds of lighting, a huge artificial Christmas tree given that Annette pitied the poor pines; yards of garlands, lots of ornaments and candles, fabric posters, Christmas figures, tablecloths, bedspreads and towels along with many other Christmas' paraphernalia. The thing was that they had never spent the holydays at home, because for poor Eriol and Annette, it was painful to be in such a large house all alone. Nevertheless, things now were different because someone else was among them, and it was quite amazing how just one person can make the difference.

The group reached home at nine in the evening. The cars were neatly parked in the garage and with some help of the sorcerer's help and his creations, the bags and boxes were immediately sent inside the stately house.

"When are we going to start decorating Tomoyo?" asked the little girl with her eyes full of excitement, clasping her hands in front of her chest.

The raven girl was tired for they had spent little more than six hours walking from one place to another, picking things, thinking how it would look like here or there, carrying some bags and all the things that come with an intensive shopping day. But she saw the light in those childish clear gray-blue eyes, and the wide smile those lips with cherry flavored gloss held that she couldn't help herself but sight and say "Whenever you want honey."

"Really?" was the surprised but joyful answer of the British young lady. "Can we begin right now?" she asked still not believing her luck.

Nakuru, who was near them and had eyed Tomoyo had become aware of the barely noticeable tale-tell signs of tiredness and being moved by the kindness of the amethyst eyed woman she made a tempting offer. "What about we all go upstairs to freshen up, then have a nice dinner and begin decorating?.

Tomoyo thanked the gods for such a wonderful idea while turning her head to where the Moon Guardian stood, flashing a "thank you" smile. All she needed was a shower to recover her drained energies. "It's a splendid idea Nakuru!"

Eriol also saw all this and turned to his daughter, placing a reassuring hand on top of her nicely arranged hair. "Why don't you go and take a shower, change into more comforting clothes and come down to have diner?… You'll need all the energy you can get if you want to go through the full house," he said lovingly, stealing a glance at Tomoyo's smiling face.

The girl nodded while smiling brightly and with an "Ok daddy!" she disappeared through the porch door.

"You know, you don't really have to do this just now Tomoyo-san… I can go and talk to her," said Eriol placing a hand on her right shoulder with a comforting smile.

"It's okay Eriol-kun, I myself want to start decorating just to see how it's going to turn out. Besides all I need is a nice shower and all the help I can get from you guys." Spinel floated and perched his tiny self in Tomoyo's left shoulder. "And from you too Spinel, you'll be of great help!" she said caressing him under his chin, making him purr in contentment.

"Are you sure Tomoyo?" asked Nakuru concerned.

"Of course! You two also have to regain energies, decorating is not as easy as it seems to be," a joyful smirk played on her soft cherry red lips. "Now, if you excuse me, I have a shower to take!" and she also disappeared trough the porch wooden doors.

The handsome dark haired young man stood there, watching the recently closed door as if it was the most interesting thing in the whole world. His lips formed a goofy smile and his cheeks held a cute pink shade in them. Both of his guardians watched him with a knowing smile. Nakuru cleared her throat to make him aware of their presence. "Master Eriol, why don't you take a shower yourself? You seem somewhat distraught," said Spinel flying towards the door followed by a grinning Nakuru.

Thirty minutes later a feminine figure stepped out the bathroom dressed in a light blue cotton body-shirt that had written "Angel" in blue glitter and had a SD angel on it. She had on a pair of tight, blue jean shorts that ended just a few inches below her hips, black flip-flops in her petite feet showing perfectly polished toes and a silver ankle-band in her right leg. She rubbed her wet and shiny black-purplish hair to then arrange it in two loose pig tails so that it won't fall down in front of her face.

"Dinner is ready everybody!" Nakuru's voice was heard all over the place.

Tomoyo just smiled contently, went to the bathroom to hang the towel and then exited her room. In the hallway she found Eriol walking absent-mindedly and feeling like playing she increased the speed of her steps to catch him and patted him on his shoulder. "Hello there!" she said playfully, giggling at the expression his face showed.

Eriol who was deep in thought did not feel her coming and got caught off guard, so he almost jumped while his heart skipped a beat and he stopped breathing. "Oh my! Are you alright?" was what his ears registered when his senses came back to him. "What an evil thing to do Tomoyo-san… You scared the hell out of me!" he said holding his chest with his right hand to make his statement the more plausible.

Tomoyo was about to laugh her head off at the sight of Clow Reed's reincarnation. She could have paid all her fortune merrily just for that moment to be taped. The scared face of the almighty sorcerer was priceless and she knew it was almost impossible to see that face again, so she decided to enjoy it while she could. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to." Devious words accompanied by an innocent smile.

The British man couldn't help but stare at his guest's far too innocent smile and a smirk formed itself in his perfect lips. But then his deep blue eyes wondered from her smiling face to the rest of her presence, becoming aware of a pair of marvelous legs that were left uncovered by that ridiculously short garment of hers and swallowed hard. "I'll get you for this Tomoyo-san," his voice sounding menacing. The girl in front of him kept her smile but stepped back. "I don't think so…" and began to run the rest of the hallway and down the stairs with Eriol closely behind.

A running Tomoyo entered the kitchen surprising Nakuru who was placing the dishes on the kitchen table. Feeling safe there, the purple princess was about to take a seat when Eriol came in. "I caught you!" he said making her jump behind the Moon guardian, grabbing her by the woman's shoulders. "Please stop it Eriol-kun! I told you I didn't mean to… I apologize," she said looking her surroundings for a better place to hide. Eriol approached Nakuru slowly but firmly, "That's not good enough darling… You must pay" his voice dangerously low. "What's going on here?" was Nakuru's question at their sudden behavior, but no one seemed to pay attention to her. "Onegai Eriol-kun!" Tomoyo made a move towards the kitchen counter but Eriol was faster enough to catch her and began tickling her mercilessly.

"Please…" she giggled, "stop!" laughing lively, turning and tossing to get herself out of his deadly embrace. Tears forming at the corners of her beautiful eyes now shut down like crescent moons.

Annette entered the kitchen with Spinel perched at the top of her head with a curious look in their faces product of the sounds they heard in the hallway. "What's going on here Nakuru?" the childish voice asked just loud enough for the brown-reddish haired woman to hear. "I don't know Ann… Tomoyo came in running followed by your father and then he began to tickle her," a slender index finger against her chin. "Is that so? They look so cute!" squealed the little girl.

"Please… Stop it!" more laughter made its way out from the lips of the dark haired woman. "I can resist no more… Onegai Eriol-kun" she pleaded still tossing, kicking and turning around, trying to hit him in his wonderfully toned chest with her fisted hands in the process. "I've discovered you're so very ticklish and I want to make the best out of it, suits you fine for scaring people half to death" he said, not paying attention to her request. His mind was so intoxicated with her merry laughter that he couldn't stop, he wanted to hear forever that heavenly sound of hers. It just felt so good. "Pretty please! I won't do that never again! I promise!" his mind registered her sweet soprano voice again within laughter, interrupted each now and then by some hip-cups. He forced his body to do what his mind didn't want to and stopped, letting her go free.

"Thank goodness! I thought I was going to die!" she said, calming down. Her face felt warmer than usual and her pale cheeks were flushed. "My stomach hurts so much…" she tried to get support from the kitchen counter since her legs couldn't do that on their own. "I hope you are satisfied…"

The guardians and Annette were watching the entire scene wide eyed. They had met the child in them. "What was going on daddy?" the little girl found the opportunity to ask. "Well, Tomoyo-chan here scared your poor old father to death and I've punished her…" answered the still grinning handsome man. "Why don't we start eating? The food is going to cool down you know" said Nakuru seating herself at the table.

Twenty minutes later, they were all seated on the couches at the lounge, near the fireplace.

"So, how are we going to begin?" asked the Hiiragizawa heiress.

"If we want to be organized, I suggest to give out the tasks" the man in 'charge' said.

"I agree… So how about Nakuru-san changes the bedspreads and towels, Spinel helps Annette and me with the inner decorations while Eriol-kun puts the lights outside…" eyeing everyone in the spacious room, "You might use your magic, it would be helpful and besides, there's no need worrying of somebody peeking because is very dark outside." Her voice calm and sweet as if dealing with a child. "Then, when we're done, we'll get together to decorate the Christmas tree!" clasping her hands with childish anxiety. "So, raise your hands if you agree with me!" she said lifting her own.

Nakuru and Annette raised their hands and Spinel's paw emerged, leaving poor Eriol alone, who could do nothing but smile. "Very well, I suppose is settled then… Now if you excuse me…" walking towards the bags with the lighting boxes. He didn't want to freeze to death outside so he cast a spell upon him to keep him warm. Walking through the big French doors he turned to glance at the raven lady seated Indian-style on the creamy beige couch, talking to those who accompanied her, arranging the last details. "_I'll get you for this…_" and he left, not forgetting to grab a coat before closing the front door behind his back. No matter if he had a spell on, he wasn't about to be careless.

Nakuru exited the room moments after with all the bags that contained the duvets, towels and stuff; floating behind her towards the many rooms. Annette opened the packages of the tablecloths, candles, Christmas figures and ornaments, while Tomoyo and Spinel began to remove the "everyday" stuff, wrapping them in a special protective paper and placing them neatly in some boxes the creature like cat made appear out of nowhere. They went all the way through the large house until it looked like they were going to move out. Though all the paintings and the grandfather clocks, some chandeliers and things like that remained the same.

"Whoa, we're done with this… I thought we weren't going to end… Are you tired Spinel Sun?" asked kindly the young woman taking the petite winged cat in her hands.

"Not at all Daidouji-san…" replied the guardian with his tiny head raised, clear sign of dignity and pride.

"That's good because this is just the beginning!" and she headed to the lounge with Spinel still in her hands.

When they entered the place, it was all covered in plastic wrapping paper and a huge quantity of things piled up on the couches, nearby tables and floor. The "thing" that was actually missing was the lovely figure of Eriol's daughter.

"Honey? Where are you?" asked the raven beauty making her way trough the papers.

A small hand appeared below the many things. "I'm right over here!" she said letting herself to be seen. "I've organized everything in different categories, see? So it would be easier for us to find the things we want!" a tiny bit of pride in her voice.

"That's good! So let's do this… I'm going to put all the tablecloths on while you take the candles and set them in the chandeliers" a soft smile playing on Tomoyo's lips, walking to a sofa and taking what she needed.

"Okay!" exclaimed Annette excitedly, rushing over the boxes that held different kinds of candles.

"Spinel, could you please help her with those upstairs that are so high?" turning to the winged creature, concern displayed in her beautiful orbs. She was worried that, Annette to fulfill her task would try to put the candles there no matter what and get hurt.

The false form of the guardian beast understood her unspoken worries. "You needn't worry mistress" was all he said.

Tomoyo was taken aback by his last word but when she turned to face him, she found herself standing alone in the big room. Annette was walking through the hallway with a tiny smirk. The little girl had also heard the comment of her father's magical guardian who was floating beside her. She knew what it meant. He had approved of her.

The Japanese woman did what she had intended on doing while wondering Spinel's reasons to say that, concluding that in all the unlikeness it was a lapse. She smiled brightly at how wonderful the beautiful pieces of fabric, with their fancy but not overdone design, looked on each one of the many tables all over the house. "_Thank goodness I wasn't mistaken when I chose them in that store_" she thought continuing with her work.

"We're done with our chore!" said the clear gray-blue eyed girl when she met Tomoyo in one of the many hallways, placing what seemed to be the last tablecloth.

"I'm done here also! Let's do the other arrangements!" she said placing a warm hand on Annette's head. "Have you seen Nakuru-san?" She asked thoughtfully and Spinel shrugged at the mention of his nemesis.

"Somebody called me?" was heard from the center of the staircase.

"Yes Nakuru… We need your help!" announced Tomoyo waiting for her to come down the stairs to then grab her hand and Annette's heading them to the lounge once again.

Nakuru's presence was needed because if they ever wanted to decorate the Christmas tree after all the house was done and just before Christmas Eve, they were in need of her help. The Moon Guardian placed the figures of snowmen, Santa's, angels, reindeers and so; over the entire manor. The dark haired girls were in charge of the inner decorations like what to put in the tables, some arrangements made with flowers of the season, other figures, some garlands, etc.

Eriol, outside, had planned in his mind a design to put the lights that were lying, for now, on the snow covered floor of the porch. With the help of his magic and a levitation spell he managed to plug in all the lighting sets which looked like tiny rain drops. He decorated de windows, the edge of the roof, the balconies, and the nicely pruned bushes that were at the sides of the path that goes from the front gates to the garage. He also had decided to put some garlands on the fence in a wavy style, also adorned with lightings bulbs that were as small as rice so it seemed like the ornament glowed by its own. Two round garlands also with lights and decorated in silver and blue tones were hanging at the very front gates. With a satisfied smile he walked to his house, leaving the empty boxes behind, forgotten.

When the British young man entered what for two lifetimes has been his home, he was very surprised. It had nothing to do with the house he used to see everyday, it was absolutely changed. Full colored things were everywhere in the medium sized receiver whose main utility was the coat closet and a kind of sitting room for occasional visits. The couches had red and green tartan blankets casually laying on them, lots of cushions with Christmas' patterns were spread out taking the place of the usually champagne cushions. At the top of the fireplace was a nice large tablecloth with tassels at its ending points while Christmas boots were hanging at the edges of it by decorative hangers. Eriol noticed that the boots were filled with something, so he approached one of them and then placed his hand inside. "_What are these? Candies?_" he thought and got one of the wrapped things. "_How lucky, I got a milkyway!_" he smiled unwrapping the chocolate and putting it inside his mouth.

"Hello?" he greeted once he entered the lounge that was all decorated like the rest of the house he had seen so far but in a more elegant way. He became aware that they had re-organized the room to leave some space for the huge Christmas tree. He exited to room and was about to head to the kitchen when somebody called him.

"Daddy, are you done?" asked eagerly the little girl rushing her way down the staircase. "We have just finished now, Tomoyo is giving the last touches to the last floor" wrapping her arms around her father's neck who had taken her in his arms.

"Yeah, I'm done… Go to your room, put on a warm coat, your mittens, the scarf and then I'll take you outside" looking fondly at his beloved child, his azure eyes lost in hers. "Remember what the doctor said…" patting her back, putting her down and off she ran.

Annette almost bumped into Tomoyo and the elder girl smiled, moving aside. "Hi Eriol-kun!" she greeted from foot of the stairway.

"I've seen you have done a marvelous work here, is amazing!" he complimented smiling.

"Flatterer… You must also congratulate your daughter and Nakuru, they were of great help" she said fighting down a blush while fidgeting with a lock of silky hair that had escaped from the grasp of one of the hair bands. "How's everything outside?" she asked with a smirk.

"Fine… I came here to take all you girls outside to be the first watchers of the official first light-up" he replied, smirking as well.

"Dad I'm ready!" exclaimed a little voice.

"Nakuru, where's Spinel?" the handsome man asked, looking at the woman that stood behind the child.

"I'm right here" the creature replied flying towards the other guardian with caution.

"So let's go outside! You'll be shocked with my wonderful decorative skills" Eriol said grinning. "Come here darling, you can't step on the snow" he said, lifting Annette in the air, sitting her comfortably in his arms.

Tomoyo smiled at the kawaii picture they made, and followed everyone else outside, making a halt to take her coat like Nakuru did. They walked through the drive way, went out the garden, closed the front gates, crossed the street and stopped at the sidewalk.

"Ok, ladies and gentleman, be prepared for the most magnificent work anyone can do with an outrageous quantity of lightening sets" he said, half mockingly. Everyone just turned their heads to look at him at which he smiled and snapped his fingers. Milliseconds later, the entire manor came to life.

It's hard to describe with words how wonderfully lit was the Manor. Centenaries of lightened rain drops hanged from the edge of the roof and windowsills along with garlands that had silver-plated and navy blue ribbon forming an intricate design all over it with round ornaments of the same color held together remembering a small bunch of grapes.

"Kirei na! It's wonderful Eriol-kun" whispered Tomoyo aghast.

"You certainly out did yourself Eriol-sama…" commented Spinel Sun, sitting in Tomoyo's head.

"Oh my God! Is so cool! I love it!" squealed the brunette woman in delight.

"You made me run out of words dad… can't wait to show the pictures I'm going to take to my classmates" a mischievous smirk played in her delicate lips and her eyes twinkled in delight.

"I must congratulate you Eriol-kun… you did a wonderful job!" the raven girl wrapped in a beige long coat said seemingly recovered from her dazzled state.

"Thank you very much, I must appreciate that coming from a guru in the matter" he said smiling proudly at her. "Let's go inside, is freezing here and Annette can't be exposed to winter cold for too long".

"What time is it?" wondered Tomoyo out loud taking off her coat and placing it on the hanger, rubbing her hands to get some extra warmth as soon as the front door clicked close.

"It's two thirty in the morning… about time to decorate the tree and finish this up!" answered Nakuru. "I'm going to make some hot chocolate okay?" and then left.

"So, let's unpack the tree and assemble it while we wait for Nakuru" was the turn of Eriol to command. Everyone just obeyed and followed him.

The tree was divided in three parts: bottom, middle and top. They quickly read the instructive and began to build it up, with a little bit of magic of course because it was too big. Then slowly they opened each one of the leaves to make it look like a natural fresh pine, and truth to be told, that was a very hard and pretty painful task because the "leaves" often brushed against your skin in the process, leaving little scratches. Half an hour later Nakuru came holding a silver tray with tree cups of steaming chocolate and a cup with hot milk… this time she felt indulgent enough to her partner.

"Wow, it's really huge!" she exclaimed, placing the tray in a nearby tea table and then began to deliver the cups.

Spinel looked at his white beverage in disbelief and then looked at Nakuru with narrowed blue eyes, then back at the drink to then look at Nakuru again and so on for like a minute. "Did you, by any chance, dropped poison in my drink?" he asked calmly.

"Mou, you are so mean Suppi-chan!…do you really think I am capable of such thing?" she said with a hurt expression in her face, a hand against her chest and a shaky voice to deepen the effect.

"Do you want the truth? And for the last time, my name is not 'Suppi-chan'!" he said, emphasizing his hated nickname, glaring coldly at her.

"But it sounds so kawaii and it fits you" her face now showed a thoughtful expression with her index finger against her elegant chin.

"You're helpless… what about the milk?" he decided to change the topic before he gets a headache.

"Oh! It's just plain milk… I didn't add anything to it" she said cheerily.

"How many times I've heard that before? I don't trust you" he simply said.

"Stop being so childish Suppi-chan! You can ask anyone to try it if you want, so that you'll be convinced!" she half yelled.

That sounded congruent, so he eyed everyone else in there besides the Moon guardian and his face changed when his dark eyes landed on someone. "Daidouji-sama, could you please try my milk first?" He really couldn't trust his master that much; he had betrayed him so many times before. Annette?, well she was a little girl, but despite her innocent looks, she can be as mischievous as her father and on the other hand, he knew his future mistress wouldn't turn him down, she is so good-natured to do that.

"It's alright Spinel Sun" she said smiling reassuringly and took the warm cup within her delicate hands, sipping the beverage and tasting it carefully. "There's nothing to worry about, as Nakuru said, it's just plain milk" she said placing the cup on the table. "You know I wouldn't betray you" and then smiled sweetly at him.

Spinel decided to trust her… but the "danger" alarm was still off in his mind, after all, Nakuru being "nice" to him was not something he experienced everyday. His tiny pink tongue tasted the liquid and then proceeded to drink it freely realizing that it was, indeed, just plain milk.


	11. Merry Christmas!

**IX – Merry Christmas!**

It was early in a cold winter morning in London when the annoying "ring" of an alarm clock began to sound, gently first to then grow more demanding. A slender pale hand made its way through sheets and pillows tentatively until it pressed firmly the "off" button on such a noisy device. The owner of said hand did not move or made an attempt to get off the warm and comfortable bed. A small yawn and the sound of something moving against the silky sheets minutes later was all that could be heard. With a slight frown in the female's smooth forehead, glorious amethyst eyes were slowly opened to the world. She stretched herself vigorously still in bed and sat up, turning her face to the large windows of the balcony, watching the snow flakes dancing in the morning breeze as if in slow motion and such graceful movements made her smile. Tomoyo glanced at the clock in her bedside table and realized with relief that she had more than enough time; so she rubbed softly her still sleepy eyes, getting out of bed and headed to the bathroom.

Once there, she started to fill the bathtub with warm water while she washed her face and brushed her teeth energetically. Slender hands unfastened the small buttons of her Chinese-style nightgown and it fell to her feet. She stepped out the silky pool of fabric and then submerged her body in water, leaning her head backwards in a pillow like thing making the long dark tresses of wavy hair float in the crystalline liquid. A relaxed sigh made its way through her throat and out her cherry colored lips.

"_December, 24… Christmas' Eve. I promised Nakuru to help her with the cooking today…_" she thought while splashing some water over her face, rubbing it gently with some cleaning gel. "_Scary thing… I wonder how this day will turn out… my first Christmas surrounded by, dare I say, strangers, for I've grown accustomed to celebrate with the family old maids since mother died._" She took extra caution when washing off the gel. "_I wonder how Sakura-chan is doing… pretty busy being the Li Clan Leader's wife I presume,_" her lips drawing a tender smile. "_Am I ever going to have a family of my own?_" her previously joyous smile turned sour. "_Don't worry Tomoyo-chan! everything is going to be alright!_" she remembered what a certain light-brown haired girl with sparkling emerald eyes used to say when things seemed as dark as a stormy night. "_There's always a ray of light even in the darkest night_" she reassured herself… and then began to sign, a long heard song which lyrics seemed to fit her feelings as a body-glove.

I loved that song on the old tape

Little scratches, a faded title…

A blurry dawn.

And so the day repeats itself,

Accompanied by a summer breeze,

In a corner of the familiar day-by-day routine,

I suddenly meet with loneliness.

I'll never forget,

How fast I could kick the wind on my bike,

Going however far I wanted.

Lalalala I'll sing looking up at the sky,

Lalalala it's my life I'll walk on,

Using my own strength to go forward,

Along this endless road.

A single tear came down her flushed cheek… and then another and another… she couldn't help it.

With so many crossroads,

I'm always lost,

But though sometimes

I wander and sometimes,

I fall off the path.

I'm living the present,

Clashing with others,

Accepting others…

Even when I grow up,

I'll never forget.

Liquid amethyst eyes lost in the ceiling… as if she wanted to see what was beyond it.

Lalalala I'll sing looking up at the sky.

Lalalala it's my life I'll walk on.

It's something that's mine alone,

So I guess I can have some confidence in myself.

She smiled in resignation…

In the town we were born in,

We dreamed.

Every time I'm crushed, I remember,

That just like that song,

There's something I can do right now:

Step forward, even if just a little.

And then regained her courage and faith…

Lalalala I'll sing looking up at the sky.

Lalalala it's my life I'll walk on,

Using my own strength

To go forward along

This endless road.

Splashing water in her face to clean off the tears, she woke up to the world again and promised that for her friend's sake she won't let herself to be depressed, not this day.

Half an hour later she came out the bathroom with a robe tied at her waist and a towel wrapped on her hair. She walked across the room and took seat at the Victorian desk, pressing one button to turn on the laptop. Using her silver-plated purplish Nokia cell phone as a wireless modem, via infrared connection she logged in into the net and checked her e-mails. To her surprise, she had lots of them, mostly from her employees and co-workers with their best wishes for the holidays. She answered them all politely, wishing a merry Christmas and a happy new year to bring good fortune to them and their families. Her eyes relaxed and her face enlightened when she found an especial remittent: When they were kids, during the card capturing days, Tomoyo had insisted that the cherry blossom should get an e-mail address and Tomoyo herself had created the account on the server she owned. Sakura still used that address, especially when communicating with her best friend.

"**To:** Tomoyo-chan 

**From:** Sakura 

**Subject:** MERRY CHRISTMAS!!!

Ohayo Tomoyo-chan! wide smile How's everything going on there? How's Annette-chan? concerned look I hope that she's fine now, poor child. Please send my greetings to Eriol-kun and a tight bear-hug (you can give it to him yourself and tell him it's from me! ) innocent smile Also say 'Hi' from me to Spinel and Nakuru-san please! I'm writing this using Syao-kun's laptop in the jet 'cause I'm afraid I won't have any spare time once I land a foot in Yelan-kaasan's home btw, we're all doing fine; Syao-kun says 'Hi' and wants me to tell you he has a present for you and so do I! Nadeshiko-chan also says 'Hi' to her favorite aunty and blows kisses! When are you coming? MERRY CHRISTMAS AND HAPPY NEW YEAR!!! gives a tight bear-hug I wish you the BEST!!! wide smile Ja ne!"

The lavender girl read the lines three times and smiled happily. She took off the towel from her hair and combed the silky strands with her pale fingers to then begin to write.

"**To:** Sakura-chan 

**From:** Tomoyo 

**Subject:** Re: MERRY CHRISTMAS!!!

"Ohayo Sakura-chan! wide smile I'm doing fine, thanks! Chibi-Ann (as Nakuru sometimes calls her) is now healthy but has to follow some indications from her pediatrician for a month. I was so worried! But now everything's alright relieved look and how are you? What have you and that husband of yours been doing since I've been absent? smirk and how's my dear little niece? gives a tight hug and kisses of course I'll give your greetings to Spinel and Nakuru, but what's that 'hug Eriol-kun' thing about? Eh Sakura-chan? suspicious look you're becoming tricky over the years! gives an 'I see' smile maybe I'll just give him your greetings and good wishes… smirks btw, I'm at his house right now. Three days ago we decorated the whole manor and believe me, it was tiresome! looks exhausted I also have presents for all you guys! I hope to be there soon to see Nadeshiko-chan's face when she opens her present… so kawaii!!! all starry-eyed, dreamy state when are you returning home? So I can plan my trip over there! What about the first week of January? looks for schedule and opens the British Airway's web site to book a ticket I'll wait for your answer okay? closes the web site I got to go now, I promised Nakuru to help her with the cooking looks slightly scared this is for sure an interesting day! happy smile MERRY CHRISTMAS AND HAPPY NEW YEAR!!! hugs you all the best of luck and good fortune for you and your family!!! blows kisses Ja ne!"

She gave a last look at what she wrote before pressing the "send" button. An animated gif portraying a letter that folds, gets into the envelope, flies all over the screen an then a "Your e-mail has been sent successfully" message appears. The raven girl logs off, exits the program, shuts off the laptop and then stands up heading to the closet to get dressed.

Wearing low-cut, tight-fitting, blanched blue jeans with a long sleeved, turtle-neck red sweater that showed a bit of her mid-section, white socks and a pair of fluffy slippers; Tomoyo walked all the way through the hallway and the stairways, arranging her long hair in a high ponytail to make sure that no strand of hair gets in the way when cooking.

"Tomoyo-chan! You're up early today!" greeted the brown-reddish haired woman seeing her coming in.

"Morning!" smiling brightly. "Of course! If we want to get everything on time, we must begin early" she said, taking a toast and spreading it with low-fat butter. "What are we supposed to cook?" giving it a small bite once she finished her question.

"Hmmm, lot's of things…" her index finger against her chin in a thoughtful position. "Turkey, apple and potatoes salad, plum cake, almond cake, punch…" using her fingers to count.

"WOW… we better get started!" taking a cup of coffee and drinking it with quiet sips.

In a certain room, upstairs, a man tossed and turned in his bed trying to sleep a little longer. Giving up, he opened his deep azure eyes, blinking and narrowing them until his sea-blue depths were accustomed to the daylight. Stretching his numb body, he got up from bed and walked towards the bathroom to make himself decent.

"Good morning ladies!" he greeted humorously after a good forty minutes.

"Morning Eriol!" answered both girls at the same time, turning their attention to what they were doing to face him, and then resumed working.

The British sorcerer took off the jar of the coffee maker and served himself a cup of coffee, adding a spoon of sugar and cream milk. "What are you doing cooking so early?" he asked with an amused smile, watching how Tomoyo chopped the vegetables quickly. She had obviously mastered the technique.

"We are doing your Christmas' Eve dinner, you silly!" replied the brunette. "Tomoyo-chan's so nice, she offered to help!" hugging quickly the girl in excitement.

"Very well then, I'll leave you at peace so if something turns out bad don't blame me later" a smirk playing on his seductive lips. "Oh, and don't cut your fingers or break a fingernail!" his voice turned girlish.

The raven princess putted down her "chopper & slicer all" knife on the wooden work table to then place her hands on the hips. "Very funny Eriol-kun! Now please leave if you don't want to end up doing the whole dinner yourself and no magic is allowed" her eyes were serious and her voice sounded menacing.

"I'm sorry… I'm leaving" setting the empty cup on the kitchen table and placing his hands in front of his chest in a sign of defeat. Both girls eyed him with narrowed eyes and he left. Once in the foot of the staircase he heard laugh coming out from the kitchen and he smiled fondly. The man returned to his room to get some things and go out for he still needed to buy some presents. He wore black slacks, cotton, long-sleeved, black, v-neck sweater over a white t-shirt with the white collar viewable a pair of black moccasin. Just when he was fetching the Italian black leather wallet a knock was heard on his door.

"You may come in!" he said, knowing who it was by the aura surrounding the person. A clear-blue innocent aura.

"Are you going out dad?" closing the door behind her carefully with her small hands.

"Yes… is there something you want?" he asked, motioning her to sit by his side.

"Well, actually I want to go with you…" she made a pause, fidgeting with the red and green tartan fabric of her skirt. "There's something I want to buy…" locking her gray-blue eyes with her father's deep azure gaze and he nodded, understanding.

"How lucky I'm today! Now you'll help me picking up a certain present for a certain someone" a light smirk was displayed on his lips while his hand stroked tenderly his daughter's perfectly combed hair.

"We're going out ladies!" Eriol announced entering the kitchen where the aforementioned seemed to be deep in work, talking to each other from time to time, asking for advices and things of that sort.

"Morning Tomoyo, Nakuru!" greeted Annette, nicely dressed in a red and green jumper, which had a rich skirt, a white blouse with lace at the collar and cuffs, white panty-hose and shiny-black shoes.

"Good morning Annette-chan!" said Tomoyo turning her attention from the boiling water to the little girl. "You look lovely today!" She said, smiling at her lovingly.

"Yeah! Chibi-Ann is so kawaii!" squealed the brunette woman with a spoon in her right hand. "Are you going to have breakfast?" drying her hands with the red apron that had a reindeer in the middle.

"No, thanks Nakuru… dad will take me out for breakfast today!" smiling brightly and looking at her father, with rosy cheeks in excitement.

"That's right" spoke Eriol taking a chocolate-chip cookie from a plate "Will be back at noon, so the house is all yours!" eating the sweet food calmly, enjoining each single bite. "And please Nakuru, let Spinel be… or else I won't let you open your presents" he menaced.

"No, please Eriol… don't be so cruel!" the Moon Guardian cried with a scared expression in her ruby eyes.

"It's up to you whether I'll be cruel or not" he said with a smirk. "Let's go sweetheart!" he called and exited the kitchen leaving poor Nakuru almost sobbing.

"See you later!" the girl kissed them good-bye and followed her father.

"Take care!" Eriol heard once in the front door, putting on a black scarf around his neck, black-leather gloves and also black overcoat. "Let me…" he said to his little girl, helping her with her forest-green, velvet overcoat and red scarf while she putted on her black-leather gloves by herself. "Now I let you do the honors, pick a key-ring" a smile playing on his lips. His eyes saw how her small hands wandered through the many keys and stopped to hold one in a particular with the BMW symbol on it. "I thought you were going to choose the Z4 darling, that's your favorite" he said amused, taking the car keys Annette was handing to him.

"It certainly is my favorite, but, it's snowing pretty hard… what's the fun of taking the convertible when you can't use its full features?" her eyes watching how the snowflakes were dancing from the heavens to then lay on the ground. "That's why I picked up the 7Series… the sedan" looking again at Eriol with a "you see" smile.

The handsome young man listened carefully her explanation and found himself amazed and proud of such an elaborated and clever answer, she got a point and knew exactly how to point it out. "Very well then, let's go if we want to have breakfast instead of dinner" he gave her a smile "Besides, I guess the mall is very much crowed today and they might take away all the perfect presents" opening the door that leads to the garage, he let Annette to step outside, pressed the alarm button in the remote and then closed the door behind him. Both of them got into the car and drove away minutes after.

Several hours had passed since the chest-nut and the black-purplish haired woman began they work when they finally were done. Sighing in relief, they placed everything on the large dinning-table in the formal dinning-room and the magical guardian cast a spell to prevent the food from cooling down. They hardly saw Spinel during those hours of intensive work and the other family members hadn't returned from their little trip to the mall.

"Thank god we're done! This is the first time I cook such a big quantity and variety of food" exclaimed Tomoyo letting herself to fall in a chair. "I thought we were not going to end" and she stretched her tired arms over the head.

"You're right… one can classify this as a marathon! A very tiring marathon if you ask me," following her co-worker's actions. "But the smiles of Eriol, Spinel and my dear chibi-Ann are worth it!" her ruby eyes were shinning in happiness.

"I totally agree… it's like when I used to wake up early on Mother's Day as a child to make mom her breakfast and bring it to her so she could eat in bed" suddenly her expression became sad with memories "She always smiled at me, kissed my cheeks and stroke gently my hair with an 'thank you so much Tomoyo-chan! You shouldn't have bothered… what do you want to do today? I promise I'll be home early in the afternoon'" her amethyst eyes were all misty.

"I'm so sorry Tomoyo, it must have been very hard to you… even now" said Nakuru comforting the girl in front of her.

"It's okay…" breathing deeply to soothe herself. "I better take a shower… I smell like vegetables, meat, sausages, wine and fruits all put together" she managed herself to giggle and stood up.

"Yeah… I'll do the same" she said smelling her hands. "I think that if we go out like this all the street dogs out there will come and eat us, alive!" Nakuru made a scared face at which the dark haired lady laughed, and both girls headed upstairs.

"Hello?!… We're home!" said Annette loudly to the apparently empty house.

Spinel heard the voice of his young mistress and, since Nakuru and the lady were fixing themselves, he decided to greet them. "Good night young mistress, Eriol-sama" he said respectfully.

"Owww Spinel! I missed your tiny figure so much today! This is the first time I see you, I guess…" said Annette cradling the creature in her arms affectionately.

"Where's everyone Spinel?" asked the master of the Hiiragizawa manor taking off his gloves, scarf and overcoat; slightly surprised by the unusual quietness of the house.

"They finished their work in the kitchen and decided to take a bath… at least that's what I heard" he answered, his tiny head popping up from Annette's arms. "I must say they did a wonderful job… the food smells delicious" he commented watching Eriol's approving smile.

"Hello Eriol!!!" greeted Nakuru with a lot of enthusiasm, hugging the poor man tightly, catching him out of guard. Truth was that both, Spinel and Annette had seen her, but Eriol, who was thinking about god knows what, wasn't even aware of her running footsteps on the carpeted hallway. "What took you so long?" asked the brunette loosing her deadly grip, but not letting him go. Annette set Spinel free and motioned the shopping bags to her. "Oh! You were picking up presents! How nice!" squealed the woman with a delightful look over her face.

"Where's Tomoyo?" was Annette's chance to ask the over-excited guardian.

"She's in her room… I checked on her before I heard your voices and she said she'll be down in a minute" the ruby eyed woman answered, letting Eriol go finally. "I missed you so much chibi-Ann!" and in instants, the child was swept away from the floor, locked in the woman's embrace that barely allowed her to breathe.

"Nakuru… I… can't… breathe…" were the whispered words of the little girl.

"Ooops!" the woman dressed in a tight-fitting, deep red dress with a prominent neck-line, placed her quickly in the wooden floor again.

"Geeez" the girl sighed in relief. "I guess I'm going to put these under the tree then…" she said and walked towards her declared destination.

Tomoyo, in her room, heard someone knocking on the door when she was exiting the bathroom only covered with a white dressing gown. She focused her senses and noticed a clear aura at the other side of the wooden object used to keep privacy. "You may come in… Annette-chan" she said, sitting on the edge of the bed, combing her hair carefully.

The little girl outside was surprised, but came in nonetheless, closing the door noiselessly behind her. Annette had a bag in one of her small hands, when she saw the figure of Tomoyo seated so casually on the bed, a bright smile appeared on her cherry-pink lips and almost dropped the bag, running to her and embracing her. "I'm so happy you're with us today!" she buried her head in the lady's chest, feeling warm arms enveloping her in a motherly hug.

"So I am!" said the elder girl moved by the child's spontaneity. "You thought I was going to leave you?" she said adding a soft questioning tone at the end of her sentence, feeling Annette's head nod against the fabric of her gown. "Of course not darling! I told you I will never leave you and I mean it" caressing gently the girl's slightly curled hair, to calm down her sobs. They continued like that for a while, Tomoyo rocking her gently, until Annette stopped sobbing and faced the black-purplish haired woman. She cleaned the girl's tears and motioned for her to sit beside her on the spacious and luxurious bed.

"I'm sorry I broke down like that Tomoyo" said the girl, placing the bag on her lap. "I came here to give you this" handing her a nicely wrapped box.

"Wow, thank you so much! You shouldn't have bothered" all the years of training about well-manners, etiquette, politeness and things of that sort had a very deep effect on her.

"I would like you to use it tonight…" said Annette, with pleading eyes. "I picked it up for you myself… Nakuru told me days ago that when she called to inform you about my condition, you almost jumped in the first plane you saw… so I guessed that you had no time enough to put something to wear in such an occasion… so I decided to…" her small hands were playing nervously with the fabric of her skirt.

"But, aren't we supposed to open our gifts on Christmas?" asked Tomoyo looking at the box with interest.

"Those are the rules but… what are rules for? To break them all!" thinking what Nakuru once told her. "Besides I guess we can make an exception… right?" her eyes shining with eagerness.

"I guess so… oh kami-sama, I'm going to be a bad girl tonight, please forgive me!" and to the girl's surprise, she opened her gift. "Sugoi ne Annette-chan! This is wonderful" she eyed the label and it was her size. "But, how do you know my size?" she asked amazed, only to get a smirk in response.

"Are you going to try it on?" wondered the girl transforming her smirk into a happy smile.

"There's no doubt about it… just wait a sec!" and Tomoyo rushed to the bathroom in a childish demeanor.

Five minutes later she came out and the girl could do nothing but gasp at the sight of the raven lady. "_Dad will faint when he sees her!_" a mischievous smile on her lips.

"So, how do I look?" asked Tomoyo watching her reflection in the large mirror, twirling around to see the dress in every angle.

"Want the truth?" Tomoyo nodded. "You look awesome! Absolutely perfect!" jumping down from bed, approaching her with her hands clasped in delight.

"Thanks! Are you going to wait for me so we can meet your father together?" kneeling down in front of the girl, placing a hand on her shoulder.

"No, I must be going now… Nakuru wanted me to help her with something" she half lied. "By the way, how did you find out it was me without even asking?" the past curiosity came back to her mind.

"I just knew…" was Tomoyo's answer, a knowing smile on her lips.

The girl just stared at her, narrowing her eyes a little bit. She knew there was something more but Tomoyo did not give her a chance to find out. "_Sometimes she's very much like my dad… they have that same gaze…and smile…_" the girl smiled inwardly."I better go now."

"No problem, I'll be there shortly" said Tomoyo, standing up. With an "okay" she saw the petite figure disappear behind the door.

"Did you give her your 'present'?" asked Nakuru in the kitchen, looking everywhere to assure themselves they were not being spied on.

"Yes! Dad will just drop dead," soft giggles were heard from the girl's mouth.

"Great! Now let's get started with part two!" announced the chest-nut haired woman and both prankster girls exited the place.

"Good night Eriol-kun!" greeted cheerfully a pretty lady at the foot of the staircase. She made her way across the hallway with graceful but firm footsteps and stopped like a meter away from the midnight-blue haired man. The winged guardian flew to her bare shoulder and the girl giggled at the ticklish feeling of his fur against her bare skin. Eriol had changed his clothes also, and was wearing a not too-formal but none too-casual outfit neither that consisted of dressy pants, a silk shirt and jacket all in black. The way his blue-black bangs covered his deep cerulean eyes with no glasses whenever he moved his head downwards or aside made him look extremely handsome and that didn't go unnoticed by the amethyst eyed woman.

"…" he was left without words at the heavenly sight in front of his very mortal eyes. "Hello Tomoyo-san…" he managed to say after slapping his brain mentally. "You look wonderful tonight" his senses couldn't tell whether he was dead; already in heaven with angels and all, or not.

Tomoyo's curves were outlined by deep blue-purple velvet. It was a strapless, tight fitting, perfectly designed dress that reached the floor and left exposed the shoulders, neck and back. It was not an opulent garment, but had the beauty of simplicity and the clinging attribute to the woman's curves like if it was a made-to-measure dress. She had on the jewelry set Eriol had given her as a birthday gift some months ago. A thin layer of ivory fond-de-tent covered her flawless skin, blue-purplish eye-shadow and a touch of mascara on the contours of her glorious amethyst eyes and lip-gloss on her pink lips was all she had applied on herself.

Nakuru and Annette glanced at each other with laughing eyes at the dumfounded state in which poor Eriol had been thrown into and the blush in the woman's cheeks. "Wow, what a nice dress! It looks beautiful on you Tomoyo-chan!" exclaimed the female guardian in awe.

"Thank you Nakuru! Annette here picked it up for me, isn't it lovely?" exclaimed the lady in a merry voice and twirled for them to see.

"Sure it is!" replied the brown-reddish haired woman coming closer to touch the smooth fabric. "I must get one for myself!"

"I was pretty worried about you two, you know" putting aside the dress issue. "I thought you were stuck in the snow or something…" her eyes and voice showing concern while she stepped coming closer to Eriol.

The sorcerer somehow managed to get a hold on himself and awakened from his "dreamy" mode. "I guess it took more time than expected to do our shopping… right darling?" smiling to his daughter.

"That's right!… the mall was pretty crowed today which is common since people always leaves everything for the last minute," explained the girl matter-of-factly. "Can I have some punch?" turning to her father.

"Of course darling! Let me get it for you!" said Eriol gladly.

"What about you Spinel?" asked Tomoyo to the tiny, cat-like creature on her shoulder and he gave her an unsure look. "Don't worry, I made it! Right Nakuru?".

"Uh-huh… why don't we all drink some, like an appetizer you know, it's almost eleven" pointed out the woman dressed in red, standing from the couch.

"That's a lovely idea… let's go minna!" Tomoyo agreed and walked to the dinning room with the rest of the family.

They drank their beverage and proceeded to eat the fancy and delicious dinner nicely served on the large table which had an intricate pattern carefully carved on the twin leg set made of pure marble that supported the glass surface, which also had delicate patterns at its edges. The five of them enjoyed the fluid conversation and jokes until it was a quarter to twelve, midnight.

"Okay everybody, fifteen minutes to Christmas!" said merrily the brunette, standing from her chair in the table. "Let's go to the drawing room and sing Christmas' carols until midnight and then… open our presents!" she winked an eye to Annette in the process that the other's not seemed to notice.

They followed the hyper guardian and were soon seated comfortably on the couches, watching the marvelously decorated tree with red ribbons and a golden net-like fabric drawing intricate patterns within its foliage. It also had golden and snow-covered leaves inside its own, some berry-sticks at the very top and red thin-sticks very much alike some kind of ants forming a crown as a whole. Variety of red ornaments and iridescent snow-crystals, little shooting-stars, ice-stalactites and things of that sort were tastefully hanging from the branches of the tree. Like five net-light sets lightened the whole fake pine performing different lightening styles.

"MERRY CHRISTMAS!!!" cried out Nakuru, hugging and kissing everyone in the room, even poor Spinel who couldn't escape fast enough.

Tomoyo smiled fondly at the guardian's spontaneity… "_like__ Sakura-chan_" and hugged her back. "Merry Christmas Eriol-kun!" she said and embraced him tightly for a couple of seconds, feeling something warm in her chest and her heart increased its beating rhythm. The man enveloped her in his protective arms and smelled the essence of her hair. "That was from Sakura-chan, she asked me to hug you and wish you a Merry Christmas in her name," she said as if to excuse herself.

"Merry Christmas Tomoyo-san!" he wished when they pulled apart, unwillingly to let go.

"Sugoi, look right there above your heads!" squealed Nakuru in excitement pointing at an evergreen plant with white berries hanging from a chandelier. "You guys have to kiss now!" she announced, smiling openly in delight.

The black-purplish haired woman blushed madly and turned to face the female guardian. "I… I beg your pardon?" she asked, nervousness suddenly taking over her body. Eriol managed an smirk after he had gotten through his shock.

"It's an ancient tradition… the couples underneath a mistletoe must kiss!" explained Annette with a far too-innocent expression while laughing inwardly.

Tomoyo looked at Spinel for support only to hear, "It's a well-known tradition… and traditions are not meant to be broken… nobody has done it before, we can't be the first ones to do it…" So she faced Eriol, embarrassment displayed all over her face, making her look even cuter and enticing in Eriol's, now dark-blue, eyes.

"What are we waiting for?" he heard himself ask, enjoying way too much Tomoyo's uneasiness for he knew it meant he wasn't completely unnoticed by her.

The poor victim looked around just to meet eagerly faces. She gave up. "Very well then, let's get through this…" she finished her sentence and within seconds her lips were covered by Eriol's warm and caressing ones. Her knees weakened and the surprise of it made her lips part slightly in a delicate gasp and Eriol found the perfect opportunity to explore the depths of her mouth. Tomoyo lost her will and kissed him back, as passionately as he, melting in his loving and protective arms.

Neither Annette nor Nakuru, not even Spinel could believe what their own, perplexed eyes, were seeing. At first, the Hiiragizawa girls planned the whole "mistletoe" thing as a practical joke for Eriol and Tomoyo, and to put them closer as a second meaning; but the results were way too much better than they had expected. Nakuru had on a maniac smile while Annette was radiating excitement at the thought of a "legal" mom. Spinel allowed himself to show a content smile at the happiness of his master and surely, his future mistress. Those two really liked each other.

Everything was a blur, she heard somebody squealing, talking, crying out but couldn't picture out the exact words. She felt like in heaven, and so did Eriol who forgot everything about what was going on around them. They softly ended the kiss, tenderly and very unwilling to let go; but as nature would have, they couldn't defy the laws of Physics any longer. Azure and amethyst locked together with their souls exposed for each other to see. Suddenly something sank in the wavy-haired lady making her snap out of heaven and land foot on earth. Her cheeks were again flushed by the piercing gaze Eriol was giving her. "_Tomoyo__, get a hold on yourself! You must be out of your mind!_" her mind screamed at her. "_But it felt so right…_" a part of her mind retorted back. "_Oh please, shut up! How am I supposed to get out of this?!_" her psyche was a wreck.

Expectation showed on the faces of the guardians and the little girl, looking from one to the other, not wanting to miss a detail.

"I'm so sorry…" she spoke finally, her index and medium fingers against her faintly moist lips. "I just let myself to be carried on… I guess" her lovely voice was a dulcet whisper to the man's ears.

"I must be the one apologizing… I took advantage of you… shame on me!" he said with so much concern and truth… he really meant it and looked so scared of her suddenly running away or taking it wrong… any sign of her being offended in any way. He prepared himself to be slapped at, thinking that he deserved it… he had taken advantage of her after all.

The amethyst eyes softened and the cherry-pink lips sketched a sweet smile. He looked like a kid waiting for his punishment, so scared yet so vulnerable. It totally disarmed her and her previous confused thoughts vanished. "It's alright Eriol-kun…" her hand caressing softly his right cheek.

Eiol's downcast eyes immediately looked at her, with a spark hard to describe. He took gently her hand and then embraced her tightly. "Thank you so much Tomoyo!"

She was taken aback by his sudden actions but giggled nonetheless, she felt really happy right then wrapped in his arms and surrounded by the ones she loved. For the past months each member of the Hiiragizawa family had owned an important place in her kind heart without even telling her. When she realized it, they were already part of her.

"Let's open our presents!" cried out Nakuru, having seat in the carpeted floor besides the tree, looking for the bags or boxes with her name attached to them. Everybody followed suit and shared their gifts, hugging, kissing, giggling, laughing and wishing… MERRY CHRISTMAS!!!


	12. Happy New Year!

**X – Happy New Year!**

Hiiragizawa Eriol was pacing across his room; a small, black velvet box held tightly in his right hand. He had a thoughtful expression on his face, his beautiful azure eyes narrowed in a frown. Spinel Sun, who was at his master's chambers, was getting dizzy thanks to his restless creator who menaced to make a hole in the wooden work of art that was the floor, nude from the navy carpet.

"I just can't do this!" he said exasperated, having seat on a couch.

"Why not?" inquired the winged creature amused at Eriol's unusual behavior.

"It's too soon Spinel, I mean… we've known each other for quite a long time but, I don't know… I feel I'm going too fast…" Eriol sighed frustrated, looking for comfort or help in his guardian's eyes. He got a tiny smirk.

"Well… I know about cases of people that marry in a shorter time..." that wasn't the point, he knew that, but just said so to extend the torment to the young man who gave him a "so?" look. "Do you love her?" his smirk grew wider.

Eriol didn't comprehend Spinel's "silly" questions; he always had considered him the "smart" one. Looking at the cat's smile something flashed in his mind: he wanted to make some fun out of him. "_Cats are evil_" the black-blue haired man registered in his mental-notebook. "Yes Spinel, I love her" almost a whisper.

"Huh?" The flying guardian perked up his ears like he hadn't heard what the man said.

"I ache for her alright?!" Eriol now, was officially loosing his self-control. His face buried in his hands.

"Everything will be alright since all you need is love" Spinel returned to his "serious" self. "I'm not an expert in this kind of things, but I think that if she really loves you, she will accept" flying from the bed and sitting in the coffee table near Eriol.

"That's the thing… I don't know if she loves me…" he said, looking at his creation; the lost look still in his eyes.

"That's something for you to find out… all you have to do is ask her" sympathy showed in his feline eyes. "Think about that kiss… it might give you a hint" a small devious smile.

Somewhere else in the manor, a lady was working on her laptop; apparently reading some reports the people in charge of her company sent her for the closure of the year. Nevertheless her amethyst eyes seemed distant… her mind far from her current location.

"Fruits & Candy is running smoothly, no problems…" she absent-mindedly said to no one in particular. "Let's see… Plum Blossoms is perfect as well… just to take care of the Spring Collection… and somebody requested an exclusive wedding dress" chin resting on her palm, some fingers tracing the contour of her lips. "_Oh my, that kiss! It's been almost a week and I can't take it out of my head… I wish he kisses me again…_" her smooth forehead had now a frown. "_What am I thinking? Please Tomoyo stop it!_" but then her expression changed, her eyes doubtful. "_But what if what I felt is true? Could that be? Nah! I don't think so… but I love him_" her elbow slipped from the shiny surface of her desk and her face fell. "_Where did that come from? Do I really feel that way? Oh silly girl, what are you messing with?_"

The raven lady decided to dismiss her personal thoughts and concentrate on her work. She's returning to Tomoeda the first week of January and needs to catch up with everything. To tell the truth, the whole love topic scared her to death, so she wanted to get away from him to think things straight without his intoxicating presence. Besides, Daidouji Toys will be a whirlwind with all the reports she has to study, the market research, the branches and everything because of Christmas' sales. Glancing at the desk clock she said to herself: "_Four hours to get ready for tonight's dinner_".

Hiiragizawa Annette was lying on her stomach in the soft, queen-sized bed with her iBook in front of her. The headphones were connected and placed in her ears. Her head moved from side-to-side along with the groove, humming softly the tune with a content smile. The girl was overwhelmed with happiness. She got what she wanted and longed for the past years when she became conscious about her condition. Now she felt she had a complete family, her own family, with sweet Tomoyo by her side. The past weeks were pure bliss to the girl who couldn't stop from laughing, smiling and beaming in joy. She found it hard to sleep at night because of too much excitement, wanting to cherish every second as if it was the last. Knowing inside things are not forever, she enjoyed her current reality with all her heart. But the little girl also knows that you can pursue your dreams and in some cases change your destiny, so she silently worked on a plan (with some help from the guardians, of course) to keep happiness inside their lives. So far, the results where good… they liked each other and her father was behaving a little bit estrange around Tomoyo. He even blushed!

On the other hand, Nakuru was having the greatest of times in her life playing matchmaker with the mischievous child. Most of the expressions Eriol-kun held whenever something tricky had been cast on him, which also involved sweet Tomoyo-chan, were priceless. Besides having fun was one of her top-ten priorities so she wasn't complaining at all.

The winged cat-like creature also was having fun, his way of course. His sense of humor was somewhat more refined than that of his female partner so he just enjoyed the irony of the situation. For his master who used to be cool, calm and collected (especially around women) even flirting if the situation required so; he was now behaving like a school boy… just because of a certain lavender haired woman. Of course Eriol wasn't that obvious, but people who knew him well and were observant enough could notice.

The rest of the day of New Year's Eve went by without complications and the family was heading to one of the most exclusive hotels in city for dinner to then see the fireworks in front of the Buckingham Palace when the Big Ben strikes midnight.

A superb BMW limo stopped slowly at the hotel entrance, followed by a line of many other cars whose occupants had, probably, the same purpose. A man nicely dressed in the maroon uniform of said establishment opened the door with white gloved hands. Eriol came out first, wearing an Armani assemble that made him look simply gorgeous. Annette wore a rich, red dress with tastefully touches of lace, white pantyhose and red shoes. Her midnight-blue hair was curled and adorned with a dew of little rubies. Nakuru had on a forest-green cocktail dress that reached her knees, revealing long slender legs accentuated by high-heeled shoes. She also wore a transparent-green, silk robe that ended five inches lower than her dress; chestnut-hair in an elegant French-twist and white, authentic pearls adorning her neck. Tomoyo decided to wear black, low-cut, silk pants that hugged her hips and then loosened progressively downwards. A thin, golden chain with charms hanged from her hips and moved graciously when she walked. A deep-red, strapless, tank-top held secure by a knot at her neck exposed the creamy-white skin of her back and belly while still managing to cover her upper-body. The black-bluish, curly hair was twisted and held by Chinese sticks with some locks falling free at her back and shoulders. Golden bracelets on her wrist, long golden earrings and natural makeup finished her outfit.

"Wow, this hotel is beautiful!" said Annette in a quiet voice, holding carefully the red handbag that kept Spinel carefully hidden.

"Sure it is… so elegant!" added Nakuru discretely admiring her surroundings. "It looks a little bit similar to the other one we visited in Paris last year…" she said as an afterthought.

It was no secret that, to be there tonight, one must had made reservations over two months ago given that this was one of the most sought-after hotels to spend such holidays. The matron showed them their table located near one of the many windows in the crystal terrace which held a magnificent view of the velvety sky and Christmas' landscape. Idle chatter settled in between them while waiting for their drinks to arrive.

"Your order sir" said a waiter respectfully, placing on the elegantly settled table a bottle of Crystal Champagne and a glass of Coke for the child. "Would you like to see the menu, sir?" he asked.

The black-bluish haired man glanced at his watch noticing it was 10:00 PM. "Yes, please".

The waiter nodded and gave each member of the table a menu. Gray-blue, ruby, azure and amethyst eyes looked with interest at the leather-bound thin book in their hands, seeking for something that would satisfy their fancy. Once they had made their mind, everyone told the awaiting employee their decisions and he left once again.

"Minna, there's something I want to tell you." She said after a while of gathering courage. "First of all, I want to thank all of you for your generous hospitality," she paused and smiled at Annette, whose eyes instantly became sad.

"You're welcome Tomoyo-san, it was our pleasure having you with us" Eriol said, sensing that she was about to tell something that wouldn't be of his immediate liking.

The raven beauty smiled at him. "That means a lot to me," fidgeting with the napkin she had previously placed on her lap. "I'm must go back to Japan in two days," looking down at her empty plate.

Annette couldn't believe what she heard. That certainly wasn't in her plans and it completely blew away her playing-card castle. She could feel cold liquid at the edge of her eyes and a single tear rolled down her right cheek, but she tried to be calm. Tomoyo saw all that and felt as bad as the young lady seated across her, nevertheless she couldn't do anything to change the situation.

"Why is that Tomoyo-san?" asked Eriol confirming his suspicions.

"Daidouji Enterprises needs me for the closure of the mercantile year," the black-purplish haired woman explained, trying to be as calm as she could. Years of practice came to her aid.

"Can't you stay a little longer?" said Nakuru really alarmed, earning a bitter smile from Tomoyo.

"Believe me, if I could I would… but just can't" she said drinking from her glass of champagne for she had recently found herself with a parched throat.

"I see…" Eriol said in almost a whisper, holding the velvet box in one of the pockets of his jacket. "If that's so, let's enjoy the rest of your time with us."

Annette continued to silently weep, not wanting to draw attention from the nearby tables. "I'm going to miss you."

Amethyst eyes got misty and Tomoyo fought the urge to cry for she had grown to love the child very much. "I'm so sorry darling… I'll miss you as well," she said and squeezed Annette's small hand.

Two waiters came with silver trays full of plates and placed everything on the table. The sound of the dishes against the decorative plates broke the silent that fell in the table after Tomoyo's announcement. Wishing bon appetite the men left, leaving the customers all to themselves. They proceeded to eat calmly, mentally dismissing the last conversation and soon found more pleasant topics to talk about, which Tomoyo thanked inwardly because she felt she could not bear those saddened eyes any longer.

Hiiragizawa Eriol was feigning to listen, adding some comments and talking when needed. But truth be told, his mind was submerged in a mental fight with none other than himself. He decided not to bring up the "proposal" issue afraid of a rejection. Besides he thought that she might feel somewhat obliged towards him given that everyone else tacitly involved were also there, like Annette; just to name one. He scolded himself inwardly for being so selfish about this matter. True he loved her, but he didn't know enough about her life to say she loved him or if she even was a single woman. His reason told him that a woman like her shouldn't be single for a long time so, what if she has a fiancé or a boyfriend?

They were very good friends, best-friends; but had decided to not incursion in the other's personal or intimate affairs for the sake of themselves. Another thing to think about is, being the successful businesswoman she is; she might be very busy running her company as well and has no time to even think of love. He knows how important her dreams and promises are to her, specially her mother's last wish. But then again, she so graciously hosted his child for a couple of weeks not mattering how busy she was and came to Annette's birthday party when no one else had dared to do so; not even the child's grand-parents, and how she jumped into the first plane available when the girl fell ill.

When they spent time together, it was like nothing else mattered in the world. She always seemed relaxed and calm, enjoining their company. She hardly got a phone call on her cell phone and they forgot about her business boundaries. Everything was so perfect. Tomoyo earned a place in the family and even Spinel, the aloof one, was fond of her. He knew that nothing will be the same when she's gone and it saddened him greatly.

Everyone at the table finished their meal and Eriol asked for the bill. The same waiter that saw after them during they stay in the restaurant placed a small and round silver tray with said paper. The blue-black haired young man glanced at it nonchalantly and took out a blue American Express®.

At a quarter past eleven they reached the Buckingham Palace but since it was way too crowded, the man in charge changed their plans and ordered their chauffeur to head towards the Big Ben tower. Twenty-five minutes later, the large car was neatly parked at one side of a Londoner snow-covered street. It was the nearest they could get to the British Parliament building so, getting out the luxurious car they walked until finding a nice spot from where to see the fireworks commemorating the New Year.

Awnings where everywhere getting the attention of potential customers with nicely showed up merchandise. The ladies' eyes found the jewelry tents more interesting than the others and tried on almost everything that was of their liking, though only a few actually bought something. The countdown started and the spectators suddenly became quiet, forgetting whatever they were doing or talking about. Thousand pairs of eyes in all colors, shades of blue dominating, looked up at the starry-sky, joining the countdown with their own excited voices. Tomoyo and friends were no exception.

Ten… nine… eight…seven… six… five… four… three… two… one… HAPPY NEW YEAR ENGLAND!!!

The fireworks started, creating wonderful patterns of light and colorful designs, like beautiful flowers flying high in the sky and then exploding, fragmenting themselves in lots of tiny lightened particles to fall down like shooting stars and then disappear. Everyone cheered enthusiastically, their voices mixed in a joyful choir. When the Big Ben struck midnight, Nakuru beamed in joy as did the others and Tomoyo couldn't help but hug Eriol tightly, taking him by surprise.

"Happy New Year Eriol-kun! I wish you for you that all of your dreams come true!" she said happily, feeling his strong arms wrapping around her body.

"Happy New Year to you too Tomoyo-san!" He said with his trademark smile. Longing and love carefully masked in his deep-azure eyes.

The lavender haired woman smiled sweetly at him, basking in his warm embrace. Before she pulled away, Tomoyo gave him a peck on the cheek leaving the poor boy puzzled. That action didn't go unnoticed by certain ladies who shared a grin and whispered how cute it all was.

"Happy New Year Annette!" beamed Tomoyo, getting on her knees to give the girl a bear-hug who giggled and wished her the same. "I wish this year to bring you lots of wonderful things!" She said taking the girl's face in her gloved hands, caressing Annette's cheeks with her thumbs.

"HAPPY NEW YEAR!!!" exclaimed Nakuru, joining the girls in their embrace. "I wish you both the best!"

Spinel, who was being suffocated and crushed inside his little mistress' handbag began to yell in pain until the young girl noticed it and let him out. "I'm so sorry Spinel!" cried the young lady with concern in her eyes looking at Spinel's tiny body.

"Ow, Suppi-chaaaan!" squealed Nakuru taking the "cat" in mid-air hugging him tightly. "Happy New Year!" She said twirling around, making him dizzy from the spinning movement and lack of air.

"Nakuru, could you let him go? Don't you see he's unhealthily pale?" said Eriol coming out from his kind of trance. The Moon guardian did, reluctantly, as told so that the fellow guardian could catch his breath, getting the oxygen level in his blood back to normal. "Happy New Year darling!" he said merrily taking the girl in his arms. Annette laughed and placed a hand behind his neck for balance, getting comfortable in a sitting position.

"Happy New Year to you too Spinel Sun!" said Tomoyo happily to the winged creature in her palms, who had flown over her looking for shelter for his recovery. He just smiled and said "It is my wish for you to have the best of years, mistress"

After the fire works had ended, they returned to the vehicle chatting happily about how wonderful the show was and what they planned to do this year to make it an extraordinary one. The chauffer opened the door for them and wishing him a happy new year the crew got in.

"What's the matter sweetheart?" inquired Eriol noticing the thoughtful expression in his daughter's face.

She just looked up, gray-blue meeting deep-azure, and sighed. "Well, it's just that I've been thinking… why don't you marry Tomoyo?" There, she had done her move and last try in getting them both together before the amethyst eyed woman could leave. The shocked expression of her father almost made her laugh, but she fought that impulse and succeeded. "She's the most beautiful and intelligent woman I've ever known… she's so much like you dad!" she added to cover the silence that fell upon them.

A cute shade of pink crept on Tomoyo's cheeks at the child's words. Marriage? She was very confused and found the small TV receiver that was in the limo the most interesting thing in the world. Nakuru was grinning like mad at Annette's sudden tactical move and mentally applauded children's innocence and spontaneity. Spinel sensed his master become suddenly stressed while carefully observing the situation.

Somehow the Londoner came back to his senses and resolved to speak. "Oh really? Would you like me to marry Tomoyo-san?" he said in a serious tone but his lips twisted into a smirk. The girl just nodded her head, soft tresses floating in the air. "But, do you realize the magnitude of your wish?… and what about her feelings?… she's not an object you can just take if you like it" he sounded a bit upset, even being a loving and caring father, he has to be strict sometimes though it hurts him.

The "object" in question took her eyes off the blank screen and turned towards Eriol, who was giving his child a stern look. Placing a hand on his left shoulder (since she was seated beside him) and giving Annette a comforting smile she spoke, "It's alright Eriol-kun, I don't mind…my feelings have not been hurt and I'm not offended". Her hand abandoned his strong shoulder-blade, smiling a little to lessen relevance at the issue. "Besides, what would we do without children's spontaneity?" her comment was intended to appease the environment and it worked, for Eriol calmed down and the girl smiled with relief.

"_What's not to like?!_" he said to himself letting out a sigh. "Very well…"

Tomoyo was suddenly hit by curiosity and since they touched that topic… "Why do you want your father to get married so badly Annette-chan?" she asked, making herself comfortable, her eyes shining with childish curiosity.

The girl looked at her father, as if asking for permission, only to get Eriol's curious eyes. "I think that if he marries he will be no longer alone… I know he has all of us, but that's not the kind of company and love he's lacking of" she said, carefully choosing her words. Gray-blue eyes fell to her lap to avoid the scrutinizing eyes of her father. "Besides… that way I'll have a real, legal mom" her voice was almost a whisper but was carried away to everyone's ears. Courage glowed in her eyes when she looked up, "That's why I want you to marry Tomoyo dad" her speech was mixed with contained sobs, "Because I lover her as my mother and I know that you love her too!" she burst into tears and Nakuru hugged her, giving some comfort, patting her back to calm her down.

Inside the limo, they were seated this way: Eriol, Tomoyo and Spinel in one long, leather seat while Nakuru and Annette were in front of them. Deadly silence took place between them again. Annette sobbed, Eriol was taken aback, Tomoyo was shocked, Spinel was surprised and that left Nakuru concerned.

"My dear child, I understand your grief but even if you say so… that doesn't mean that she loves us the way you want" he said staring into nothingness absentmindedly.

"But I know she loves us!" looking at Tomoyo with watery eyes "Don't you love us Tomoyo?" she asked but it sounded more like a plea. All her dreams and hopes putted all together in that sentence.

Everything was a whirlwind in Tomoyo's mind. She better had left everything as it was… her curiosity is the one to be blame about, and herself for surrendering to it. Her heart ached at the girl's pain and her mind was thinking way too fast for her to comprehend her thoughts. "Yes, I love you both" she found herself saying, though not knowing why.

Annette smiled brightly, drying her tears with gloved hands. "See dad? She said she loves us!"

The limo came to a halt signaling that they were home. The chauffer opened the passenger's door and the warmness inside was replaced with chilly air. Eriol steeped outside and didn't wait for anyone else, he entered the manor and quickly headed upstairs to his room, where he secluded himself for the next two days; without hearing the other's protest and concerned voices.


	13. Congratulations

**XI – Congratulations**

An emerald eyed woman is engrossed reading some tips from the Lancôme™ online newsletter when a "You got new mail" toast-window appears in her screen, to what she clicks open her inbox. With a smile adorning her gorgeous face at the sender of said mail she moves her mouse around to open it.

"**To:** Sakura-chan

**From:** Tomoyo

**Subject:** You won't believe this…

Ohayo Sakura-chan! How's everything going on there? grins HAPPY NEW YEAR!!! hugs and kisses You certainly won't believe this… I'M GETTING MARRIED!!!

Love,

Tomoyo"

Speechless she was, her eyes wide as saucers and then her mouth curved to form a huge grin, emerald orbs shinning in delight. Grabbing a silver-plated cordless phone she dials her raven best friend's phone number quickly and waits, excitement growing bigger with each ring.

In the beautiful town of Tomoeda, the insistent sound of a communicational device gets Tomoyo out of her train of thoughts. Eyeing the small LCD screen she instantly recognizes the caller ID and smiles widely, putting her laptop aside.

"Hello Sakura-chan! to what I owe the honor of your call?" she says politely as a joke. "Hoooeee?!" comes the voice out of the speaker and Tomoyo fights the urge to laugh at her friend's reaction. "I'm so glad to hear your voice! How are you doing?" the dark haired lady sits more comfortably in the creamy-beige couch. "We're fine… I don't know how we made it to survive through Yelan-kaasan Christmas Party and Syaoran's sisters… but that's not the point! How is that you're getting married?" her voice was a mixture of excitement and incredulity. "Do I know the lucky man? No way! Don't tell me it's Eriol-kun!" Sakura beamed through the phone while her husband cocked an eyebrow at the mention of his ancestor's name, cradling his baby-girl in his strong arms. "What's the matter Ying-Fa? you seem startled" his deep male voice echoed in the room and his hazel eyes fell upon his wife who is taking a seat in a loveseat beside the small telephone table. She covers the mouth-piece of the device and turns to her husband. "Tomoyo-chan is getting married!" she says in a whisper and Syaoran's expression becomes blank, evidently putting two-and-two together.

"Well Tomoyo-chan?" Sakura resumes talking to her friend, waiting for a confirmation to her deduction. "Oh my, yes Sakura-chan! He's the lucky man or rather I'm the lucky girl!" Tomoyo says radiantly giggling in joy. "I just can't believe it! maa maa, you two are really fast!" grinning at her husband who had recovered his composure at the moment. "Not that I didn't know you two would end together someday!" she adds in a merry, half-proud voice placing a strand of honey-gold hair behind her ear. "Oh really? And how did you know that Sakura-chan?" asks the amethyst-eyed interlocutor at the other side of the phone line, curiosity present in her sweet soprano voice. "Well, I'm not THAT naïve you know?" answers the other girl indignantly. "But tell me, when and where is the wedding to be hold? you must tell me every single detail of his proposal!" the jade-eyed woman squealed happily, making herself comfortably for this is going to be a long girl talk.

It's been two months since that call took place and Tomoyo is busy as hell trying to do all of her paperwork in order to have at least two weeks off for a "decent" honeymoon. "Tomoyo-sama?" asks her assistant through the black speakerphone. "Yes, what is it?" she replies absent-mindedly, her eyes fixed in the flat monitor of her PowerMac G5. "Tokio-san called from Plum Blossoms to inform that your wedding dress, the maid of honor's and the bridesmaid's dresses are done" says the woman and Tomoyo's bothered expression transforms into a bright one. "Those are really good news! Please ask Tokio-san to send them to my house with all the accessories" she commands kindly, straightening her numb body. "Hai!" and the communication ends.

In London things were the same. Eriol was busier than ever wanting to ride himself from the dull paperwork while Nakuru helped him to get things done with the wedding. His fiancée and he had decided to split the work since they were pretty busy people and that seemed to be working so far. Specially with Nakuru's persistence and Spinel's patience to keep him sane. "We did it Eriol! The beach is all yours!" cried out Nakuru storming into his office with Spinel trailing behind with a relieved look in his face. It took both of them a lot of work to get the perfect location for the ceremony and the celebration. "Excellent! I'm sure Tomoyo will be extremely happy when we tell her" he says looking at his guardians with a satisfied smile. "Oh and we also confirmed the priest and the violin trio…" informs the brunette looking at her note-pad. "Thank God everything is running so smoothly…" comments the man forgetting his pile of work for a moment. "What else is on the list?" "Nothing much since Tomoyo-sama is in charge of the decoration and the dresses. Just to make the arrangement for the guests and the reservations for the honeymoon" explains the winged cat sitting in one leather chair in front of his master's desk. At the mention of said "holiday" Eriol's lips draws his famous mischievous smirk. "Have you thought about it?" he hears Spinel ask. Of course he had thought about it, so many times he has lost count. Unfortunately for the soon-to-be married couple, they didn't have much time to spend. "Yes… please arrange reservations for a week at The Venetian in Vegas" he said to Nakuru who was taking note eyeing him with mischief. "Wow, the sin city… feeling wild and gambling, are we not?" she said, half-giggling at her master who still had that look in his handsome face. "Well, consider it as done… time to go and pick up the young mistress Nakuru" said Spinel looking at the clock in Eriol's desk. Moments later they were gone.

Dawn broke at six sharp that blissful day of April. Her wedding day. The alarm clock went on but the sleeping figure doesn't seem to care, for she is already awake. In fact, she couldn't sleep last night because of too much excitement. A pale slender finger presses the button of said torture machine to make it stop and then stretches her body, covering a yawn with her hand. Walking in the bathroom she turns on the light and splashing cold water in her flawless face she smiles at her reflection. "_Today is the day_".

They all were in blossoming Japan, covered with the exquisite scent of spring flowers. The couple had decided to set a Japanese beach as their wedding location since that country is their homeland. Some of them were born there, some were not, but that's the land that saw them grow, made them meet and is kept in their hearts as their wonderland.

The ceremony was scheduled to be at six in the afternoon just to have the marvelous dusk as background for their holy vows. However they needed to be up early, especially the bride, to get the last things done.

Tomoyo took a long bubble bath as is tradition in the female members of some families and then slipped in a comfortable spring dress that was buttoned at her back. Drying her hair enough to not damp the fabric of her dress, she sits in the window sill of her bedroom humming softly to herself a merry tone. "_Okaa-san, how I wish you could be here with me_". Her eyes saddened for a while before they sparkled again, recovering her mood. "_Silly Tomoyo, I know you're here… kaa-san_".

"Tomoyo-chan, are you ready?" she recognizes her best-friend's voice even muffled by the door. "Coming!" she says loudly enough for the girl to hear and placing the towel back in its hanger she exits the room to join Sakura in the hallway. "How are you feeling?" curiosity in the bright-green eyed woman causing Tomoyo to smile. "Never felt better, but I have this feeling in my chest… I don't know what it is, nervousness? Anxiety perhaps?" she replies uncertain, hoping that the married woman could give her some comfort. "Don't worry, it is normal for the brides to be nervous on their wedding day!" giving her dark haired friend a tight hug. "Do you remember how nervous I was that day? I think I drove the entire Li household nuts!" laughing good-heartedly at the memory. "All you have to do is have a nice breakfast and then we're going to that wonderful spa to get ourselves pampered… relax, everything is going to be alright!" she assured with a wide smile, walking down the stairs to get to the front door.

"Morning Tomoyo-chan, Sakura-chan!" greets a brown-reddish haired woman when they enter the lounge of the Daidouji manor. "Ohayo Nakuru! is Annette still asleep?". Asks the raven lady noticing that there's no one else aside themselves in the spacious room while Sakura says her greetings to the hyper guardian. "Yes she is, but I think she will be awake in a couple of hours now" the elder woman informed. "Well, in that case I'm going to kidnap Tomoyo-chan right now, see ya!" says Sakura grabbing her friend by the wrist and walking away to put on their shoes. "Bye!" shouts Nakuru from the room before heading herself to the kitchen to then go upstairs and check on both girls, Annette and Nadeshiko.

Three days ago, the Londoners came over along with the Chinese-Japanese family. They made arrangements so that Annette, Nakuru and Sakura with little Nadeshiko stayed at Tomoyo's place while Eriol, Syaoran and Spinel were in a Hotel. The card-mistress's husband wasn't all that happy with the settings but gave in after Sakura played some persuasive tricks on him. He was to be there with Eriol to keep him and Spinel company and to help if needed. They had also booked some rooms for their few guests that had to travel to the country from overseas.

The childhood friends enjoyed themselves for six hours in the best spa in Tokyo with all kind of relaxing and beauty treatments they offered. "This sure is life! I love this spa so much! I'm an assiduous client of its branch in Hong Kong…" said a smiling Sakura receiving her credit card and signing the receipt she was handed. "I must admit this is the first time I come here, but I'm totally in love with it!" beamed the amethyst eyed woman radiantly. "You must be kidding me!… you haven't been in a spa before?" asked Sakura dumbfounded walking towards her friend's silver-plated E Class Mercedes, opening the door for her because it was Tomoyo's day and she wasn't allowed to do anything. The girls and the household had unanimously settled it. "Honest!" the dark haired lady replies getting inside the luxurious car and Sakura closed the door once she was seated. "I just can't believe it! you from all people, I thought you practically lived in there" she continues fastening the seat-belt. "Hey! I'm not that spoiled… besides I've always been very busy you know" Tomoyo retaliates with a light frown while the honey-gold haired woman turns the ignition key on. "True, but that's when their benefits are greatly appreciated… it can literally make you forget about everything!" "Oh sure it can!" the soon to be bride agrees with a satisfied smile, fastening her seat-belt. "Now that we agree with that, let's go to Tokyo's greatest beauty salon, the hair-stylist there is truly gifted!… not that you need that much of a work since you're my beautiful best friend!" the girl in front of the steering-wheel exclaimed in a sing-song voice, winking at Tomoyo who just smiled and turned the radio on.

In the Tokyo Intercontinental Hotel a young man casually dressed is watching TV trying to untangle himself from a net of nervousness that suddenly took over him. Spinel wasn't there, he had decided to take a "fly" and leave his master alone with his thoughts. Someone is knocking on the door and recognizing his descendant's aura he lets him in. "Hello there my cute descendant! missing the sweet cherry blossom?" he greets with that patented smile of his, getting on Syaoran's nerves. "Stop calling me that for God's sake! I came here to check on you since you haven't been out the whole day" he explains his reasons closing the door noiselessly behind him. "Maa maa, concerned, aren't we?" the black-blue haired man replies with that same smirk and the Li Clan leader fights the urge to wipe it off his face. "Look Hiiragizawa, please go easy on me… today I'm not feeling that patient" he says sitting by the window giving the magician a stern look. "I'm sure you miss her VERY badly…" Eriol said with mischievous azure eyes and his descendant blushes bright red. "Anyway, I'm glad you're here" seriousness in his rich male voice and Syaoran looks at him doubtfully. "Is that so?" he asks trying to figure out the mind of the mysterious man seated across him. "Positive… believe it or not I'm feeling kind of weird lately" and the messy chocolate-brown haired man can't help but laugh. "Well, I guess that not even you can escape from pre-wedding anxiety" smiling a bit at his "friend". "Yeah, I suppose so… anyway, it's about time to get ready now" Eriol says turning the TV off with the remote. "Need help?" offered Syaoran unsure. "Sure!" and the other man smiled.

The white-sand beach looked magnificent that afternoon. A few round tables covered with pearl-white tablecloth were disposed inside a white marquee. Simple yet beautiful paper lamps were buried along the shore, making it glow with their dim light. The entire decoration revolved around the sea so it was all simple, elegant, refreshing and natural at the same time. There also was an altar from which a priest was going to lead the holy ceremony, covered with the most beautiful white flowers to thank the heavens and God for the soon-to-be married couple's happiness. It wasn't that much of a crowded wedding. The guests were mainly their closest friends, some fellow workers and family relatives. They both had decided against a fancy wedding since they wanted it to be intimate with only their loved ones to share that special once in a lifetime moment.

"Dear boy! You look absolutely gorgeous tonight Eriol!" complimented Nakuru after giving him the infamous up-and-down stare. "She's right daddy!" squeals Annette with a proud sparkle in her gray-blue eyes.

The false form of the moon guardian was dressed in one of Tomoyo's creations in her position as maid of honor. Her dress has various layers. First, there is like a simple sketch of the dress which is made of aquamarine satin. Over it are three layers of the finest chiffon in three shades of blue. It has a low loose neckline inspired from the Greek tunics and spaghetti straps that fall down her shoulders but still manages to keep it upright. The fabric clings at her womanly curves and then it becomes less tight down her hips to form a loose skirt. The silky layers have openings in different places that go from the hips and downwards giving mobility to it when the evening breeze plays with it. Tiny pearls and swarosky rocks are embroidered carefully all over the dress like drops of water. She wears flat, dressy shoes specially made for the occasion since high-heels tend to get stuck in the sand making it uncomfortably to walk. Her rich brown-reddish hair is in pulled up in a French twist fastened with pearl pins and some curly strands fall freely from the bun to her shoulders and back, while her makeup is natural and simple in blue and peach tones.

Annette, being the flower girl and the one who held their wedding rings was nicely dressed in the same colors and fabrics as Nakuru but her design was more like the one of a young princess. Her hair was curled and sprinkled with tiny pearls.

"You two are lovely this evening!" he exclaimed smiling gallantly. "Really? Tomoyo-chan designed these dresses, she's so talented!" said the little girl with starry-eyes. "We should be taking our places now, it's about time… how exciting!" and Nakuru left. "You know dad? this is the happiest day of our lives!" she says giving him a peck on the cheek and hugging him tightly before following the maid of honor.

Eriol walks towards the altar with an uneasy expression in his face and then looks at his wristwatch. "Take it easy man, it's only six!" said his best man patting him at the back. "I know… I just can't help it… what if something happens and she doesn't show up?" he confessed his most inner and feared thoughts. "Geez man, that won't happen… not in this lifetime, you just have…" and he was interrupted by his cell phone. "Sakura dear, where are you? Hiiragizawa here is about to jump off a bridge and I can't hold him any longer…" he said half-jokingly eyeing his dark haired friend. "Hai, hai… okay then…" he laughed. "Aishiteru koiishi!" he said before pressing the "end" button in his Samsung™ phone. "They are here…" he announced with a smirk.

The skillful violinist began to play the wedding march and Annette made her appearance throwing flowers everywhere from her basket followed by Nakuru. When they were in the middle of the path, the bride in her full glory entered their line of sight with the bridesmaid behind holding the veil that reached the floor. Tomoyo is dressed up in pure blinding white that brings her dark tresses out. The wedding dress is all made of chiffon and serves as a cover for the small bikini set underneath. It wasn't scandalous, just sensual because of the many layers of the silky fabric that wrapped her body as a second skin and the skirt was wide enough to let her walk comfortably. It's a strapless and sleeveless gown but she has an over coat that is like a simple dress also made of chiffon that holds her arms a few inches down her shoulders and it's secured by a silk ribbon just below her breasts leaving the rest open. It has long and wide sleeves like a kimono and the fabric of this over-dress in sparkled with pearls and tiny diamonds. Her black-purplish hair was down and curled with the whitest pearls adorning it as dew. A tiara firmly placed on her forehead holds the long veil that reaches the floor, carefully embroidered with tiny swarosky rocks. Her makeup is natural but sophisticated in peach and light-lavender tones while her slender hands holds a bouquet of white orchids gracefully inserted in a short bamboo stick.

Eriol was speechless and stunned at the sight of his bride. "_When on earth Aphrodite herself decided to join and grace our mortal presence?_" he thought inwardly completely dumbfounded and Tomoyo smiled under her veil. "_Mission accomplished_". Soon she was at Eriol's side in front of the altar and the ceremony began. Sakura, wearing a dress that was a delicate mixture between Nakuru's and Annette's models that graced her figure like no other design would do; decided to join her husband's side who had their little baby-girl in his arms.

"The wedding rings please" asked kindly the old father and Annette stands up from her chair and walks towards him with a small velvet cushion with the jewels. "It's time to exchange vows" he announced and gave Eriol a golden ring. "I, Eriol Hiiragizawa, take you, Tomoyo Daidouji, as my beloved wife, to love you and respect you, through health and illness, through richness and poverty, until death tears us apart" he said seriously, looking straight at her liquid eyes while placing the jewel in her left ring finger. "I, Tomoyo Daidouji, take you, Eriol Hiiragizawa, as my beloved husband, to love you and respect you, through health and illness, through richness and poverty, until death separates us" Amethyst still locked with sapphire, smiling so adoringly at him, placing the wedding ring in his left ring finger. "Now, what God's has reunited, no man can ever separate… and by the power bestowed upon me, I declare you husband and wife… you might kiss the bride now" the priest says smiling fatherly at the young married couple.

The British man lifts the veil of his newly wedded wife and their faces close the distance between them, their lips meeting in a tender, intimate kiss. The crowd applauded and cheered. Annette ran to them and Eriol took her in arms. "Congratulations daddy, mommy" giving them a tight hug to then kiss their cheeks and the handsome bridegroom places her down to the floor. "Omodetô Tomoyo-chan!" beams the emerald-eyed bridesmaid giving her a tight hug while the best man does the same with the bridegroom. "Arigatô Sakura-chan!" welcomes the bride with a sparkling smile and they changes partners for now Tomoyo is being embraced by her best male friend Syaoran, who she loves as a brother while Eriol is being suffocated by his would-be daughter's tight hug. After hearing the best of wishes everybody had for them, they moved to another area in the beach to enjoy the celebration.

After five hours of partying, at two am, the gathering was over. The first to leave were the newly wedded couple when everybody had said their farewells. Inside a black Mercedes-Benz limo with a sprawling white bouquet of flowers on its hood they made their way through the streets of the Japanese capital to the Hotel were they were supposed to spend their first night together. "What are you thinking about my dear?" Eriol asks to his suddenly quiet wife and she leans her head on his left shoulder with a content sigh. "Nothing really… I'm just feeling a little bit tired, that's all" she answers closing her wonderful eyes to rest a little, his nearness giving her chills up and down her spine, filling her inside with indescribable warmness. "It's alright…" he says placing a hand on her shoulder to close the space between them, giving her a light squeeze while his senses get intoxicated by the scent of vanilla and lavender. It takes them fifteen minutes to get to Tokyo Intercontinental Hotel where he had changed his previous suite to the wedding one. A man dressed in black and bottle-green opens the door of the vehicle with a white gloved hand and they step outside. "Welcome sir" he greets and bows making the couple smile. Once inside Eriol walks towards the reception area arm-in-arm with his gorgeous wife at which the few people in the lounge smiled and looked at, wishing them the very best in their hearts. "Congratulations please enjoy your stay!" says the receptionist in turn, a cheerful girl with straight jet-black hair and almond colored eyes. They thanked her and headed towards the elevators. Once at the top floor, he takes Tomoyo in his arms and the empty hallway is filled with her merry giggles. With one hand he opens the door and enters the spacious and luxurious suite, closing the wooden door behind them. He puts Tomoyo down carefully and she walks around to explore her surroundings. "It's very beautiful Eriol!" she says amazed at the great view of the city below. He approaches her from behind and embraces her, giving her butterfly kisses in the neck and neckline making her giggle because of the ticklish feeling.

"Let's go get some sleep darling, we must get up pretty early tomorrow to catch our flight…" she says between giggles, melting in her husband's arms. "I don't think I can close an eye with you beside me, not tonight" he replies with a mischievous smile and smirking eyes, capturing her sweet lips with his in a passionate but still sweet kiss, their tongues dancing and caressing each other. "My, my, feeling restless, are we not?" she asks seductively when they broke the kiss to catch their breath. "I guess so…" he replies leaning in again, his strong and gifted hands making wonders in Tomoyo's back, and she moaned in delight.

Soon they were engrossed in their mutual devotion.


	14. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

At a well-known mansion in the peaceful town of Tomoeda, just some minutes away from the busy and crowed Tokyo city, two creatures can be seen arguing in the sunny kitchen over a poor bacon strip.

"I said it's mine!" cried out a ruby eyed female, fighting with her fork over a beautiful plate.

"Of course not! You've eaten many today! It is mine!" yelled back a black, winged cat doing the same as her, taking some advances over their battle arena.

"Suppi-chan, I said it's mine and mine alone!!!" the girl continued, loosing her temper.

"You pig!" said the tiny one, not giving up.

From the stairway, a dark haired woman in her twenty-six sighs and smiles at the every-morning event. She always finds it amusing the relationship between her husband's creations. Placing a hand over her round belly and taking the handrail with the other for support she continues her way down.

"Ohayo minna! What is it this time?" asks Tomoyo in a motherly voice, smiling sweetely.

"Hi Tomoyo-chan! It's just that Suppi-chan doesn't want to leave me the last bacon" answered Nakuru with a cute pout. "How mean!" crossing her arms in front of her chest.

The amethyst eyed lady turns to face the female guardian counterpart like some kind of refery or judge, arching gracefuly a perfect shaped eyebrow at him. "Well?"

"That's not fair Tomoyo-sama! That big cow ate like six straps when I only had two!" Spinel said moving his paws in exasperation. "And my name is NOT Suppi-chan for the THOUSANDTH time!"

A giggle escapes from Tomoyo's throat as she covers her mouth it with a pale hand. "I think you should give it to him Nakuru-chan" she says carefully, reading the guardian's expression. "If you so kindly do so, I promise I'll make you a cake, just for you!" and smiles brightly for she knows Nakuru's extreme-liking of sweet things.

The ruby-eyed woman looked suspiciously at the fellow guardian and then her frown changes into a radiant smile. "Okaaay!" again in her cheerful mood. "How's the little one?" she asks walking towards Tomoyo and placing a hand over the woman's belly.

"Restless than ever... it's been kicking and moving all the time, I barely slept last night" looking down with adoringly eyes though her voice gave away her tiredness.

"Such a strong baby!" exclaimed Nakuru all smiles and Spinel used the moment to eat his treasure, shewing it carefully, tasting it bit by bit.

"I'm going to the office for a while Nakuru-chan so you and Spinel are in charge" Tomoyo informs, but then remembering something adds. "And please, don't play tricks on the maids... they get scared easily... give them a break" taking a glass of orange juice that a smiling but frigthened maid handed her.

"Yes mistress!" agreed the moon guardian saluting like an army soldier.

"I'll keep and eye on her Tomoyo-sama... but I don't think that master would be glad if he finds out that you went out" adverted the black cat with a small frown.

"I know, but he won't be mad if he doesn't find out... I'm not gonna tell him... and you?" she says like a child who is about to sneak out when grounded.

"We'll keep our mouths shut!... right Suppi-chan?" giving him a stern look since he was the one who kept Eriol informed about everything concerning his beloved wife that she wouldn't tell herself. Especially, when she desobeyed orders; but he did so because he is very concerned and protective of his mistress.

"I will" he says solemny.

"Okay, so I'm leaving now... see ya!" placing the emptied glass on the table.

"Bye, take care!" chorused both magical beings. Some minutes later they heard the front door closing shut.

In one of the tallest business buildings in Tomoeda, a man, comfortably siting in a tall, leather chair behind a desk typing absent-mindedly over a keybord frowns. "I told her not to leave the house, especially not now..." he says to no one in particular, being alone in his spacious office. "That girl won't ever understand... so childish... so cute" a tender smile crepts on his seductive lips.

After their marriage, they had decided to settle down in Tomoeda so Eriol decided to test the Asian leasing market, without neglecting his European branch of course. They left the Hiiragizawa Manor in London as a summer/winter house and sometimes rented it for social events for it is one of the very well-kept old houses in all of England.

Annette was doing very well in Japan. She has very good friends and her school grades are the best. The girl now smiles each five seconds and her shy attitude developed in a cheerful, friendly one though she tends to pick her friends cautiously, not entirely forgeting the mean treats she was object in her homeland. The Hiiragizawa family couldn't be any happier for they had everything they dreamed, longed and wanted.

"What are you doing here Tomoyo-sama?" asked surprised the CEO's Assistant when she saw her boss walking towards her office.

"Ohayo! I just came to check on e-mails and paperwork" she says smiling at the puzzled girl. "I believe the pile of papers is spreading out the whole office since I wasn't coming so often" her voice sounds worried.

"Not at all since we've been sending over your house most of them... but still, Hiiragizawa-sama won't like a single bit of this" her frown deepens at the thought. She knows her boss' husband and he made personally the arrangements for Tomoyo to work at home and they couldn't object. Who could say "no" to such a handsome gentleman anyway?

"I know, you are sounding like Nakuru-chan... it's just for a short time, I don't plan to lock myself in there... he's so overprotective!" Tomoyo exclaims with a cute pout. "Come in and tell me what happened last week" opening the treated crystal door of her office so that nothing can be seen from the outside but for the inside.

"Well..." she began, following her kind boss orders, telling her everything that was of importance.

Tomoyo's assistant, by the name of Akihito Saiko, gave her a resume about the last transactions, stock reports, requests and everything that was of the CEO's interest. She helped her to read the stack of papers neatly piled up in the desk with utmost delicacy. Things were like that for three hours when Saiko began to notice Tomoyo's pained expression.

"Is there something wrong Tomoyo-sama?" she asks, worry showed up in Saiko's clear-blue eyes.

Tomoyo couldn't answer inmediately, feeling a terrible pain inside and her breath was getting quicker "I-itai!" she manages to say with her eyes closed shut, holding the armrest of the executive chair for support.

"What's happening? Want me to call the doctor?" offered the fellow worker alarmed at the situation.

"No, it's fading away" answers the black-purplish haired lady catching her breath, feeling the intense pain to decrease slowly.

"Are you sure?" Saiko inquires concerned. "I think it's time for you to go home and rest Tomoyo-sama" she says, praying for the woman to do so instead of getting stuborn.

"I'm fine... it's over now" Tomoyo answers wiping away some sweatdrops off her smooth forehead.

"I insist" replies back the assitant with confidence. "You should have stayed home"

"Let's get through this okay, and I promise I'll go home right after" flashing a reasuring smile to get her way and the other woman nods, still uncertain. "Good"

The pair work continued but not long enough since Tomoyo was again suffering from intense pain that disturbed the calm mask of her pretty, flawless face.

"Breathe Tomoyo-sama!" urged Saiko watching the woman's face turn a pale-blue.

"I try..." the lady answered through a clenched jaw.

"Oh Lord... I believe you have contractions..." says the clear-blue eyed woman more for herself than for the pregnat lady.

"P-please... call Eriol" manages to say Tomoyo before riding another wave of unbearable pain.

In a split of a second, the aforementioned man storms into the office, stoping at the side of his beloved, taking her hand.

"How are you feeling darling?" he asks to an exausted and pale woman who inmediately holds his hand as if it is her only salvation.

"Not so good... it damn hurts" she cried out, amethyst locked with sapphire.

"I'm gonna take you to the hospital now, remember how to breath... one, two, three... one, two, three..." he says while taking her in his arms and walking towards the elevators followed by Saiko. "Thanks for staying with her, I'll keep you informed" smiling at her.

"Don't worry Hiiragizawa-sama" she said almost drooling at his dazzling smile moments before they were gone.

Spinel is reading a thick book and Nakuru is watering the flowers in the greenroom when a maid comes to them with a black cordless phone in her hands.

"Sumimasen Nakuru-san... Eriol-sama it's on the line" informs the woman handing her the phone.

"Arigatô!... hello Eriol?" she thanks the maid and greets over the phone, her attention still on the gorgeous flowers. "WHAT?!... Tomoyo-chan's on delivery?!" she screams droping the watering-can to the floor and Spinel's head rises from the ancient book. "Okay... I'll do that and meet you there!" and then hangs up.

"What's the matter Nakuru-san?" asks the maid quietely.

"Tomoyo-chan is having her baby!" beams the female guardian and the maid smiles brightly, happy for her dear mistress. "C'mon Suppi-chan... we have to go!" she says and grabs the cat like creature floating in mid-air.

The quiet class session is interrupted by someone who requested to talk to the teacher, saying it's something important.

"Hiiragizawa-san, somebody's here to see you... please take your things with you" he says solemny, dissmising the messenger.

Annette has a look of pure confussion on her cute face, wondering who it might be and what it's so urgent to take her stuff with her. "Hai Ikari-sensei!" she answers and placing her books and pencil case inside her backpack quickly she leaves the room, hearing her teacher's voice in the hallway.

In the principal's office, Nakuru is talking with a middle aged woman, explaining something. "Come in!" commands the headmistress hearing the knock on the wooden door. "It's okay Nakuru-san, please send my congratulations to the lucky parents".

The girl enters the office and sees Nakuru bowing at Miyazaki, the Principal. "Is something wrong?" she asks with a tint of fear in her girly voice.

"Hi Annette-chan! No, nothing at all... it's just that Tomoyo-chan is having your little brother!" she exclaims all smiles, looking at the girl's wonderful expression.

"No, way! What are we waiting for? Let's go!" and she exites the room grabing the brown-reddish haired woman's hand.

In the hospital, a handsome and distinguished man holds his wife's hand while she fights to give birth to their son. Her face shows a lot of pain and distress, her skin paler than usual while her cheeks are rosy with the effort.

"It's almost here Mrs., please one more push!" says the doctor, ready to receive the new born child. "One more time!"

Tomoyo tried her best to do as told without passing out which is pretty difficult due to the intense pain of labor.

"I swear to God, Hiiragizawa, that you won't set a foot in that room ever again!" threatened the raven-haired woman through clenched teeth while pushing as hard as she could. Her husband only sweat-dropped.

"Are you sure, darling?" he asked a bit preoccupied with that.

She turned her face to glare at him. "I'm damn sure boy! Unless you want to get castrated by my," she showed him a fist, "very own hands."

The doctor looked at him with an scared look all over his face while Eriol swallowed, hard.

Minutes later of bitter agony, the room is filled with the loud cry of a baby and its mother smiles satisfied right before falling unconscious out of sheer exhaustion while Eriol gives her hand a tender squeze.

"Congratulations, it's a healthy baby-boy!" cries out the doctor with a huge smile, showing the baby to its parents before handing it to an awaiting nurse.

Some hours later, the family is gathered in one of the rooms in the hospital. Flowers and balloons are everywere giving it a merry environment, way much different than the default settings of pure, cold, blinding white and pale pink. The baby is being carried by its smiling father, sitting on a chair besides the bed where his wife is laying comfortably now wide awake.

"He's so cute!" squealed Annette smiling at the figure of the little one. "I'm so happy!" clapping her hands in delight.

"Sure he is... look at those little hands and feet!" says Nakuru amazed at Mother Nature's hability to create such perfect things.

The baby smiles and giggles at Spinel, who is floating above him while his tiny hands try to clasp the curly tail without success.

Someone knocks at the door and enters the room. "It's time to feed him Hiiragizawa-san" announces the nurse writing something down her control file. "Do you know how to do it?" the smiling woman asks, ready to give her a brief tutorial about the matter.

"Yes, I think..." Tomoyo answers, taking cautiously her baby from Eriol's arms and placing it on her chest, loosening the knot on her gown to free one of her breasts.

It doesn't take long for little Ío to find his way towards food and soon Tomoyo is breastfeeding him with a pleasant smile. The nurse leaves without much noise and the family gathers around the bed with smiling faces, looking at the babe with bright purple-blue eyes who gazes around the room, somehow knowing who each person is.

Annette witnessed that unforgetable moment that now is very vivid in her mind, like a movie being played in front of her gray-blue eyes. Looking down at her own new born child, with the same motherly love she saw in her mom's eyes who is now looking at her like she once did thirteen years ago being just a child.

**Owari**


End file.
